Une seconde chance pour Noël
by Esys
Summary: Lexa Woods à la tête de la plus grande entreprise du pays a tout ce qu'il lui faut dans sa vie, du moins c'est ce dont elle s'est convaincue mais à quelques jours de noël tout va basculer... (Clexa-AU, Happy Ending)
1. Prologue

**Une seconde chance pour Noël.**

 **Résumé :** **Lexa Woods à la tête de la plus grande entreprise du pays a tout ce qu'il lui faut dans sa vie, du moins c'est ce dont elle s'est convaincue mais à quelques jours de noël tout va basculer... (Clexa-AU, Happy Ending)**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages de "The 100" ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Kass Morgan et Jason Rothenberg. Cette fanfic n'a aucun but lucratif, son unique but est de divertir.**

 **NDL : Une petite fic avant Noël, l'idée m'est venue en regardant le film "family man" dont je me suis inspirée. C'est la première fois que je poste une histoire sans l'avoir déjà terminée donc j'espère pouvoir tenir le rythme de publication que j'ai prévue, c'est à dire chaque dimanche jusqu'à Noël. Quoi qu'il arrive il y aura une fin même si c'est avec du retard. Sur ce bonne lecture !**

* * *

Lexa se réveilla, le corps encore engourdit par une nuit mouvementée et l'esprit embrumé. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour sentir la fraicheur matinale sur sa peau nue que les draps ne couvraient que partiellement, un léger frisson la parcourant. Elle perçut ensuite des mouvements autour de son lit, ouvrant les yeux pour trouver son amante en train de ramasser ses vêtements éparpillés sur le sol de la luxueuse chambre.

\- Où cours-tu comme ça ? gromella-t-elle en s'étirant paresseusement avant de se redresser pour s'assoir contre la tête de lit.

Mouvement qui exposa sa poitrine, ce qui ne sembla guère la déranger, bien au contraire alors qu'elle afficha un fin sourire séducteur tout en dévorant du regard son amante qui raccrochait son soutien-gorge en lui tournant le dos.

\- Au boulot et je suis en retard alors… répondit-elle en se tournant vers elle.

Ses paroles restèrent coincées dans sa gorge avant de soupirer d'aise face à la poitrine qui s'offrait à elle et dont les tétons durcit par la fraicheur n'étaient qu'un appel pour qu'elle leur prête toute son attention. Ce qu'elle aurait fait si elle n'avait pas été en retard…

\- C'est un coup bas ça… grogna-t-elle.

\- Alors reste… l'invita Lexa, ses émeraudes dévorant encore plus intensément son amante, ses prunelles descendant lentement de ses lèvres pulpeuses au creux de sa nuque puis jusqu'à sa poitrine. Son regard brulant chaque parcelle de peau de la métisse sur leur chemin.

\- Je ne peux pas, souffla-t-elle, et arrête de me regarder comme ça ! Se plaignit-elle en reculant de quelques pas pour ramasser son chemisier.

\- Comme quoi ? S'amusa Lexa.

\- Tu le sais très bien, répondit la brune en boutonnant sa chemise.

\- Très bien, capitula Lexa en remontant les draps pour recouvrir son corps et échapper à la froideur de la pièce tout en accordant un peu de répit à son amante. On se voit ce week-end ? demanda-t-elle dans un soupir agacé.

Alors que la question n'aurait pas dû la surprendre car ça n'en était pas vraiment une puisqu'elles se voyaient tous les week-ends depuis plusieurs mois, à moins que Lexa ait une réunion importante, son amante se figea.

\- Ce week-end c'est noël, répondit-elle platement.

\- Et ? Retourna Lexa en levant un sourcil.

\- Et je vais dans ma famille.

Lexa souffla de contrariété. Bien sur qu'elle allait passer les fêtes dans sa famille, c'était ce que tout le monde faisait… enfin sauf elle.

\- Tu pourrais venir avec moi… proposa-t-elle aussi soudainement que timidement.

Lexa ferma brièvement les yeux, son corps se tendant et son visage se fermant instantanément alors qu'elle n'aimait guère la tournure de cette discussion.

\- Costia, ce n'est pas envisageable, tu le…

\- Pourquoi ? Retrouva-t-elle soudainement confiance. Ca fait presque un an qu'on se fréquente, on pourrait arrêter ce petit jeu et passer une étape tu ne crois pas ?

\- Non, asséna durement Lexa en sortant du lit pour enfiler une robe de chambre en soie posée sur une chaise dans le coin de la pièce.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais peur ?! Insista Costia en lui faisant face.

\- Rien, rétorqua-t-elle froidement. Tu l'as dit toi-même ce n'est qu'un jeu. On couche ensemble, on prend du bon temps, rien de plus et tu en étais parfaitement consciente quand on a commencé à se voir.

\- Je pensais que…

\- Quoi ? Que tu étais spéciale ? Ricana presque Lexa. Et bien tu t'es trompée… asséna-t-elle le coup de grâce.

\- Apparemment…, confirma Costia sans perdre son aplomb malgré ces paroles blessantes avant d'ajouter avec une pointe de déception et de colère… tout comme je pensais que tu étais différentes de ta réputation mais j'avais tord, le commandant a vraiment un cœur de pierre.

Ses paroles claquant dans la pièce, Costia se détourna puis attrapa sa veste avant de partir en fermant violemment la porte. Lexa ferma brièvement les yeux, absorbant le choc de la porte à travers son corps avant de les rouvrir pour se diriger vers la grande baie-vitrée de la chambre. Elle fixa silencieusement l'horizon alors qu'en cette matinée hivernale la neige tombait sur Polis. Du haut du building abritant son appartement, elle contemplait son royaume, Lexa Woods PDG de la plus grande entreprise du pays ou plus communément appelée « Commandant » observait sa ville. Elle aurait dû se sentir mal par rapport à ce qu'il venait de se passer mais en vérité, elle s'en fichait. Ce n'était pas la première de ses conquêtes à lui faire une scène, ni la première à croire qu'elle pourrait la changer mais Lexa devait admettre que Costia avait duré plus longtemps que les autres. Elle n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle s'était attachée à elle mais elle avait pris l'habitude de sa présence… Lexa ferma à nouveau les yeux, chassant immédiatement ses pensées puis elle les rouvrit, arborant un air froid, détaché de toute émotion avant de se détourner de la fenêtre pour se préparer à rejoindre son entreprise. Laissant derrière elle se désagréable réveille car après tout :

\- Une de perdue, dix de retrouvées, souffla-t-elle en rejoignant la salle de bain.

* * *

Si Lexa avait pensé que sa journée ne pouvait pas être pire, elle s'était trompée. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle était assise à l'immense table de la salle de réunion entourée par les différents chefs des entreprises faisant partie de sa corporation. Ces derniers débattant vivement sur la future acquisition d'Heda Corporation. C'est dans ce genre de moment agaçant qu'elle se demandait pourquoi elle avait acquis autant d'entreprises et surtout pourquoi leur avoir autant donné de pouvoir alors qu'il aurait été bien plus simple de prendre les décisions seules. Bien qu'elle soit décisionnaire, elle était obligée d'écouter leurs avis avant de grandes décisions. Cela dit, sans ce système accordant stabilité et confiance entre leurs entreprises, Heda Corporation n'aurait jamais pu devenir ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Empreinte d'une soudaine nostalgie alors que le ton continuait de monter entre les chefs, Lexa se laissa ramener à l'époque où Heda n'était qu'une petite société de Polis faisant de l'import-export. Elle en avait hérité à la mort de ses parents et après des années de travail, elle était devenue Heda Corporation, la fierté de Lexa et elle l'espérait celle de ses parents.

\- Cette action contre Azgeda est dangereuse ! S'emporta plus virulemment l'un des chefs. Même si nous remportons la bataille, Nia Queen est beaucoup trop imprévisible pour qu'elle entre dans la corporation.

\- Nous n'aurons peut-être même pas à faire à elle, contra sévèrement Indra dirigeante de la société TonDC. Dois-je vous rappeler que le dossier nous a été porté par Roan Queen ? Ils se murmurent de plus en plus que le fils va renverser sa mère pour prendre la tête de la société.

\- C'est la sous-estimer que de penser que Nia va se laisser sortir de l'échiquier ! Pour ce que nous en savons c'est peut-être un stratagème pour nous saper de l'intérieur !

\- Il suffit, gronda Lexa sans même lever la voix mais ce qui les fit taire immédiatement.

\- Madame avec tout le respect que je vous dois ce n'est que pure folie, continua l'homme au crâne chauve.

\- Silence Titus, répliqua-t-elle en se levant et les toisant tous de son autorité incontestée. L'acquisition d'Azgeda est une étape essentielle pour l'avenir de l'entreprise, sans parler du fait que nous éliminons notre principale concurrente alors peu importe les raisons c'est le moment opportun pour frapper, asséna-t-elle.

\- C'est invité le loup dans notre bergerie, insista l'homme.

\- Je suis le loup, le cloua-t-elle d'un dangereux regard qui lui fit baisser les yeux, et je ne ferais qu'une bouchée de Nia Queen. Est-ce clair ?

Unanimement ils acquiescèrent, la plupart fuyant son regard les défiants de la contredire.

\- Très bien, la réunion est terminée. Je vous attends Samedi avec vos propositions d'attaques, conclut-elle avant d'être violemment interrompue.

\- Mais Samedi c'est Noel ?! S'éleva la voix de Luna, une des rares à oser lui tenir un tant soit peu tête.

\- Azgeda est faible, l'occasion est bien trop parfaite pour la rater pour des futilités.

\- Des futilités ? Nos familles ? S'insurgea-t-elle en retour.

\- Luna, ce n'est pas en se laissant distraire qu'on construit un empire. Samedi, dix heures tapantes, conclut-t-elle intransigeante en quittant la salle de réunion sous les regards contrariés de ses associés.

Si Noël était venue gâcher sa vie privée, il n'en serait pas de même pour son entreprise. Elle savait qu'aucun d'eux ne prendrait le risque de se porter absent, les conséquences seraient bien trop lourdes. Lexa n'hésiterait pas à renvoyer quiconque ignorerait cette réunion et ils le savaient. Les portes de la salle de réunion se refermèrent derrière elle et elle n'avait pas besoin d'être une petite souris pour savoir qu'ils se plaignaient déjà tous de cette décision. Sa réputation de « Commandant sans cœur » prenant d'avantage de poids mais ce n'est pas étant gentille qu'elle était aujourd'hui au sommet. Sommet où elle les avait tous emmené avec elle. Point dont ils étaient parfaitement conscients, c'est pourquoi malgré tout ce n'est pas par la peur qu'elle les contenait mais par leur respect qu'elle avait su gagné à force de victoire.

* * *

Lexa était installée à son bureau en bois massif, assise dans son grand siège en cuir imposant son statut à quiconque entrant dans la pièce. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'elle travaillait sur le dossier Azgeda, la paperasse maculant son plan de travail et ne laissant en paix que son ordinateur portable sur lequel, elle pianotait rapidement. Absorbée par sa tache, elle n'avait pas vu les heures défiler, son esprit se coupant littéralement du monde. C'est donc dans une pleine concentration qu'elle fut interrompue par la porte de son bureau s'ouvrant. Elle n'aurait su dire si la personne avait frappé mais elle était certaine que ce n'était pas le cas lorsqu'elle vit sa secrétaire entrer avec un plateau repas entre les mains. Embauchée il y avait seulement quelques mois, après qu'elle ait renvoyé son incompétent de secrétaire, la petite femme dodu et aux cheveux grisonnant était excellente dans son travail. C'est pourquoi Lexa était largement passée sur ses mauvaises habitudes comme le fait de rentrer sans s'annoncer dans son bureau ou bien encore de lui parler franchement, faisant fit de tout respect. Lexa retira ses lunettes qu'elle ne portait que pour travailler de longues heures sur ses dossiers puis elle se pinça l'arrête du nez avant de ronchonner :

\- Que faites-vous là, Annie ?

\- Vous avez encore sauté le repas, lui reprocha-t-elle en déposant le plateau repas juste sous son nez et faisant fit des documents importants qu'elle recouvrit au passage.

Lexa garda un visage neutre mais sourit intérieurement à l'attention de la vieille femme qui avait derrière sa rudesse plutôt tendance à la materner, passant plus pour une mamie bienveillante que sa secrétaire. Et étrangement ces petites attentions d'abord agaçantes lui déplaisait de moins en moins mais cela elle ne l'avouerait jamais.

\- Je n'ai pas faim.

\- Si vous ne voulez pas vous écrouler sur vos dossiers, vous allez manger de gré ou de force, la prévint-elle en posant ses mains sur ses hanches avec vigueur.

\- Vous n'oseriez pas ? Challengea Lexa en dressant un sourcil.

\- Vous souhaitez vraiment le savoir ? Retourna-t-elle le défit.

Cette fois Lexa ne put retenir un fin sourire amusé tout en capitulant et s'emparant du sandwich fraichement préparé trônant au centre du plateau.

\- Et bien voilà ! S'enthousiasma Annie à sa première bouchée. Etait-ce si difficile ? La nargua-t-elle.

Cette fois, elle ne répondit rien, continuant de manger en attendant que sa secrétaire veuille bien quitter son bureau mais après quelques secondes, il s'avéra qu'Annie n'avait aucune intention de partir.

\- Y a-t-il autre chose ? demanda-t-elle après une gorgée d'un verre de jus d'orange.

\- Oui… votre sœur a appelé, _encore_ , elle souhaiterait savoir si vous la rejoignez pour passer Noël avec elle ?

\- Non, pas avec Azgeda sur la table, répondit-elle soudainement plus froide.

\- De ce que j'ai compris vous refusez tous les ans…

\- Alors pourquoi insister, elle sait que je n'ai pas le temps, souffla-t-elle en retournant à ses dossiers.

Elle connaissait la réponse, Anya était une véritable tête de mule, elle ne lâcherait jamais le morceau, même si avec le temps elle avait arrêté de lui rendre visite, acceptant la distance qu'elle avait mise entre elles. Sa sœur ne se contentait que d'un appel pour son anniversaire et pour Noël mais à chaque fois, c'est sa secrétaire qui répondait, prenant le message. Anya faisait partie de ces nombreux sacrifices qu'elle avait dû faire pour l'héritage de leurs parents, se consacrant pleinement à l'entreprise.

\- Vous aussi avez droit à une pause, reprit Annie.

\- C'est un mot que je ne connais pas, répondit-elle à moitié absorbée dans sa lecture.

\- Mais c'est Noël ! N'avez-vous donc personne dans votre vie avec qui vous aimeriez passer les fêtes ?

Lexa redressa vivement la tête alors qu'une réponse s'imposa tout naturellement à elle mais elle était bien trop douloureuse et elle la renvoya d'où elle venait.

\- Personne, répondit-elle catégorique.

\- Et pas même avec cette… comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? Réfléchit Annie avant de lancer enthousiaste… Costia !

\- C'est de l'histoire ancienne, se rembrunit Lexa en tentant de retourner à son dossier mais la vieille femme ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

\- Y avait-il seulement une histoire, lança-t-elle avec un sarcasme non dissimulé qui lui valut deux émeraudes braqués sur elle. Ne soyez pas si surprise, votre réputation n'est plus à faire ! Et je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie, je sais faire la différence entre une véritable relation et les histoires de sexe.

\- Annie vous dépassez les bornes !

\- Bien, bien, si vous le dites… balaya-t-elle d'une main son emportement avant de récupérer le plateau repas maintenant vide et non sans cacher un petit sourire à ce constat.

Petit sourire qui ne manqua pas d'irriter d'avantage Lexa qui se sentait menez par le bout du nez et qui commençait à se demander pourquoi elle n'avait pas encore viré sa secrétaire de son bureau.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit au moins vous n'auriez pas été seule, reprit-elle.

\- Ne vous est-il pas venu à l'esprit que je préférais être seule ?! Craqua-t-elle d'exaspération. C'est la vie que j'ai choisis, moi et mon entreprise, cela me convient parfaitement. Maintenant sortez avant que je ne décide de vous renvoyer, termina-t-elle fatiguée.

Annie gloussa d'indignation puis se dirigea vers la porte mais au dernier moment, elle se retourna et fit de nouveau face à Lexa.

\- Acceptez le conseil d'une vieille femme, Lexa… cette entreprise ce n'est que des murs. Un jour viendra où vous vous en rendrez compte mais il sera trop tard.

Elle n'en dit pas plus et sortit, laissant une Lexa pensive derrière elle. Fermant les yeux lorsque la porte se referma, elle se repoussa dans le fond de son siège, se sachant maintenant incapable de continuer à travailler. Grognant de frustration alors que tous le monde semblaient s'être passés le mot pour l'énerver, elle se leva brusquement avant de ranger ses dossiers dans sa mallette puis attrapa sa veste pour sortir. Dans le hall alors qu'elle passait devant le bureau d'Annie qui s'affairait à son travail, elle s'arrêta brusquement, la prenant par surprise :

\- Je ne vous le dirais qu'une fois et nous n'aborderons plus jamais ce sujet, indiqua-t-elle avec une colère visible. Je ne suis partie de rien et j'ai transformé cette entreprise en empire. Mes parents m'ont confié leur héritage, c'est leur dernière volonté et je passerais ma vie à suivre leur vœu. Peu m'importe les sacrifices, j'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

\- En êtes-vous certaine ? Rétorqua de but en blanc Annie avec une lueur malicieuse dans le regard qui déstabilisa complètement les convictions de Lexa.

\- Certaine, répondit-elle alors que la vieille femme laissa feindre un fin sourire qui semblait lui crier qu'elle connaissait une vérité qu'elle semblait ignorer.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Lexa ne lui laissa pas l'opportunité de l'éclairer et tourna les talons tout droits vers la sortie. Elle emprunta son ascenseur privé, descendant directement au hall d'entrée du building mais au fur et à mesure de la descente, un sentiment étrange commença à l'assaillir. Elle n'arrivait à se départir de l'idée qu'Annie savait quelque chose mais comment le pourrait-elle ? Comment pouvait-elle savoir qu'il y a de cela plusieurs années, à cette même période, elle avait fait un choix qui avait déterminé toute son existence. Que ce même choix était la raison pour laquelle elle repoussait tout le monde ? Que bien qu'elle est choisie d'oublier, ce choix la hantait toujours au plus profond de son être ? Non cela était impossible et pourtant… Lexa poussa les grandes portes d'Heda Corporation sortant dans le froid de l'hiver mais elle ralentit son pas, tournant la tête vers le ciel pour observer les grandes lettres de son entreprise toisant la ville. Constatant l'œuvre de sa vie, sa fierté, ce pour quoi elle se levait chaque matin et en cet instant, elle fut certaine d'avoir fait le bon choix car son devoir passait avant tout le reste… Lexa reporta son attention sur son chemin alors qu'elle commença à traverser la route, seulement elle avait été trop absorbée par ses pensées pour voir arriver le véhicule qui la percuta de plein fouet. Le choc fut violent tandis que son corps rencontra le capot avant de voler sur la taule tel une poupée de chiffon pour finir par s'écraser sur le bitume à l'arrière de la voiture et rouler sur quelques mètres avant de subitement s'arrêter. C'est alors qu'elle sentit la douleur vriller son corps, sa respiration se faisant laborieuse tandis qu'elle toussota douloureusement du sang. Sa vue commença à se voiler alors que ses émeraudes fixaient le ciel floconnant, son regard s'arrêtant sur l'enseigne d'Heda Corporation avant de fermer les yeux, l'obscurité l'emportant…

 **A suivre…**

* * *

 **Voili, voilou, j'espère que cette petite mise en bouche vous a plu. Ceci n'étant qu'une introduction, le premier chapitre sera largement plus long c'est promis.**

 **Merci d'avoir jeté un œil à mon histoire et j'espère vous retrouver dimanche prochain. En attendant je vous souhaite une bonne semaine. :)**


	2. Réveil difficile

**CH1-Réveil difficile**

 **NDL : Merci pour vos follows, favoris et vos reviews. :D**

 **Malheureusement les négociations sur le délais de publication sont impossibles à cause du peu de temps libre que j'ai en ce moment, pour tout dire je viens juste de terminer ce chapitre et je suis en stresse totale pour le prochain qui est à peine esquissé dans ma tête. :(**

 **Si vous n'avez pas vu venir la voiture comme Lexa, je pense que comme elle vous ne verrez pas venir ce début non plus... Clarke docteur ? Peut-être, peut-être pas... :p**

 **Sur ce encore merci et je vous laisse découvrir la suite, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Lexa se réveilla dans un sursaut, respirant douloureusement comme si elle sortait d'une longue plongée en apnée. Tout ses sens étaient désorientés, incapable de visualiser son environnement alors que son cœur battait à tout rompre au rythme de sa respiration saccadée. Tout fut flou jusqu'au moment où une main vint se poser sur son bras et qu'une voix inquiète ne lui parvienne à travers le brouillard :

\- Hey, ça va ?

Tout devint subitement clair et elle tomba nez à nez avec deux saphirs plein d'inquiétude et des boucles blondes qui lui firent l'effet d'un électrochoc. Lexa bondit sous le choc et tomba rudement sur le sol de la chambre. La blonde se penchant immédiatement au bord du lit pour observer une Lexa aux émeraudes arrondis par la surprise et la bouche entrouverte, incapable de formuler quoi que ce soit, pas même un cri d'effroi.

\- Chérie, tu t'es fais mal ?!

 _« Chérie ? »_ Le cerveau de Lexa manqua de se court-circuiter à ce mot alors qu'elle continuait de la fixer complètement éberluée. Co…comment était-elle arrivée dans cette chambre alors que la dernière chose dont elle se souvenait était d'avoir quitté Heda Corporation avant… avant la voiture puis l'atroce douleur… ? Etait-elle morte ? Pourtant, elle sentait parfaitement son cœur battre à tout rompre mais elle ne pouvait être dans cette chambre et encore moins avec elle ?! C'était impossible mais ça semblait si réel. Et puis _Chérie_ ? C'est vraiment à elle qu'elle parlait ?! Elle nageait en plein délire, surement un effet de son accident… oui c'est ça elle délirait, elle allait se réveiller et… le flux de ses pensées se stoppa net, revenant brutalement à la réalité alors que quelques choses de râpeux et gluant vint agresser son visage.

\- Alie ! Non recule ! ordonna la blonde.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que… ? grommela Lexa en repoussant son agresseur avant de tomber nez à nez avec un berger australien au pelage rouge feu et aux yeux noisette joueurs.

Après l'avoir repoussé, elle se releva rapidement, s'essuyant le visage pour y chasser la bave de l'animal battant joyeusement de la queue. Voyant qu'elle ne lui ferait l'honneur d'aucune caresse, la chienne sauta sur le lit et obtint son dû auprès de la blonde qui la caressa sans retenue. Lexa les observa encore plus confuse car visiblement elle était la seule à trouver la situation anormale. C'est alors que la porte de la chambre fut poussée pour laisser entrer une petite tête brune, haute comme trois pommes, et qui à quatre pattes avança jusqu'au lit pour s'agripper aux couvertures afin de se mettre debout.

\- Viens-là mon cœur, souffla la blonde en attrapant la petite dans ses bras avant de se réinstaller sur le lit avec elle.

\- Man ? Man ? Et Man ?! entendit-elle pour la troisième fois alors qu'on tira vivement sur son bras.

Elle détourna la tête de la blonde pour rencontrer un petit bonhomme d'environ cinq ans dont les yeux oscillants entre le bleu et le vert ne lui laissèrent plus aucun doute sur la situation, pas plus que la manière dont il venait de l'appeler. Et ce fut le coup de grâce, incapable d'en supporter d'avantage, elle paniqua complètement et sortit en courant de la chambre sous les appels de la blonde inquiète.

Lexa traversa la maison sans vraiment la voir jusqu'à la porte d'entrée par laquelle elle s'engouffra avec soulagement. Elle fit plusieurs pas à l'extérieur et ce ne fut qu'une fois sa panique calmée, qu'elle réalisa qu'elle était pieds nus dans la neige. Elle recula immédiatement pour remonter sur le perron épargné par le manteau blanc. Malgré tout, le mal était fait, ses pieds hurlaient de douleur sous les brûlures glaciales. Cependant, son esprit en fit abstraction lorsqu'elle observa pleinement son environnement. Découvrant, un parfait petit jardin, identique aux autres maisons de la rue, réalisant alors qu'elle était en pleine banlieue de Polis… enfin Polis, l'espérait-elle… mais que faisait-elle là ? Jamais elle ne serait venue ici de son plein gré et… eux… à l'intérieur… ils ne pouvaient pas être sa… mais que se passait-t-il ? Elle en était à se questionner lorsqu'elle entendit une sonnette de vélo. Son regard se leva vers la route et elle vit le petit coursier du quartier qui livrait les journaux. Journal qu'il jeta et que bien sûr, elle reçut en plein visage. Lexa ferma les yeux, se retenant de craquer alors que le journal tombait à ses pieds. Elle finit par le ramasser et l'ouvrir, ses mains se mettant soudainement à trembler alors qu'elle lut la date du jour, _« 21 décembre »_ , c'était impossible. La veille, elle se réveillait au côté de Costia puis elle travaillait toute la journée pour finir allongée sur le bitume… elle pouvait encore sentir l'impact du véhicule contre son corps. Une fois de plus le tumulte de ses pensées fut stoppé alors qu'un manteau chaud se posa sur ses épaules, accompagnée par la chaleur d'un corps se serrant contre elle avant d'entendre au creux de son oreille :

\- Tu vas attraper froid, rentres avec nous.

Demandé doucement, tentant de masquer son inquiétude, elle réussit à l'apaiser avant qu'elle ne se rappel de la folie de la situation. Lexa ferma les yeux alors que l'étreinte chaleureuse se resserra, une étreinte familière dont elle connaissait par cœur les sensations, un corps qui l'épousait parfaitement…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Parles-moi… l'invita doucement la blonde.

 _« Ce que j'ai ? »_ rit-elle nerveusement dans son esprit. _« Ce que j'ai… c'est que tu ne peux pas être là ! On ne peut pas être ensemble parce que j'ai pris une décision il y a dix ans ! »_

* * *

 _ **Il y a dix ans…**_

 _Lexa affrontait les saphirs, le cœur lourd mais déterminée dans sa décision alors qu'elle venait de lui annoncer ce qu'elle lui cachait depuis plusieurs semaines. Semaines, où elle avait été plus que distante, préparant doucement les choses, du moins l'espérait-elle mais la tempête qui se levait dans ses beaux yeux bleus lui hurlait le contraire._

 _\- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? S'indigna la blonde, refusant d'y croire._

 _\- Je le suis, confirma-t-elle le visage fermé et catégorique._

 _\- Lexa…_

 _\- C'est terminé, Clarke, asséna-t-elle durement car elle souhaitait en terminer rapidement, de la manière qu'on retire un pansement d'une blessure pour ne pas en ressentir la douleur._

 _\- Co… comment tu peux balayer trois années de relations comme ça ?! S'emporta-t-elle cette fois. On dirait que ça ne te fait rien ! ajouta-t-elle, sa voix s'effritant alors que les larmes menaçaient._

 _\- Je ne fais pas ça de gaieté de cœur, répondit-elle pourtant sans émotion, j'ai des responsabilités, un devoir envers mes parents que je me dois de respecter. Je sais que tu comprends._

 _\- Je comprends mais je t'interdis d'utiliser la mort de mon père pour essayer de m'amadouer, la pointa-t-elle du doigt avec colère. Je sais que tu veux pouvoir reprendre l'entreprise qu'ils vous ont laissée mais t'es pas obligée de rompre avec moi pour y arriver._

 _\- Je vais aller à l'autre bout du pays pour étudier…_

 _\- On peut tenir la distance Lexa ! La coupa-t-elle avant de craquer, laissant ses larmes couler. Tu ne crois plus en nous ?_

 _Lexa sentit sa détermination vaciller une fraction de seconde, cependant elle n'en montra rien, gardant un regard distant, comme si rien ne l'atteignait mais en vérité son cœur se déchirait à chacune de ses paroles. I peine quelques mois, elle perdait ses parents dans un terrible accident et la douleur de leur perte la hantait chaque jour. Elle ne voulait plus connaitre la perte de l'être aimé, peu importe la raison, et elle savait qu'au bout du compte sa relation avec Clarke ne tiendrait pas la distance. Elles auraient beau y mettre toute leur volonté, rien n'en changerait l'issue. Clarke était une éternelle optimiste mais pas elle… alors elle préférait arrêter là, avant de souffrir. Restant de marbre, elle asséna le dernier coup :_

 _\- Je ne prends pas cette décision avec mon cœur mais avec ma tête et elle me dit que je ne peux me permettre de distraction._

 _Demi vérité qui termina de détruire le cœur de la blonde, Lexa se préparant à recevoir la déferlante de sa douleur._

 _\- Une distraction ? répéta-t-elle presque incrédule et la voix brisée. Alors c'est ce que je suis devenue pour toi ?_

 _\- Je suis désolée…_

 _Sur ces derniers mots, elle se détourna et s'éloigna, ignorant les appels désespérés de Clarke…_

* * *

Lexa se défit de l'étreinte et après avoir reculé d'un pas, elle fit face aux saphirs qui la scrutaient concernée par son étrange attitude.

\- Tout va bien… Clarke, la rassura-t-elle doucement en tentant un mince sourire alors qu'elle retrouvait la sensation de se prénom longtemps oublié sur ses lèvres.

\- Lex… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Insista-t-elle doucement.

 _« Lex »_ … elle avait oublié comme cela sonnait à ses oreilles. Seule Clarke l'avait appelé ainsi. Au début, elle l'avait rabroué comme tous ceux qui avaient utilisé ce diminutif pour finir par céder à son obstination. Ce qui avait démarré par un jeu pour l'embêter était devenue le privilège de la blonde …

\- Juste un mauvais rêve… j'ai eu besoin de prendre l'air, trouva-t-elle enfin une réponse à donner.

\- Toujours le même ?

Lexa fronça des sourcils. Comment ça toujours le même ? Sa curiosité était piquée mais elle hésita à lui donner des détails mais finalement elle n'eut pas à le faire :

\- Tu diriges une grande entreprise, tout te réussis mais tu finis renversées par une voiture… ? ajouta-t-elle prudemment.

Cette nouvelle information, la troubla profondément… avait-elle rêvé toute sa vie ? Un doute commença à s'immiscer en elle alors que Clarke continua un peu plus inquiète :

\- Hey c'était qu'un mauvais rêve, tenta-t-elle de la rassurer tout en venant doucement caresser son bras.

Songeuse, Lexa ne prit pas conscience du geste réconfortant de la blonde, se laissant inconsciemment apaiser, elle se laissa aller…

\- Tout avait l'air si réel… je peux encore sentir le choc du véhicule et la douleur… c'est comme si j'y étais et j'ai l'impression d'y être encore pour être honnête…

Tout en disant cela, elle tourna le regard vers la blonde, croisant ses saphirs soucieux et commençant à lentement s'y perdre jusqu'à ce que l'instant soit brisé…

\- Aie ! Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! S'exclama-t-elle en se frottant le bras là où Clarke venait de la pincer.

\- Pour te prouver que tu es bien réveillée, se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

Si le geste se voulait amusant, il terrifia Lexa qui réalisa que depuis son réveil elle avait ressentit chaque douleur. Sa chute du lit, la neige sur ses pieds, le journal sur son visage et le pincement de Clarke… mon dieu, elle était bel et bien réveillée, tout ceci était bien réel.

\- Sérieusement, on devrait rentrer maintenant, tu vas attraper froid et les enfants nous attendent.

Lexa fixa la porte avec effroi, se rappelant ce qui l'attendait dans cette maison puis un frisson de froid la parcourut. Son regard se porta sur sa tenue, un simple pantalon de pyjama et un vieux t-shirt délavé. Elle grimaça en se demandant comment elle pouvait oser porter ça puis elle suivit à contrecœur Clarke à l'intérieur, choisissant de jouer le jeu à défaut d'autre solution…

* * *

Lexa était assise à table avec les enfants tandis que Clarke s'affairait autour d'eux, jonglant entre la préparation du petit-déjeuner et son départ pour le travail, mais la brune était à peine consciente de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Toujours déconcertée par la situation et alors que son esprit vagabondait de questions en théories, son regard passait au crible la maison. Elle n'était pas très grande, la cuisine et le salon ne faisant qu'une seule et même pièce avec un escalier menant à l'étage où se situaient les chambres, et sous le dit escalier, une porte menant sans doute au garage. On était bien loin de son appartement faisant trois fois la surface de cette maison mais ce qui la déconcertait le plus, c'était le désordre y régnant, elle n'était pas maniaque mais tout de même. Vêtements d'enfant et jouets traînaient un peu partout dans le salon, quant à la cuisine, la vaisselle ne semblait pas pressée d'être faite, c'était en total contraste avec l'ordre qu'elle appréciait tant. Du coup, comment pouvait-elle vivre ici ? Et en banlieue avec leur impeccable pelouse qui lui donnait la nausée ? Elle aurait pu avoir la preuve que tout ceci n'était qu'une farce si seulement il n'y avait pas eu toutes ces photos d'elle au côté de Clarke et des enfants. Pourtant elle n'était pas à sa place, tout ceci n'était pas sa vie…

\- Lexa ?

\- Hum oui ? Sortit-elle de ses pensées pour prêter attention à Clarke qui la regardait si intensément qu'elle se sentit mal-à-l'aise sous les saphirs.

\- Je te rappelais que tu dois récupérer Aden et Alyson ce soir étant donné que je termine mon service tard à l'hôpital, l'informa-t-elle en déposant une assiette de pancakes au centre de la table.

\- Tu es docteur ? S'étonna autant que se réjouit Lexa de ce fait car elle se souvenait combien Clarke souhaitait le devenir.

C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle n'avait pu la suivre à l'autre bout du pays il y a dix ans. La blonde avait été acceptée dans la meilleure fac de médecine du pays, cela avait été une grande nouvelle pour elles. Lexa avait été fière d'elle et cela avait été un de leur plus beau moment dans leur vie de couple, leurs projets prenant enfin formes… du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle reçoive une réponse qu'elle n'attendait plus de la part de la fac de ses rêves, la Natblida University, et que tout vole en éclat.

\- Euh oui… répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension face à son étonnement visible comme si elle le découvrait dans l'instant.

Clarke porta une main soucieuse au front de Lexa mais cette dernière écarta sa main avant même qu'elle ne la touche.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Bougonna-t-elle à la blonde.

\- Juste voir si tu as de la fièvre, tu agis bizarrement ce matin.

\- Man t'es malade ? demanda Aden à son tour inquiet.

Lexa coincée sous le regard de la mère et du fils, passa plusieurs fois de l'un à l'autre avant de se lever, préférant la fuite.

\- Je vais m'habiller… annonça-t-elle avant de disparaître à l'étage.

En haut, elle entra dans la chambre où elle s'était réveillée, contourna le grand lit qu'elle partageait avec Clarke pour rejoindre l'armoire et en sortir des vêtements propres, espérant prendre les siens et non ceux de la blonde. Bien qu'elle ne soit plus à une bizarrerie près, elle ne souhaitait pas en rajouter aux yeux de la petite famille. Lorsqu'elle retourna dans le couloir pour rejoindre la salle de bain, elle tomba nez à nez avec la chienne qui l'avait agressé de léchouilles baveuses un peu plus tôt. Alie était assise bien droite entre elle et sa destination. Ses yeux chocolat l'observaient attentivement alors qu'elle s'était figée à quelques pas d'elle. L'animal inclina la tête sur le côté puis après une dernière analyse, se leva prudemment pour venir lui sentir doucement la main. Elle se rassit ensuite puis leva la tête vers elle tout en couinant de tristesse.

\- Et oui, même apparence, même voix, même odeur mais je ne suis pas ta maîtresse, marmonna-t-elle à l'animal.

Alie s'arrêta de pleurer et commença à remuer la queue, les yeux implorant, quémandant une caresse comme si elle avait senti un changement dans son attitude.

\- Si tu crois que tu vas m'avoir avec tes grands yeux tout brillants, tu rêves…

Elle dépassa la chienne, l'ignorant superbement mais lorsqu'elle atteignit la porte de la salle de bain, elle se mit à lui aboyer dessus.

\- Tout va bien là-haut ?! entendit-elle Clarke.

\- Tu vas te taire oui ! Chuchota Lexa à la chienne qui lui lança un regard espiègle avant de réitérer ses aboiements.

\- Lexa ?!

\- Oui, oui tout va bien, on joue ! répondit-elle en lançant un regard assassin à la chienne.

Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin que ce sale cabot, ajoute un comportement étrange au sien. Que ferait Clarke si le chien commençait à agir étrangement en sa présence ? Déjà qu'elle la trouvait bizarre, elle serait bien capable d'en déduire que la chienne sentait un problème chez elle et l'enverrait passer des examens ou que savait-elle d'autre. Non, il fallait qu'elle calme les choses jusqu'au départ au travail de Clarke pour qu'elle puisse s'éclipser et aller chercher des réponses.

\- Ok d'accord qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle à l'animal en tentant d'occulter le ridicule de la situation mais au moins ça changeait des situations flippantes.

Alie inclina à nouveau la tête sur le côté et au point où en étaient les choses, elle aurait juré l'avoir vu sourire avant de s'avancer vers elle la queue frétillante de joie.

\- T'as gagné… capitula Lexa en s'accroupissant devant elle pour commencer à la caresser.

Elle s'exécuta d'abord avec peu de conviction puis inconsciemment, elle sembla y prendre goût, ses gestes devenant moins mécaniques. Alie dû sentir la différence car soudainement alors qu'elle s'était assise et fixait le sol, elle redressa la tête et croisa les émeraudes de la brune avant de se jeter sur elle. De ses deux pattes sur ses épaules, elle la poussa au sol, Lexa se retrouvant écrasée sous la masse de poils qui léchait son visage avec une joie non dissimulée. Et si elle avait pu lire les pensées de l'animal, Lexa aurait su qu'elle venait d'apercevoir sa maitresse en elle…

* * *

Lorsque Lexa redescendit plusieurs minutes plus tard, Clarke déposait la vaisselle du déjeuner dans l'évier avec précipitation avant de se tourner vers elle avec soulagement.

\- T'es prête, géniale, dit-elle en allant attraper son sac et ses clés.

Elle alla ensuite embrasser les enfants encore à table.

\- A ce soir mes amours et soit sage à l'école, précisa-t-elle à Aden tout en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Le petit blondinet ronchonna en repoussant la main de sa mère puis cette dernière rejoignit Lexa, la prenant par surprise en venant déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Passe une bonne journée, souffla-t-elle en s'éloignant et prenant la direction de la porte.

Lexa qui s'était figée au contact de ses lèvres, mit un certain temps à comprendre ses paroles mais lorsqu'elle le fit, elle paniqua totalement.

\- Et eux ? L'interpella-t-elle en désignant les enfants. Tu… tu ne vas pas les laisser là ?!

\- Très drôle chérie ! Rigola faussement Clarke. Vous allez être en retard pour l'école si vous ne vous dépêchez pas !

Et la porte se referma sur elle, le silence tombant brutalement sur la maison alors que Lexa restait prostrée.

\- C'est un cauchemar… finit-elle par souffler.

\- Wouff ! Lança le berger dont elle relevait seulement la présence à ses côtés.

\- Toi n'en rajoute pas… grogna-t-elle à la chienne qui partit se réfugier dans son panier à l'entrée.

Inspirant profondément, Lexa se tourna vers les enfants qui l'observaient silencieusement. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve enfin la force de réagir. Après tout elle dirigeait la plus grande entreprise du pays alors deux enfants ne devraient pas être difficile à gérer…

\- Très bien Aden, rompit-elle le silence en prenant une posture rigide et sa voix de « Commandante », tu montes t'habiller pendant que je m'occupe de ta sœur.

\- Tout seul ? demanda le petit blond quelque peu désarçonné par le ton froid que prenait sa mère.

\- T'es un grand garçon non ? Lui retourna-t-elle en levant un sourcil et ignorant que ce rituel matinal était un moment de complicité entre elle et son fils.

\- Oui…

\- Alors file t'habiller, lui redit-elle tout en prenant la plus petite dans ses bras.

Aden sauta de sa chaise puis il monta les escaliers, néanmoins peu enjoué à l'idée de s'habiller seul mais Lexa n'y prêta guère attention disparaissant dans la salle de bain avec la petite tandis qu'il disparaissait dans sa chambre.

\- A nous deux… souffla-t-elle en posant la petite brune sur la table à langer.

Lexa repéra les différents produits disposés au bout du meuble et dont elle aurait éventuellement besoin même si elle n'avait aucune idée de leur utilité pour la plupart avant d'entreprendre de retirer son pyjama à la petite. Cette dernière souriant et s'amusant à tenter d'attraper ses pieds, pas le moins déranger par le manque d'assurance dont faisait preuve sa mère. Les gesticulations de l'enfant n'aidaient guère Lexa qui mit plus longtemps que nécessaire pour la déshabiller puis une fois fait, son regard se posa sur la couche dont une odeur nauséabonde commençait à doucement imprégner la pièce.

\- Tu ne m'as pas fait ça… grimaça-t-elle sous le rire de l'enfant.

Redoutant ce qu'elle allait trouver, elle prit sans conviction les attaches de la couche puis dans un soupir de motivation elle tira franchement dessus, libérant pour de bon l'objet du crime. Lexa porta immédiatement une main à son nez mais le mal était fait, il lui était impossible d'échapper à l'odeur cauchemardesque de cette couche.

\- Mais comment tu peux faire un truc pareil avec ta taille ?! Ce n'est pas humain une odeur pareille ! S'insurgea-t-elle alors que de sa main libre, elle réussit à plier la couche et la jeter dans la poubelle, le tout sous les rires de la petite tête brune.

Après cette mésaventure, Lexa lui mit une couche propre et l'habilla tout aussi laborieusement que pour la déshabiller mais ce qu'elle ne remarqua par c'est qu'elle avait un spectateur. Aden l'observait depuis l'embrasure de la porte, visiblement confus par la maladresse de sa mère.

\- Tu sais plus faire ?

La petite voix prit par surprise Lexa qui sursauta de peur, sa vive réaction faisait également sursauter la petite qui se mit instantanément à pleurer.

\- Non, non, non, non… pleure pas… la supplia-t-elle mais bien sûr cela était peine perdue et Alison redoubla d'effort dans ses cris pour son plus grand malheur.

Pleures insupportables qui eurent définitivement raison de sa patience.

\- Regarde ce que tu as fait ! S'emporta-t-elle contre le garçon. On s'annonce avant d'entrer ! On ne surprend pas les gens comme ça, Aden !

Il sursauta à son tour, prit par surprise par la colère de sa mère. Il baissa la tête alors que sa frimousse commença à trembler mais il partit en courant avant de verser ne serait-ce qu'une larme.

\- Génial… soupira Lexa en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de déclencher… vraiment géniale.

Elle attrapa Alison dont les pleures se calmèrent dès qu'elle fut dans ses bras, se blottissant tout naturellement contre elle mais alors qu'elle cherchait Aden, cela lui échappa complètement. Elle le trouva dans sa chambre, couché sur son lit, le dos à la porte.

\- Aden ?

\- Nan ! J'veux pas te voir, t'es méchantes !

\- Ok alors je suis à peu près sûre que tu n'es pas autorisé à me parler comme ça alors si tu ne veux pas que je me fâche, tu vas te dépêcher de venir pour qu'on puisse partir à l'école.

 _« Et pour que je puisse retrouver ma vie »_ songea-t-elle alors qu'Aden daignait se lever face à son ton autoritaire. Ignorant totalement que l'enfant ne l'avait jamais entendu lui parler ainsi, si durement et froidement, et encore moins lui crier dessus. La crise finalement résolue, Lexa et les enfants retournèrent au salon où Aden attrapa son sac et sa veste pendant qu'elle en fit de même avec Alison. C'est ensuite avec la coopération du garçon qu'elle réussit à trouver son école et la crèche où elle les déposa. Une fois libre, elle roula à pleine vitesse vers le cœur de Polis pour retrouver sa vie, son entreprise et des réponses…

* * *

Lexa roulait à travers les rues de Polis où la circulation se faisait difficile. En pleine heure de pointe, elle râlait derrière son volant contre les autres automobilistes alors que le confort de sa voiture avec chauffeur lui manquait terriblement. La neige avait recouvert les routes durant la nuit, rendant la circulation difficile alors que seuls les grands axes avaient été déneigés. Finalement à bout de patience, elle décida de tenter le tout pour le tout, espérant que le vieil espace qu'elle conduisait vaincrait l'épaisse couche de neige, elle tourna dans une ruelle puis parcourut tant bien que mal les rues enneigés. Plus elle se rapprochait d'Heda Corporation plus elle se sentait soulagée à l'idée que cette farce monumental allait prendre fin. Impatiente, Lexa commença à s'agiter dans son siège, ses pouces tapants de plus en plus frénétiquement contre le volant puis elle arriva enfin. Elle gara le véhicule puis en descendit pour se précipiter dans le building. Avançant d'un pas rapide, elle ignora le gardien à l'accueil et traça son chemin mais l'homme la stoppa immédiatement.

\- Madame où allez-vous comme ça ? lui demanda-t-il très sérieusement alors qu'il avait refermé une poigne ferme sur son bras.

\- Vous plaisantez ? Retourna-t-elle dans un hoquet amusé.

\- Non Madame, avez-vous rendez-vous ? Vous ne pouvez monter sans être annoncée.

Lexa resta médusée quelques secondes. Elle connaissait Gustus depuis des années, tous les matins ils se gratifiaient de politesses contenues lorsqu'elle arrivait la première au bureau. Avec le temps ce grand costaud à la barbe sombre était ce qui s'approchait le plus d'un ami pour Lexa… il avait toujours une parole amicale à son égard lorsqu'ils se croisaient et parfois il lui était arrivé de lui rappeler qu'elle devait rentrer chez elle se reposer alors qu'elle veillait bien trop tard au bureau. D'une manière bien plus subtile qu'Annie, il veillait sur elle et Lexa le lui avait bien rendu en l'aidant lorsqu'il avait eu des soucis financiers suite à la longue hospitalisation de sa femme suite à un accident. Ils partageaient un respect mutuel mais l'homme se tenant devant elle la découvrait clairement pour la première fois. Son regard ne pouvait être plus clair, elle était une étrangère.

\- Je suis Lexa Woods, PDG de cette entreprise, l'informa-t-elle pourtant et ne pouvant cacher sa propre incompréhension.

Gustus l'examina attentivement, son regard la scannant de haut en bas et même s'il ne dit rien, gardant sa bienveillance habituelle, elle ne douta pas un seul instant que sa tenue composée d'un jean, d'un pull noir et d'une veste des plus banals ne donnait guère l'image d'une PDG.

\- Madame… la dirigeante de cette entreprise est actuellement dans son bureau, annonça-t-il avec précaution pour ne pas la heurter alors qu'il la relâcha.

\- Mais c'est impossible…

 _« Comme tout ce qui arrive depuis ce matin… » Une petite voix lui murmura l'évidence._

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle presque faiblement.

Gustus se tourna vers le mur juste derrière le bureau d'accueil où une immense plaque aux innombrables noms trônait. Lexa avança d'un pas afin de distinguer le nom suivant le titre de PDG puis elle recula brusquement, frappée de plein fouet par cette nouvelle information.

\- Est-ce que ça va Madame ? S'enquit le bienveillant Gustus.

Mais Lexa ne l'entendit pas, reculant de plus en plus vite jusqu'à se tourner complètement pour sortir en courant. Poussant les grandes portes du building, elle courut quelques mètres dans la neige puis leva la tête vers le ciel, découvrant avec effroi les lettres majuscules gravant le nom d'Azgeda Corporation sur ce qui fut sa propriété…

* * *

Il fallut un certain temps à Lexa pour se remettre de sa découverte mais elle finit par remonter dans sa voiture. Dans laquelle elle réfléchit longuement cherchant quoi faire de cette découverte mais surtout à ce qu'était devenue son entreprise et finalement la réponse s'imposa d'elle-même. Ce qui la conduisit à se tenir devant un bâtiment bien précis, vieux et familier. Elle le fixait depuis ce qui lui semblait maintenant une éternité. A la fois prise de nostalgie mais également de peur et de déception. Peur de ce qu'elle allait continuer de découvrir mais ce qui culminait était la déception de voir son travail, ses sacrifices réduits à néant. Devant elle se dressait l'entreprise d'import-export Heda, aussi insignifiante que dans ses souvenirs, avant qu'elle n'en prenne les commandes et n'en face un exemple de réussite et de pouvoir. Lexa sortit de sa voiture enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches alors que son regard vaquait du vieil entrepôt à la peinture jaunie au petit bâtiment de béton abritant les bureaux. Elle approchait de la bâtisse principale lorsqu'elle croisa trois employés se dirigeant vers l'entrepôt. Le groupe d'hommes la salua d'un signe de tête respectueux accompagné d'un « commandant » en guise de titre. Lexa ralentit le pas alors qu'ils disparurent à l'intérieur, frappée par une telle attitude à son égard et par l'utilisation de son surnom ainsi dépourvue de toute connotation négative. Non pas que ses employés habituelles ne lui montraient aucun respect mais généralement cela sonnait faux, c'était un respect imposé par la hiérarchie alors qu'ici, elle n'avait rien ressentit de cela. Ce respect était volontaire et visiblement on ne l'appelait pas « commandant » comme une insulte prononcée dans son dos. Commençant à se faire aux surprises de cette réalité, elle ne laissa pas distraire de son objectif et pénétra dans le bâtiment où elle fut à nouveau respectueusement saluée par une secrétaire. Tout ceci ne faisant plus aucun doute sur le fait que la société Heda lui appartenait bel et bien. Avide d'en apprendre plus, elle contourna le bureau d'accueil et entreprit de chercher son bureau. Lexa avança dans un couloir et commença à observer chacune des portes se présentant à elle en espérant trouver son nom sur l'une d'elle. C'est alors qu'une porte qu'elle avait dépassé s'ouvrit.

-Hey sœurette !

Lexa sursauta de surprise à l'entente de la voix de sa sœur. Que faisait Anya ici ? Elle qui vivait et travaillait à plusieurs heures de Polis ? Mais elle n'eut le temps de s'interroger d'avantage que la grande blonde venait poser sans douceur un bras autour de ses épaules. Sa sœur ainée la serra fortement contre elle tout en lui ébouriffant les cheveux avant de lancer d'un air taquin :

\- T'es en retard ce matin ! Aurait-on fait de l'exercice matinal avec sa petite femme ?

\- Raaah Anya ! grogna-t-elle en se libérant de son bras puis réarrangeant ses cheveux.

\- Oh là, on dirait plutôt que tu n'as pas eu ton câlin matinal… grimaça-t-elle tout à fait sérieusement.

\- Tu… mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! demanda Lexa qui rougit légèrement mal-à-l'aise alors que quelques employés qui passèrent dans l'entrée les regardèrent avec un amusement non dissimulé.

\- Et bien même si je rêverais d'être ailleurs à préparer mon mariage, je t'attends depuis une demi-heure pour…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? La coupa-t-elle avec surprise.

\- Que je t'attends depuis trente minutes…

\- Non avant ça !

\- Que je rêverais d'être ailleurs à préparer mon mariage, répéta Anya avec confusion.

Lexa resta silencieuse, bien qu'il lui soit difficile de ne pas exprimer haut et fort son étonnement face à cette nouvelle. Anya, la reine des histoires sans lendemain allait se marier… mais qui a réussi à la convaincre de s'engager ?! Alors que de nombreuses questions lui brûlaient les lèvres, elle ne pouvait décemment pas les poser. Si elle avait pu faire oublier à Clarke son comportement étrange, il n'en serait pas de même avec sa sœur qui ne la lâcherait pas pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

\- Oui, oui bien sûr le mariage… souffla-t-elle finalement. Désolée, j'avais cru comprendre autre chose.

Anya la fixa suspicieusement et pendant un instant Lexa eut peur qu'elle ne la questionne mais soudainement, elle reprit comme si de rien n'était :

\- Et comment vont mes neveux adorés ? S'enquit-elle joyeusement tout en l'entrainant vers une porte.

\- A merveille, répondit-elle simplement alors qu'elle aperçut son nom inscrit sur la porte.

Soulagée d'avoir résolu le problème de son bureau, elle se défit de l'étreinte de sa sœur et entra suivit de près par cette dernière. La pièce n'était pas très grande et par rapport à son bureau habituel c'était un placard. Le luxueux bureau en bois massif était remplacé par un bureau métallique aux airs d'usine, quand à son confortable fauteuil en cuir il y trônait à la place une simple chaise. La touche finale étant l'horrible armoire métallique aux airs de casiers siégeant à côté de la porte ainsi qu'un petit distributeur d'eau. Déception et dégoût vinrent à nouveau se rencontrer alors que les émeraudes analysaient la pièce. Anya la dépassa pour aller s'assoir sur une des chaises faisant face au bureau, l'obligeant ainsi à réagir, Lexa sortit de sa contemplation pour aller s'assoir à sa place de directrice.

\- Bien, commença Anya avant de continuer en déposant plusieurs dossiers devant elle, il est temps d'aborder les sujets fâcheux.

Elle eut instantanément toute son attention. Sa sœur avait quitté son air taquin et sa bonne humeur pour une posture soudainement plus sérieuse.

\- Il faut vraiment que tu étudies ces propositions.

Le ton était fermé. C'était clairement un ordre et non une demande.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est… ? demanda-t-elle prudemment.

\- Des propositions de rachat de l'entreprise…

\- Quoi ?! S'étrangla Lexa.

\- Ecoute, je sais que tu ne veux pas en entendre parler…

 _« Voilà au moins un point commun avec mon double »_ songea Lexa malgré la tournure cauchemardesque des choses. Vendre son entreprise, comment l'idée ne pouvait ne serait-ce qu'effleurer Anya ? C'était l'héritage de leurs parents…

\- mais nos finances sont catastrophiques, on ne peut pas continuer comme ça et en tant qu'associée je ne peux te laisser ignorer le problème…

 _« Associée ?! »_ , Anya n'a donc pas renoncé à ses parts de l'entreprise comme elle l'avait fait après qu'elle soit rentrée pour reprendre la direction après avoir été diplômée de Natblida. Elle travaillait donc avec sa sœur au lieu d'être devenues des étrangères l'une pour l'autre…

\- Lorsque tu m'as demandé de travailler avec toi alors que je voulais te vendre mes parts, l'un de tes arguments a été que tu ne pourrais jamais gérer cette entreprise autrement qu'avec ton cœur et que tu avais, je cite « besoin de mon esprit borné et pragmatique » pour compenser ce problème alors c'est ce que je fais.

\- Il est hors de question de vendre… clarifia doucement mais durement Lexa.

Elles s'affrontèrent du regard, les émeraudes se faisant glaçant alors que les amandes de sa sœur s'adoucir avant que ses épaules ne s'affaissent.

\- Lexa…

\- C'est l'héritage de nos parents, la coupa-t-elle avec une pointe de colère tout en se levant pour aller se servir un verre d'eau.

\- Ne crois pas que je l'oubli, grinça Anya en la suivant du regard. Ce lieu est empreint de souvenir, il n'y a pas un jour où je ne les vois pas entre ces murs mais c'est tout ce que c'est : des murs.

Lexa qui venait de se rassoir à sa place avec son verre releva brutalement les yeux à l'entente de ces mots qui firent étrangement écho à ceux d'Annie.

\- Il y a forcément une autre solution, souffla-t-elle finalement.

\- Ça fait des mois qu'on s'épuise à chercher… la conclusion en est que si on ne vend pas, on court tout droit à la faillite.

\- Laisse-moi étudier une dernière fois le problème, lui demanda-t-elle certaine de pouvoir trouver une solution.

Anya la fixa, le dilemme se jouant dans ses yeux puis elle finit par acquiescer silencieusement avant d'ajouter :

\- Je vais demander à ce qu'on te laisse tranquille pour la journée…

\- Merci…

\- mais si demain matin tu n'as pas de plan fiable, on vend, la coupa-t-elle catégorique.

\- Cela me semble raisonnable, accepta Lexa.

Satisfaite par sa réponse, Anya se leva puis lui dit :

\- Si tu as besoin de quoi ce soit n'hésite pas à me demander mais tu dois avoir tout les dossiers nécessaires ici.

Lexa opina tout en prenant son verre pour boire alors qu'Anya se dirigea vers la porte avant de lancer par-dessus son épaule :

\- Oh et on ne pourra pas manger ensemble ce midi, Raven a décidé de quitter son garage pour m'emmener déjeuner.

\- Et depuis quand ta sœur passe après Raven ? Retourna-t-elle naturellement avant de boire une gorgée de son verre.

\- Depuis qu'on est fiancée, répondit tout aussi naturellement Anya avant de vivement se retourner en entendant Lexa s'étouffer avec son eau. Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Oui, oui… juste avalé de travers…

Elle se justifia péniblement entre ses toussotements alors qu'elle digérait l'information. Anya allait se marier à Raven. Le peu de fois où ces deux-la s'étaient vues durant sa relation avec Clarke, elles avaient faillit s'écharper comme chien et chat. Lexa et Clarke ne pouvant les laisser seules dans la même pièce sans que cela ne se termine en guerre totale. Et maintenant, elles allaient se marier ? Elle cacha sa stupéfaction à travers son étouffement, reprenant son air et contenance. Anya attendit que sa toux cesse puis elle quitta le bureau, la laissant seule à son entreprise de trouver une solution à leur problème financier…

* * *

Lexa referma violemment le dossier qu'elle lisait, la colère montante alors qu'elle réalisait à quel point la situation de l'entreprise était catastrophique. Après des heures à tout passer le moindre détail en revu, elle devait douloureusement admettre qu'elle ne trouvait aucune solution au problème. L'historique d'Heda depuis qu'elle en avait repris sa gestion avec sa sœur n'était qu'un cumul de mauvaises décisions. Plus clairement, toutes les décisions, les opportunités qu'elle avait saisies pour mener l'entreprise au sommet avaient été écartées, ratées par son double. Certaines étaient si stupides qu'il lui apparaissait clairement qu'elle n'avait jamais dû suivre les études qu'elle avait elle-même suivit et qui lui aurait évité de faire ces erreurs. Ce qui avait amené une autre question ? Qu'était-il arrivé pour qu'elle n'aille pas à la Natblida University ? La réponse s'imposait d'elle-même : Clarke. Cette dernière avait-elle réussi à la convaincre de rester ? Lui avait-elle fait perdre sa meilleure chance de respecter son devoir ? Lexa serra les dents à cette idée car les faits étaient là, aujourd'hui, elle allait devoir vendre l'entreprise de ses parents. Portant à contrecœur le regard sur les dossiers que lui avait porté Anya, elle s'empara de l'un d'eux et l'ouvrit mais lorsqu'elle lut l'en-tête ses émeraudes s'assombrir d'une colère sourde. Elle referma le dossier d'une main qui claqua fortement sur le métal du bureau puis sa chaise racla bruyamment le sol lorsqu'elle se leva. Attrapant avec énergie sa veste sur le dossier de sa chaise, c'est d'un pas furieux qu'elle quitta la pièce en claquant la porte.

\- Lexa ?! l'interrogea Anya qui était sortie de son bureau à l'entente de tant de raffut.

Elle l'ignora, continuant son chemin jusqu'à la sortie puis jusqu'à sa voiture alors qu'elle ne décolérait pas de sa découverte : Azgeda, Nia Queen souhaitait racheter Heda. Bien que l'ironie de la situation ne lui échappe pas, Lexa ne pouvait tout simplement pas le concevoir. Son héritage était en ruine et sa concurrente de toujours venait jouer les vautours… C'était une véritable farce ! Elle ignorait qu'elle tour lui jouait l'univers mais c'était bien plus qu'elle ne pouvait supporter. C'est submergé par le tumulte de ses émotions qu'elle monta dans sa voiture et démarra en trombe…

* * *

Lexa était maintenant assise sur le canapé du salon, le regard fixant le néant et un verre de vin à la main, la bouteille presque vide posée sur la table basse. La nuit tombait à peine lorsqu'elle s'était laissée tomber sur le divan après avoir mit couché les enfants. Épuisée par sa journée, son esprit tournait et retournait ses découvertes jusqu'à ne plus s'apercevoir du temps passant. Elle termina son verre avant de s'en servir un autre, un léger mal de tête pointant alors que l'alcool n'arrivait à apaiser sa tourmente. Plongée dans la pénombre et perdue dans son amertume, elle n'avait entendu la porte de la maison s'ouvrir, ni même sentit la présence de Clarke jusqu'à ce qu'elle allume la pièce. Tressaillant à la soudaine luminosité, elle se tourna vers la blonde qui apparut au coin du canapé.

\- Lexa ? Fut-elle surprise de la découvrir ainsi, verre encore à la main.

Alors qu'elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de la regarder, Clarke franchit la distance les séparant et vint s'assoir à côté d'elle.

\- Mauvaise journée... ? Laissa-t-elle traîner tout en lui prenant délicatement son verre des mains pour le déposer sur la table.

Bien qu'il n'y eut aucun jugement ou reproche dans l'action de la blonde, Lexa ne put s'empêcher de détourner le regard. Fixant à nouveau le vide alors que derrière sa colère, elle était parfaitement consciente que son attitude était déplorable.

\- Tu sais que je gardais cette bouteille pour le réveillon, c'est le préféré de ma mère, elle va t'en vouloir…

\- Suffira d'en racheter, la coupa abruptement Lexa qui n'avait pas saisit la tentative de plaisanterie de Clarke pour détendre la situation.

\- Tu sais qu'on ne peut s'offrir ce luxe, retourna-t-elle très sérieusement en s'alignant sur le ton de la brune.

\- J'avais remarqué, lâcha-t-elle après un hoquet dédaigneux.

Pour la première fois de la journée, c'est Clarke qui resta sans voix face à son attitude qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas tandis qu'elle la regardait reprendre son verre pour en boire la dernière gorgée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Sans pouvoir se retenir, l'alcool aidant, Lexa se tourna vivement vers elle pour libérer sa tourmente :

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'à cause de décisions plus stupides les unes que les autres, Heda est une catastrophe dont il ne ressort rien, pas un centime de bénéfice alors oui j'ai remarqué qu'on ne roule pas sur l'or !

\- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? S'exclama Clarke en se levant alors qu'elle comprenait doucement ses paroles, le choc se lisant peu à peu sur son visage.

Lexa comprit rapidement qu'elle n'était au courant de rien et qu'elle venait de lui balancer la nouvelle au visage.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? lui demanda-t-elle calmement mais il ne faisait nul doute qu'elle était en colère.

La véritable réponse aurait été « pour te protéger », « parce que je pensais pouvoir arranger les choses » mais elle était bien loin des sentiments de son double ou bien de sa propre raison alors que l'alcool continua de guider sa colère.

\- Oh je ne sais pas ! Peut-être parce que je me passe de tes conseils depuis qu'il est évident que je ne serais pas dans cette galère si tu ne m'avais pas empêché de partir faire mes études ? répondit-elle avec sarcasme.

Clarke se figea instantanément, l'incompréhension couvrant son visage alors que ses yeux ne pouvaient masquer l'évidente blessure qui s'ouvrait lentement face au venin qu'elle déversait sur elle.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus calme mais qui trahissait un léger tremblement. C'est toi qui es revenue me chercher ? Je ne t'ai jamais demandé d'abandonner quoi ce soit…

Cette fois, ce fut à son tour de se figer alors que la vérité s'imposait. Elle était partie mais était revenue pour Clarke. Plus que l'apparente sincérité de la blonde, cela lui parut évident car bien qu'elle ait souhaité l'oublier, durant les premiers mois qui avait suivit son départ, elle avait songé à de nombreuses reprises à rentrer auprès d'elle. Visiblement son double avait fini par céder, là où elle avait tenu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Questionna Clarke qui tenta de ramener la discussion au véritable problème.

\- Vendre… souffla-t-elle presque avec douleur.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?

\- Tu crois franchement que je plaisanterais à ce sujet ? S'emporta-t-elle à nouveau et se levant à son tour. J'ai consacré ma vie à cette entreprise, je voulais rendre mes parents fiers de moi et maintenant je n'ai plus rien ! Heda c'est tout ce que j'avais et cette vie craint !

C'est seulement lorsqu'elle vit le flash de peine passer dans les saphirs qu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire. Clarke ravala durement sa douleur, tentant de ne pas laisser la blessure prendre le dessus lorsqu'elle lui dit malgré tout d'une voix tremblante…

\- Comme tu sembles l'avoir oublié, il y a presque dix ans jours pour jours, tu es revenue, abandonnant tes rêves pour Heda et lorsque je t'ai dis que je ne voulais pas que tu te lèves un jour en regrettant ton choix et me détester pour ça… tu m'as répondu…

Elle fit une légère pause, contenant ses émotions avant de continuer.

\- Tu m'as répondu que ce jour n'arriverais jamais parce que je suis tout ce qui compte à tes yeux…

\- Clarke ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, la coupa Lexa qui ne souhaitait pas voir cette tristesse dans ses yeux.

\- Je t'ai cru, continua-t-elle alors qu'une confiance aimante remplaçait la douleur, et c'est toujours le cas alors on va mettre ça sur les conséquences d'une rude journée et un peu trop d'alcool. On va aller se coucher et on en reparlera calmement demain…

Pour accompagner ses paroles, elle tendit une main vers elle, attendant qu'elle la saisisse mais après l'avoir longuement observée, elle releva ses émeraudes pour rencontrer son regard.

\- Si tu veux bien, je vais dormir ici…

La déception envahit le regard de Clarke alors qu'elle abaissa sa main, hochant doucement la tête avant de se détourner pour rejoindre leur chambre à l'étage.

\- Bonne nuit… lui dit-elle doucement en se retournant avant de gravir les escaliers.

\- Bonne nuit… retourna Lexa en la regardant disparaître à l'étage.

 **A suivre…**

* * *

 **Alors aussi perdue que Lexa ? Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de tout ça.** **En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :)**

 **Encore merci pour vos follows, favoris et review, c'est super motivant. Je vais faire mon possible pour poster la suite dimanche prochain malgré mes horaires de travail plus que tendus en cette période.**

 **A bientôt !**


	3. Une journée en famille

**CH2-Une journée en famille**

 **Pardon pour l'attente ! J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre que ce soit par manque de temps ou parce que j'ai eu du mal à l'assembler. En tout cas j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Je reprécise que si vous trouvez une ressemblance avec le film "family man" c'est normal car c'est en le regardant que j'ai eu l'idée. ;) Autre précision, le rythme des publications risques d'être plutôt désordonné finalement.**

 **Et un grand grand merci pour vos reviews, favoris et follows :D Allez je ne vous retiens pas plus et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

S'éveillant doucement des brumes du sommeil, elle prit lentement conscience qu'elle était allongée, enveloppée dans un cocon de chaleur et sentant un poids contre elle. Encore à moitié endormie, les événements de la veille lui revinrent et elle pria fortement pour que tout cela ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve. Que le corps contre elle soit celui de Costia, qu'elle se réveille dans sa chambre et réalise que la journée ne s'était pas encore passée, qu'elle ne s'était pas séparée de son amante, qu'elle n'était pas allée travailler et qu'elle n'avait pas eu cet accident. Oui, elle espérait tout cela, d'autant plus lorsqu'elle bougea et que le corps se recolla contre elle, sentant ensuite un agréable souffle chaud contre sa nuque. Lexa sortit machinalement son bras de sous la couverture la recouvrant pour caresser le corps mais ce qu'elle toucha la surpris complètement. Ouvrant les yeux de surprise, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec une truffe humide et deux grands yeux noisettes l'observant. Elle se redressa vivement, écartant la chienne qui s'assit également sur le canapé avant de la fixer la langue pendante alors que Lexa se prit la tête dans les mains, un mal de crâne manquant de l'assommer dans son brusque réveille.

\- Arrg bon sang ! grogna-t-elle. Descend de là ! ordonna-t-elle ensuite en poussant doucement la chienne au sol. Alie Je te jure que si tu m'as refilé une de tes puces… continua-t-elle de maugréer tout en se levant.

Posant les pieds au sol, Lexa s'installa sur le bord du canapé en se massant lentement le front dans l'espoir de calmer la douleur. Alie s'approcha et vint délicatement poser sa tête sur sa cuisse, ses yeux levés sur elle dans une expression désolée.

\- Va vraiment falloir que tu travailles ton accueil matinal si tu veux qu'on s'entende, murmura-t-elle à la chienne en venant lui caresser le sommet de la tête.

Elles restèrent ainsi quelques instants, profitant du silence de la maison pour se réveiller mais surtout pour accepter le fait qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé. Les événements de la veille étaient bien réels. Lexa souffla profondément, acceptant les faits et lorsqu'elle regard enfin autour d'elle, elle découvrit un verre d'eau et une aspirine déposés sur la table basse. Cela lui fit prendre conscience qu'elle s'était également endormie sans couverture. Clarke avait dû se relever dans la nuit et non seulement elle l'avait couverte pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid mais elle avait aussi pensé à son réveil difficile. A cela Lexa se sentit mal. Elle avait été horrible avec elle et pourtant elle avait pris soin d'elle alors qu'elle aurait pu la laisser assumer les conséquences de son comportement. Elle prit l'aspirine qu'elle plongea dans l'eau, la regardant lentement se dissoudre. En cet instant, elle n'était vraiment pas fière de son attitude depuis son arrivée. La situation plus qu'étrange dans laquelle elle se trouvait n'excusant rien. Après tout, Clarke ignorait tout de sa condition et cette dernière n'y était en rien responsable alors elle n'avait aucun droit de passer sa colère et son désarroi sur elle. Lexa prit donc une décision, si elle était coincée ici, elle se devait de faire un effort. Non seulement pour son entourage mais également pour elle car c'était dans son intérêt de jouer le jeu le temps de comprendre et de retourner dans son monde. Buvant le verre d'eau salvateur, Lexa se leva et rejoignit la cuisine avec une idée bien précise en tête. Elle déposa son verre vide dans l'évier et commença à explorer les différents placards pour prendre ce dont elle avait besoin avant de se diriger vers le frigo qu'elle ouvrit avec une énergie nouvelle. Quelques minutes plus tard, Lexa posa un œil satisfait sur le plan de travail où elle avait déposé tous les ingrédients dont elle avait besoin pour cuisiner un parfait petit déjeuner. Fruits, lait, œufs, bacon, confiture, farine, sucre... se côtoyaient sous son regard près à passer à l'action. Lorsqu'elle commença à s'affairer, elle fut surprise par son aisance alors qu'elle n'avait pas fait cela depuis des années. A dire vrai, la dernière fois qu'elle avait cuisiné quelque chose à quelqu'un c'était à Clarke. Elle se rappelait se lever plus tôt le week-end pour lui préparer un petit-déjeuner qu'elle lui portait au lit et être accueillit par le plus beau des sourires. Son estomac se noua lorsqu'elle se rappela ses agréables moments qu'elle avait fuis et qui étaient la raison pour laquelle, elle n'avait jamais eu cette attention pour personne d'autre. Clarke avait été spéciale… Se sentant naviguer vers des eaux troubles, elle se concentra sur sa tâche, attrapant des assiettes pour les déposer sur la table mais lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle fut surprise de découvrir Aden en bas des escaliers. Le blondinet vêtu de son pyjama à l'effigie de superman se frottait un œil d'une main alors que dans l'autre il tenait son doudou traînant à moitié par terre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était adorable mais comme si elle avait honte de cette pensée, elle s'empressa de dire :

\- Que fais-tu déjà debout ?

Après tout il était encore tôt, le soleil se levait à peine et même si elle n'y connaissait rien en enfant, elle était à peu près certaine qu'à cet âge, il ne se levait pas aux aurores. Aden sembla peu enclin à lui répondre, voir même quelque peu déçu d'être tombé sur elle. Cela dit, elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir, elle n'avait pas été très sympa avec lui jusqu'à présent. Lexa posa les assiettes sur la table puis elle s'avança prudemment avant de s'agenouiller face à lui, tout en gardant une distance raisonnable.

\- Ecoute, je sais que je n'ai pas été très gentille hier… j'ai pour ainsi dire eu une mauvaise journée… enfin ça tu t'en fiches, ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même, mais je suis désolée d'avoir été méchante alors est-ce que tu veux bien me pardonner et on oublis tout ça ?

Aden resta silencieux puis soudainement il se jeta contre elle, la serrant de ses petits bras. Lexa se crispa immédiatement, complètement mal-à-l'aise.

\- Ok gamin… ça suffit… le repoussa-t-elle gentiment avant d'ajouter… qu'est-ce que tu dirais de m'aider à préparer un super petit-déjeuner pour Maman ?

\- Oui !

\- Chuuuut tu vas la réveiller, l'arrêta-t-elle immédiatement.

Aden posa ses deux petites mains sur sa bouche avec de grands yeux désolés, une réaction enfantine qui décrocha un sourire amusée à la brune. Elle se releva, le prenant ensuite dans ses bras pour aller l'installer debout sur une chaise qu'elle avait tiré près du plan de travail.

\- T'es prêt ?

Il hocha vivement la tête.

\- Ok mais tu ne touches rien tant que je ne te l'ai pas dit, c'est compris ?

\- Oui, Man.

\- Alors au travail, bonhomme.

Lexa fut étonnée par l'obéissance et l'application à faire les choses du garçon. Il écoutait attentivement ses instructions puis se concentrait dans sa tâche, se mordant légèrement la langue au paroxysme de sa concentration. Une chose qu'avait également l'habitude de faire Clarke et qu'elle avait toujours trouvée adorable. Aden, debout sur sa chaise, versait de la farine dans un bol en essayant de ne pas en mettre à côté jusqu'au moment où il éternua envoyant voler une partie de la dite farine sur Lexa. Elle resta interdite et le garçon en fit de même, attendant les foudres de sa mère mais cette dernière réagit tout autrement. A sa surprise, elle prit une poignée de farine sur laquelle elle souffla, lui envoyant à la figure. Sous le petit nuage de poudre blanche, il se mit à rire tout en sautant de sa chaise pour la fuir. Un rire qui enchanta les oreilles et le cœur de Lexa, ravit d'avoir reconquit le petit garçon qu'elle rattrapa rapidement dans ses bras.

\- Doucement, tu vas les réveiller.

\- Oups… rigola-t-il encore.

\- Allez gamin, il nous reste du travail.

Elle le reposa sur sa chaise et ils reprirent leur tâche. Lexa ne sut combien de temps cela leur avait pris alors qu'elle déposait un plat de fruit parmi ceux de bacon, œufs au plat, pancakes et de tartines… mais ils avaient terminé de justesse car lorsqu'elle releva la tête, Clarke se tenait au pied des escaliers avec Alyson dans les bras.

\- Hey bonjour… souffla-t-elle timidement à la blonde alors qu'elle ignorait son état d'esprit par rapport à la veille.

Et le fait qu'elle reste silencieuse ne l'aidait guère à se tenir à l'aise, encore moins lorsque les saphirs la fixaient si intensément. Fort heureusement, elle pouvait compter sur son nouvel allié pour la sortir de là.

\- Maman ! Regarde on a préparé un super déjeuner ! S'exclama Aden qui l'attrapa par la main pour la tirer vers sa place à table, juste à côté de Lexa.

\- Je vois ça… mais pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle plus à la brune qu'à son fils tout en déposant Alyson dans sa chaise haute.

\- Man est gentille, répondit-il avec évidence tout en haussant les épaules avant d'aller s'assoir à sa place.

Clarke le suivit du regard alors qu'il grimpait sur sa chaise avant de se tourner vers Lexa, un sourcil levée sur elle alors qu'elle commençait à se dandiner d'un pied à l'autre.

\- Je suis désolée pour mon comportement d'hier… réussit-elle à dire… disons que c'est ma manière de me faire pardonner.

Clarke continua de la fixer sans un mot.

\- Est-ce que ça marche ? demanda-t-elle maladroitement.

\- Disons que c'est en bonne voie, répondit-elle tout en s'asseyant avec une lueur encourageante dans le regard.

Lexa s'éloigna un instant pour remplir deux tasses de café avant de retourner à table, déposant l'une d'elles devant Clarke avant de s'assoir à sa place. Elle servit ensuite Aden tandis que la blonde s'occupait de la petite tout en commençant à manger. Lorsqu'un silence gênant débuta, Lexa décida de le rompre :

\- Quel est le programme aujourd'hui ?

Cette question des plus banals était un bon moyen d'amorcer une conversation qu'elle jugeait sans danger tout en glanant des informations dont elle devait sans doute être au courant mais dont elle ignorait bien évidemment tout et qui lui éviterait de futurs erreurs.

\- Et bien comme je ne travail pas, je pensais les emmener au centre commercial pour...

\- Aden n'a pas école ? S'étonna-t-elle.

\- Les vacances de Noël commencent aujourd'hui.

 _« Bon sang Woods, laisse-la parler »_ se sermonna-t-elle intérieurement alors que c'était tout à fait le genre d'erreurs qu'elle souhaitait éviter.

\- Oui bien sûr… j'avais oublié… balbutia-t-elle en tentant de cacher sa gêne dans un léger sourire pincé.

\- Du coup, on va aller faire quelques courses et rendre visite à un certain Père Noël, reprit-elle en se tournant vers Aden.

\- On va voir le Père Noël ?! S'enthousiasma-t-il.

\- Oui, comme ça tu pourras lui dire ce que tu souhaites comme cadeau, confirma Clarke dont le visage s'illumina d'un sourire en réponse à celui de son fils.

Lexa les observait sans se rendre compte qu'elle arborait le même sourire face à leur échange, une chaleur inconnue emplissant doucement son cœur endurci par les années de solitude.

\- Tu viens avec nous ? lui demanda soudainement Aden.

\- Maman travail, répondit Clarke à sa place.

Elle la remercia intérieurement car elle n'aurait su quoi répondre mais lorsqu'Aden afficha clairement sa déception, elle en oublia tout soulagement pour se sentir coupable. Lui qui était si joyeux l'instant d'avant s'était remis à manger, la mine penaude.

\- Aden ne fait pas la tête, ce sera pour une autre fois, tu sais…

\- En fait j'ai une meilleure idée, la coupa Lexa. Où est mon téléphone ?

\- Surement dans l'entrée où tu le laisses toujours.

Sans attendre, Lexa se leva pour s'emparer de son téléphone posé sur le meuble de l'entrée tout en se demandant comment elle avait fait pour le rater la veille avant de déverrouiller l'écran. Elle se mordit inconsciemment l'intérieur de la lèvre lorsqu'elle dû taper un code et bien évidemment lorsqu'elle tenta le sien, cela ne fonctionna pas. Elle commença à réfléchir lorsqu'elle sentit le regard de Clarke qui l'observait avec curiosité, ce qui lui donna une idée. Elle tapa rapidement le code. _« Evidemment »_ songea-t-elle alors que la date de leur rencontre déverrouillait le téléphone. Encore une fois, là où elle avait changé ce détail depuis longtemps, son double ne l'avait pas fait. Lexa chercha ensuite parmi ses contacts et en sélectionna un avant de porter le téléphone à son oreille.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda enfin Clarke mais elle la fit taire d'une main pointée vers elle alors que son contact décrocha.

\- J'espère que tu as une bonne raison de m'appeler… grogna une Anya visiblement beaucoup moins heureuse de la voir que la veille.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? S'étonna-t-elle.

\- Il arrive que j'allais offrir à ta sœur son exercice matinal ! Ajouta une voix tout aussi contrarié et qu'elle reconnut malgré toutes ces années sans l'avoir entendu.

\- Raven ? Mais de quoi tu… euuurk ! Je n'ai pas besoin des détails ! Se plaignit-elle alors que la Latina éclata de rire tout comme s'éleva le léger rire de Clarke.

\- Lexa ! La rappela à l'ordre Anya pour la ramener à la raison de son appel.

\- Oui, oui… se ressaisit-elle. Je t'appelais pour te dire que je ne viendrais pas travailler aujourd'hui.

Il y eut un blanc pendant lequel, elle vérifia si la ligne n'avait pas coupé puis sa sœur reprit, toute trace de contrariété disparut pour laisser place à la lassitude.

\- Lexa si c'est un moyen d'esquiver ce dont on a convenu hier…

\- C'n'est pas ça, la coupa-t-elle, tu sais que je n'ai qu'une parole. Je n'ai pas trouvé de plan alors on va vendre.

Bien qu'elle répugnait toujours à l'idée de vendre, un marché était un marché, elle n'avait pas de plan alors elle suivrait celui d'Anya. Elle entendit parfaitement le soulagement de sa sœur alors qu'elle entendait enfin raison mais elle ne vit pas le regard concerné et empreint de tristesse de Clarke qui écoutait attentivement sa conversation.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda sa sœur qui était tout de même surprise de ce revirement.

\- J'ai rendez-vous avec le Père Noël, répondit-elle simplement en se tournant vers Aden dont le visage s'illumina à nouveau.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Lexa emmitouflée dans une doudoune bon marché fermait la porte de la maison, ses doigts engantées glissants légèrement sur les clés. Dehors le calme de l'hiver régnait toujours alors que son manteau blanc s'était de nouveau épaissit durant la nuit mais contrairement à la veille la chaleur du soleil perçant le ciel repoussait sa froide aura. Elle appuya une dernière fois sur la poignée de la porte pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien fermée avant de descendre le perron pour rejoindre la voiture. Véhicule d'où Clarke s'extirpa, refermant dans un léger claquement la porte arrière où elle venait de terminer d'installer les enfants. Machinalement Lexa se dirigea vers la porte du conducteur mais la blonde l'attrapa par la manche de son manteau avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de l'ouvrir. Elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle dans un regard interrogateur.

\- Merci d'avoir pris ta journée, ça faisait quelque temps que ça n'était pas arrivée et maintenant je comprends pourquoi…

\- Clarke je suis désolée…

\- Non, c'est moi qui le suis, contra-t-elle. Peu importe ce qu'on s'est dit hier soir, peu importe ce que tu m'as promis… c'est l'entreprise de tes parents, Heda est importante pour toi alors pour moi aussi. Je comprendrais si tu préfères aller travailler plutôt qu'être avec nous, c'est maintenant que tu peux la sauver, nous on sera toujours là…

Tout en parlant, Clarke avait lâché sa manche pour venir glisser sa main dans la sienne et bien qu'elle ne puisse sentir sa peau contre la sienne à cause des gants, elle en ressentit chaque parcelle dans ses souvenirs. Et comme par le passé, ce simple geste réchauffa son cœur alors qu'il s'emballait lentement et alors qu'elle lui offrait une porte de sortie à cette journée en famille, elle réalisa une chose. Elle ignorait toujours ce qui lui arrivait, rêvait-elle ? Etait-elle morte ? Etait-elle simplement en train de perdre la tête et tout cela était réel ? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle ignorait si tout cela allait durer. Peut-être allait-elle se réveiller d'une seconde à l'autre ? De fait, ils allaient disparaitre alors qu'elle retrouverait sa vie… d'un moment à l'autre elle pouvait à nouveau perdre Clarke… et au fond d'elle, un murmure presque éteint lui intimait de profiter de chaque instant.

\- Tu as raison… commença-t-elle… mais Aden n'aura pas toujours cinq ans et le Père Noël n'attend pas.

Lexa lui serra doucement la main avant d'échanger un regard complice avec elle, les émeraudes rencontrant les saphirs aimant comme si elle ne les avait jamais quittés…

* * *

Bien qu'elle ne fût pas entrée dans un centre commercial depuis des années, Lexa pouvait aisément convenir de la modestie de ce dernier. Adjacent à un Hypermarché, il ne comportait que deux étages alors que ceux plus proche du cœur de Polis en comptaient au minimum quatre. Après avoir fait quelques courses d'utilité à l'Hyper, ils arpentaient maintenant les allées depuis quelques minutes, n'entrant dans aucune des nombreuses boutiques, se contentant uniquement d'admirer leurs vitrines de Noël qui émerveillaient les enfants. Clarke souriait aux remarques d'Aden mais Lexa n'avait pas manqué de relever son envie devant certaines boutiques alors lorsqu'elle vit à nouveau se regard, elle intervint :

\- Entrons si tu veux, proposa-t-elle.

Clarke soupira de lassitude avant de lui répondre dans un léger sourire triste mais reconnaissante de son attention.

\- C'est se faire du mal pour rien, tu sais qu'avec _certains achats,_ accentua-t-elle en pointant des yeux les enfants, on a plus de budget pour ce mois-ci.

\- Je sais… répondit-elle avec agacement et défaitisme.

Intérieurement elle bouillonnait face à leur problème d'argent qui les privait du moindre petit plaisir et indirectement elle s'en voulait car Heda était sa responsabilité. Et comme si Clarke avait lu en elle, elle lui attrapa doucement la main, la serrant délicatement en un geste réconfortant. L'effet fut immédiat, même après toutes ces années la blonde était la seule à la comprendre et à pouvoir l'atteindre aussi facilement, trouvant toujours le geste ou le mot dont elle avait besoin.

\- Allez, un certain Père Noël nous attends, encouragea Clarke pour ramener les sourires sur les visages.

Ce qui fut instantané pour Aden qui sautilla d'impatience alors qu'ils reprirent leur marche, Clarke poussant la poussette d'Alyson tandis que Lexa marchait à côté en essayant de calmer le blondinet qui lui tenait la main. Ce qui fut un échec total car dès qu'il aperçut au loin le Père Noël assis sur sa grande chaise, entouré de lutins et d'enfant, Aden explosa de joie et partit en courant.

\- Non, attend ! Ne court pas comme ça ! Tu vas tomber ! lui cria-t-elle alors qu'il lui échappa.

Un son cristallin lui fit tourner la tête vers Clarke qui riait doucement à la scène.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? demanda-t-elle sur la défensive.

\- Quand cesseras-tu de le couver ? répondit-elle en secouant la tête d'amusement.

\- Moi je le couve ?! S'offusqua Lexa. S'il tombe, il peut vraiment se faire mal, il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir…

\- Chérie tu ne crois pas que tu dramatises ? Continua-t-elle de se moquer. Regarde, il sait courir, il est arrivé en un seul morceau.

\- C'est ça moque-toi mais tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'ai pas prévenu lorsque tu seras en train de lui recoudre quelque chose à l'hôpital, se plaignit-elle tout en croisant les bras de contrariété.

\- Tu sais que tu es adorables quand tu t'inquiètes pour un rien, lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille tout en passant un bras autour de sa taille afin de l'attirer à elle pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

L'action déstabilisa Lexa qui regarda presque hébété Clarke s'éloigner pour rejoindre Aden puis marchant doucement derrière elle, elle les observa. Le blondinet sauta au bras de sa mère, exprimant son impatiente et sa joie alors qu'elle lui expliquait qu'il allait devoir être patient et attendre son tour. Devant ce tableau si parfait, une part d'elle se ranimait doucement, cette part qui résonnait en harmonie avec Clarke, créant des moments comme celui qui venait de se dérouler. Leurs échanges étaient si naturels et complices, elle se rappelait combien elles aimaient se chamailler, Clarke riant à ses dépends comme aujourd'hui, chacune cherchant toujours à avoir le dernier mot et plus elle se rappelait, plus elle sentait l'idée que cela lui avait manqué s'approcher… Une idée qu'elle chassa rapidement, avec la même aisance dont elle avait fait preuve toutes ses années à cacher ses sentiments. Malgré tout, elle ne réussit pas à effacer le sourire inscrit sur son visage alors qu'elle rejoignait la petite famille.

Si Lexa n'était pas impatiente de voir le Père Noël, l'attente ne lui sembla sans aucun doute pas moins longue que pour Aden qui ne cessait, à son plus grand désarroi, de demander quand serait son tour. Ce qui arriverait bientôt alors qu'ils approchaient enfin de la zone fermée par une clôture de bois. Un lutin ouvrait un petit portique à chaque enfant pour qu'il puisse se rendre sur les genoux du Père Noël. Le vieux barbu était installé sur un imposant siège de bois, entouré par de nombreux cadeaux et sapins bien vert, le tout reposant sur une imitation de neige. Alors qu'ils étaient enfin au portique providentiel, le lutin eut la joyeuse idée de s'adresser aux enfants mais alors qu'Aden en fut ravie, Alyson fut d'un tout autre avis. La petite brune se mit à pleurer, effrayée pour une quelconque raison par l'inconnu. Dans un réflexe qui la surprit elle-même, Lexa se précipita pour la détacher de la poussette, la prenant dans ses bras en lançant un regard menaçant au pauvre homme déguisé en lutin.

\- C'est rien… murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de la petite qui avait blotti son visage dans son cou et qui s'arrêta une nouvelle fois instantanément de pleurer.

\- Ca m'épatera toujours de voir qu'elle se calme immédiatement avec toi, énonça Clarke dans un sourire tendre.

C'est seulement là qu'elle réalisa que par deux fois la petite avait cessé de pleurer dès qu'elle l'avait prise. Elle se sentit mal-à-l'aise et effrayée par ce lien qu'elle semblait posséder avec Alyson alors que deux jours avant, elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Un simple fait confortant la réalité des choses et ce lien maternel qu'elle possédait bien malgré elle.

\- C'est parce qu'ils sont confortables, répondit-elle pour étouffer les choses mais elle passa de charybde en Sylla…

\- Je ne peux dire le contraire, répondit du tac au tac Clarke avec un regard qui en disait long.

Lexa se sentit instantanément rougir. Elle se maudit pour tant de faiblesse. Elle la bourreau des cœurs, se laissait désarçonner par si peu. Enfin Clarke n'était pas si _peu_ … mais ce n'était pas une raison pour rougir à la première remarque, ce n'était pas comme si en trois ans de vie de couple elles n'avaient rien fait… « _Oh non ne va pas par là Woods ! »_ se gifla-t-elle mentalement.

\- C'est mon tour ! s'exclama soudainement Aden avant de courir vers le Père Noël dès que le lutin ouvrit le portique.

 _« Merci ! »_ s'exclama-t-elle mentalement de soulagement face à la distraction alors que Clarke lui confiait Alyson pour suivre Aden, la blonde se postant quelques pas en retrait du vieux barbu et de son fils.

* * *

Après leur visite au Père Noël la petite famille avait quitté le centre commercial pour rentrer mais sur le chemin du retour, la décision fut prise d'aller déjeuner dans un petit restaurant afin de terminer cette matinée en famille. C'est Clarke qui avait remarqué le chalet se démarquant des restaurants habituels de la région. Dans le paysage neigeux, il dégageait une ambiance particulièrement chaleureuse qui invitait à le découvrir. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'installèrent à une table parmi les autres clients, observant la décoration de noël s'étendant en tout coin, guirlandes, boules et sapins rendant l'endroit véritablement magique en cette période de l'année. Les enfants étaient émerveillées, quant à Clarke et Lexa, elles ne pouvaient qu'en faire de même alors que le cocon chaleureux et bienveillant des lieux se refermait sur eux.

\- Mais en voilà une bien belle famille ! S'enjoua une vielle femme portant une longue robe rouge et un tablier blanc, en approchant de leur table.

\- Annie ?! Ne put-elle s'empêcher d'être surprise.

\- Vous vous connaissez ? S'étonna Clarke dont le regard jonglait entre les deux femmes.

\- Euh… Laissa trainer Lexa qui ne savait plus quoi dire, d'autant que le badge de la vielle femme indiquait clairement son prénom et si Clarke ne l'avait pas remarqué cela ne saurait tarder alors elle commença à doucement paniquer.

\- Peut-être dans une autre vie, répondit spontanément Annie sans quitter des yeux Lexa qui paniqua totalement à ces paroles, relevant brutalement son regard vert sur la vieille femme qui la gratifia d'un sourire amusé.

Clarke se tourna vers Lexa, attendant une réponse claire.

\- Je vous ai prise pour quelqu'un d'autre, veuillez m'excuser, clarifia-t-elle.

\- Oh ce n'est rien, répondit-elle en balayant l'air d'une main. Alors qu'est-ce que je vous serre ?

\- Des frites ! s'exclama Aden.

\- Aden ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on demande, le reprit Clarke.

\- J'aimerai des frites, s'il-vous-plaît madame, redemanda-t-il poliment mais légèrement honteux.

\- Oh qu'il est mignon ! Comment résister à une bouille pareille, s'attendrit Annie.

\- Quelque chose me dit que vous adorez les enfants, s'amusa Clarke.

\- Je ne vis que pour eux !

\- Vous devez être une grand-mère formidable, s'avança Clarke.

Lexa qui jusque là n'avait écouté la conversation que d'une oreille, toujours bloquée sur les paroles ambigüe d'Annie, leur porta pleinement attention lorsqu'elle sentit le changement de ton.

\- Malheureusement je n'ai pas cette chance…

-Oh veuillez m'excuser, j'ai été présomptueuse de penser que… s'excusa Clarke avant d'être coupée par Annie.

\- Il n'y a rien à excuser, ma chère. Je n'ai pas eu d'enfant mais ils font parties de ma vie. En plus de ce restaurant, je m'occupe d'enfants en difficultés, qui se sont pour ainsi dire perdus sur le chemin de la vie alors ils sont vraiment toute ma vie, leur expliqua-t-elle dans un sourire bienveillant.

\- C'est merveilleux, n'est-ce pas Lexa ?

\- Oui, en effet…

\- Je suis d'ailleurs sur un cas épineux en ce moment, une enfant qui après des évènements difficiles ne croit plus au bien fait de l'amour, de la famille, mais si elle vous voyait je suis certaine qu'elle réaliserait combien elle a tord.

Lexa commença à doucement serrer le poing alors qu'elle n'aimait vraiment pas la tournure de cette conversation mais Clarke vint lui attraper la main, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Une fois de plus, elle se calma, relevant les yeux elle croisa les saphirs qui la transpercèrent d'un amour intense.

\- L'amour est une chose merveilleuse n'est-ce pas ? lança Annie toute sourire et à personne en particulier bien que son regard finit par tomber sur Lexa.

Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux sur elle, elle vit dans le regard d'Annie cette lueur étrange qu'elle avait décelée lors de leur dernière conversation. Se souvenait-elle ? Cette histoire d'enfant pouvait parfaitement s'appliquer à elle ou n'être qu'une coïncidence… La question lui brûlait les lèvres mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas lancer le sujet devant Clarke et comme pour lui éviter ce dilemme, Annie coupa court à toute nouvelle conversation.

\- Alors que prenez-vous ?

Elle prit leur commande et disparut en cuisine. Une autre serveuse vint s'occuper d'eux et ils ne revirent pas Annie, oubliant ainsi ses questionnements ils mangèrent tranquillement avant de rentrer…

* * *

\- Tu es bien silencieuse depuis qu'on a quitté le restaurant, déclara Clarke alors qu'elles roulaient depuis plusieurs minutes.

\- Hmm ?

Clarke lui lança un regard éloquent lorsqu'elle se tourna vers elle.

\- Oh… euh… je réfléchissais…

\- Ah quoi ?

\- Rien d'important, esquiva Lexa en lui souriant.

Bien évidemment Clarke n'en crut pas un mot mais elle n'insista pas, sachant pertinemment que cela ne mènerait à rien. Leur route continua dans le silence jusqu'à ce que Lexa gare le véhicule dans la cour de la maison. Clarke sortit puis se dirigea vers la porte arrière pour sortir Alyson mais la petite s'était endormie alors elle décida de s'occuper d'abord d'Aden. Elle alla donc ouvrir la porte arrière du côté conducteur tandis que Lexa quittait également la voiture. Clarke détacha Aden puis le déposa sur le sol gelé de la cour avant de fermer la porte.

\- Tu rentres avec lui pendant que je prends Alyson.

\- Viens bonhomme, invita-t-elle le blondinet à la suivre en arborant toujours un air préoccupé.

Ignorant le regard inquiet de Clarke, Lexa se dirigea vers la maison avec Aden la suivant docilement mais à quelques mètres du perron, une masse froide percuta l'arrière de sa tête, éclatant en plusieurs morceaux dont certain venant se glisser sous ses vêtements. Lexa sursauta d'abord de surprise avant de gesticuler en tout sens pour échapper à la neige froide lui coulant dans le dos. Le tout sous les rires d'Aden et de Clarke.

\- Sérieusement Clarke ?! S'époumona-t-elle mais avant qu'elle ne puisse se plaindre d'avantage, une autre boule de neige vint s'écraser sur son visage.

Aden rit de plus belle alors que la blonde se mordit la lèvre en prévision de ce qu'elle venait de réveiller.

\- Là tu ne perds rien pour attendre, grogna dangereusement Lexa.

La seconde d'après, elle se penchait et confectionnait une boule de neige pour la lancer sur Clarke tout en évitant un nouveau projectile. Lexa manqua sa cible alors que la blonde s'éloigna dans l'épais manteau de neige jouxtant la cour. Une bataille de boule de neige s'engagea sous les yeux amusés d'Aden qui finit également par lancer des projectiles. Choisissant rapidement son camp en aidant sa mère blonde contre la brune.

\- Petit traitre ! S'offusqua Lexa qui reçut son maigre projectile sur la jambe.

\- Maman sauve toi ! Encouragea-t-il Clarke.

Cette dernière tenta de profiter de la distraction de Lexa pour quitter le champ afin de se mettre à l'abri derrière la voiture mais c'était sans compter sur la rapidité de la brune qui l'attrapa de justesse par la taille. Emportées dans leur élan respectif, elles perdirent l'équilibre et finirent par tomber. Lexa terminant allongée sur Clarke, prises toutes deux d'un fou rire elles restèrent ainsi quelques instants. Lorsqu'elles commencèrent à se calmer, Lexa posa ses deux mains de chaque côté de la blonde et se redressa. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte de leur proximité. A quelques centimètres de son visage, les saphirs appelaient son âme, son souffle chaud caressait doucement sa peau alors que ses lèvres tentaient les siennes. Son cœur palpitant au doux souvenir de leur goût, ses émeraudes glissant sur sa bouche alors que lentement la tentation détruisait toutes ses barrières. C'est alors que Clarke leva la main, dégageant une mèche brune de son visage pour chercher son regard avant de glisser délicatement sa main sur son visage. La douce caresse fit éclater la bulle dans laquelle Lexa se trouvait et d'un mouvement vif, elle se redressa, se retrouvant à califourchon sur Clarke. Cette dernière la fixait sourcil froncé mais aucune d'elle n'eut le temps de s'attarder sur ce qu'il venait de se passer car une boule de neige vint s'écraser sur le ventre de la blonde.

\- Petit monstre ! lança Lexa à l'attention d'Aden qui s'était enfuis sur le perron de la maison tout en riant.

Elle se releva ensuite puis aida Clarke à en faire de même avant que chacune ne partent de son côté pour s'occuper des enfants comme si rien ne s'était produit. Mais malgré les apparences, Lexa ne pouvait faire taire cette petite voix qui lui hurlait qu'elle avait été stupide alors qu'elle se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu lui passer par la tête à vouloir l'embrasser…

* * *

Le reste de la journée s'était déroulé sans accros. Les enfants avaient fait leur sieste pendant qu'avec Clarke elles en avaient profité pour ranger la maison tout en discutant. Aucun sujet fâcheux n'avaient été abordé et Lexa avait une nouvelle fois été surprise par sa facilité à se glisser dans sa relation avec Clarke. C'était exactement comme si elle ne l'avait jamais quitté, sachant quoi faire, quoi dire, laissant faire leur complicité naturelle. Bien qu'une part d'elle ait peur de cette situation, celle qui reprenait petit à petit goût à sa compagnie la faisait taire. Alors que la nuit était tombée, Clarke était partie coucher Alyson pendant que Lexa s'occupait d'Aden. Elle le mit en pyjama puis l'aida à se glisser dans son lit mais alors qu'elle allait partir, il l'interpella :

\- Mon histoire ?

\- Quelle histoire ?

\- Si tu me racontes pas une histoire, je ne dors pas, annonça-t-il d'une mou boudeuse et croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Ne pouvant résister à cette moue attendrissante, Lexa fit demi-tour pour venir s'assoir sur le rebord du lit.

\- D'accord bonhomme mais arrête de faire cette tête, lui dit-elle en venant d'une main ébouriffer ses cheveux.

\- Hey nan ! Se plaignit-il en la repoussant.

Lexa secoua la tête d'amusement avant de reprendre son sérieux, cherchant une histoire à lui raconter. Elle aurait pu prendre l'un des livres de l'étagère mais comme elle ne faisait jamais dans la simplicité cela ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit. Elle chercha donc quelques instants une histoire dans sa mémoire alors qu'elle n'en connaissait aucune avant de se décider à improviser. C'est donc en laissant parler son inspiration qu'elle commença…

\- C'est l'histoire d'une fille tombée du ciel et d'une guerrière…

Aden se retrouva rapidement suspendu à ses lèvres alors qu'elle-même se retrouva emportée dans son propre récit, ne maitrisant plus le fil de ses pensées.

\- Pourquoi la guerrière s'en va ? Interrogea Aden alors qu'elle arrivait à un moment important du récit.

\- Parce qu'elle doit penser à son peuple.

\- Mais elle aime la princesse, fronça-t-il les sourcils d'incompréhension.

\- La guerrière doit respecter son devoir envers son peuple et l'amour qu'elle porte à la princesse est une faiblesse…

\- Ton histoire est nulle ! S'emporta Aden.

Un léger rire s'éleva derrière eux, Lexa se tourna pour découvrir Clarke appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte. Depuis quand les écoutait-elle ?

\- La fin est triste ! Continua le garçon, ce qui ramena l'attention de Lexa sur lui.

\- Qui a dit que c'était la fin ? répondit-elle en levant un sourcil.

\- C'n'est pas la fin ?! Retourna-t-il plein d'espoir.

\- Bien sur que non.

\- Continue, continue !

\- Très bien, très bien, le calma-t-elle alors qu'il s'était assis et commençait à rebondir dans son lit. La guerrière abandonne donc la princesse mais cette dernière réussit à vaincre leurs ennemis.

\- Toutes seules ?!

\- Et oui ! La princesse libère donc tous ses amis mais elle est tellement triste qu'elle décide de partir vivre seule dans la forêt.

\- Oh… souffla tristement Aden.

\- Mais un beau jour alors que la princesse ne s'y attend pas, la guerrière vient frapper à sa porte pour lui demander pardon car elle regrette profondément d'être partie. La princesse commence par lui crier dessus, refusant de lui pardonner avant de lui claquer la porte au nez. Mais la guerrière est téméraire et chaque jour, elle revient frapper à sa porte jusqu'au jour où la princesse ouvre la porte mais ne crie pas. La princesse la laisse entrer et lui pardonne.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ensuite ?

\- Ensuite la fille tombée du ciel et la guerrière se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfant.

Aden arbora un grand sourire, satisfait par cette fin.

\- Allez, maintenant il est temps de dormir, lui intima-t-elle en l'aidant à se rallonger correctement.

Elle le borda avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur le front mais lorsqu'elle voulut s'éloigner, il encercla sa nuque de ses petits bras, la serrant contre lui en lui murmurant un « je t'aime maman » avant de la relâcher. Lexa se recula maladroitement alors que son cœur venait de rater un battement. Ils échangèrent un dernier sourire puis elle se détourna pour rejoindre la porte. Clarke recula dans le couloir pour la laisser fermer la porte avant de rompre le silence :

\- C'est notre histoire que tu viens de lui raconter, dit-elle d'un regard espiègle.

\- Il se pourrait bien… répondit Lexa qui réalisa seulement jusqu'où son inspiration l'avait poussé.

\- Alors comme ça je suis une fille tombée du ciel et une princesse ? Continua Clarke en lui prenant les mains et l'entraînant dans leur chambre.

Lexa acquiesça doucement alors que la blonde referma la porte derrière elles avant de s'arrêter.

\- Et tu es une guerrière qui ne croit plus en l'amour… continua-t-elle en dégageant doucement une mèche brune de son visage.

Pour toute réponse, les émeraudes soudainement incertain plongèrent dans les saphirs incandescent d'amour.

\- Laisse-moi y remédier… souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres et lui faisant seulement réaliser qu'elle s'était rapprochée.

Ses lèvres frôlèrent doucement les siennes, presque hésitantes, alors que Lexa ne répondit pas tout de suite. Prise de court, elle se figea mais rapidement une sensation agréable l'envahit, celle d'avoir trouvé ce que son cœur cherchait. C'est alors qu'elle répondit à ses lèvres, ses mains se posant sur sa taille tandis qu'un frisson de plaisir la parcourut lorsque leur baiser se fit plus sulfureux, avide l'une de l'autre, la chaleur montant au rythme de leurs caresses. Lexa oublia tout, passant en pilote automatique alors qu'elle guida doucement Clarke jusqu'au lit, l'accompagnant dessus jusqu'à se retrouver allongée sur elle. Rompant leurs baisers, la respiration agitée, elles plongèrent un instant dans les yeux l'une de l'autre puis Lexa se redressa, retirant son haut avant de le jeter sur le sol. Plongeant à nouveau sur ses lèvres, elle les captura avec passion tandis que les mains de la blonde caressèrent sa peau nue et chaude avant de trouver l'attache de son soutien-gorge. Lexa l'aida à lui retirer puis elle l'embrassa, mordant légèrement sa lèvre inférieure avant de descendre sur sa nuque, suçant un point sensible qui arracha un gémissement à la blonde. La brune sourit contre sa peau, remontant pour retrouver ses lèvres alors que ses mains s'aventuraient sur ce corps qu'elle n'avait pas oublié. Elle savait parfaitement où agir pour l'entendre gémir de plaisir. Lexa glissa lentement sa main sous son haut, parcourant délicatement sa peau douce et remontant jusqu'à sa poitrine mais d'un coup de hanche souple et efficace, Clarke inversa leur position. Elle se redressa à son tour, contemplant un instant Lexa avant de l'embrasser. Un baiser plus doux, moins sulfureux mais tout aussi passionné.

\- Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

\- Je t'…

Les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge alors qu'elle rouvrit brusquement les yeux à la réalisation de ce qu'elle allait dire. Etait-elle réellement sur le point de lui dire je t'aime ? Son cœur qui battait jusque là de désir, s'affola de panique en même temps qu'une vague d'émotion la submergea. La vérité s'imposant d'elle-même, elle avait toujours des sentiments pour Clarke. Toute cette journée, cette évidence entre elles, cette complicité… Lexa n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer Clarke et ceci la terrifia. Mais alors que son esprit lui hurlait de fuir, son corps lui, ne faisait que répondre au désir ardent que lui procurait les caresses de la blonde. Cherchant désespérément un moyen de s'échapper, son salut surgit d'une alliée inattendue. Un poids secoua le lit puis quelques secondes plus tard, une tête poilue s'immisça entre elles, les obligeants à se séparer. Clarke roula sur le côté dans un grognement.

\- Pourquoi je t'ai laissé lui apprendre à ouvrir les portes, se maudit la blonde alors qu'elles découvraient Alie les fixant avec impatience et laisse en bouche.

\- Je vais la sortir, s'empressa Lexa de saisir l'occasion.

Elle se releva brusquement du lit, ramassa son haut sur le sol avant de l'enfiler puis d'appeler Alie pour quitter la chambre.

* * *

Une fois dehors, Lexa s'arrêta sur le bord du perron afin d'enfiler ses gants, Alie s'asseyant sagement à ses côtés.

\- Je t'en dois une, dit-elle ensuite à la chienne.

\- Wouff !

Elle esquissa un fin sourire alors qu'une nouvelle fois le berger la fixait comme si elle avait parfaitement compris ses mots.

\- Allez viens.

Elles entamèrent leur marche, quittant le terrain de la maison pour celle de la rue éclairée par les lampadaires. Avançant silencieusement, Lexa laissait vaquer son regard sur les maisons qui pour la plupart étaient décorées de lumières de Noël. Néanmoins, elle les regardait sans vraiment les voir, bien trop préoccupée par le tumulte de ses émotions. Ses pas la menèrent à un petit parc, une aire de jeu pour les enfants où elle se laissa tomber sur un banc, ignorant l'humidité du bois. Elle fut rapidement rejointe par Alie qui grimpa sur le banc pour s'assoir à côté d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Souffla-t-elle dans le silence de la nuit.

La chienne qui sentit son désespoir lécha sa joue dans un signe de réconfort.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ferais toi ? Se tourna-t-elle alors vers Alie, pas le moins du monde dérangée de s'adresser à un chien et encore moins par sa précédente léchouille.

\- Wouff ! répondit-elle doucement avant de lui lécher à nouveau le visage.

Lexa soupira lourdement, ses épaules s'affaissant.

\- Je ne peux pas aimer Clarke…

Alie grogna doucement.

\- Quoi ?! S'emporta-t-elle légèrement. C'est vrai, je ne sais même pas pour combien de temps je suis ici. Parce que oui, tout ceci n'est pas réel et le fait que je sois en train de parler à un chien qui semble me comprendre en est la preuve !

La chienne sembla souffler d'amusement.

\- Je deviens complètement dingue… soupira-t-elle avant de plonger son visage dans ses mains.

Alie s'allongea doucement sur le banc et posa sa tête sur la cuisse de sa maîtresse qui baissa le regard pour croiser le sien.

\- Vous allez disparaitre et je vais retrouver ma vie… Heda Corporation _est_ ma vie…

Elle inspira profondément alors qu'Alie gémit tristement.

\- La réalité c'est celle où j'ai abandonné Clarke, où je ne suis jamais revenue, où j'ai tout fait pour l'oublier… et je croyais avoir réussie.

\- Wouff…

\- Je suis d'accord, je me suis plantée en beauté, rétorqua-t-elle doucement amusée.

\- Wouff !

\- Oui, j'aime Clarke, finit-elle par admettre à voix haute, je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer, t'es contente ?

\- Wouff, wouff ! répondit la chienne en se rasseyant bien droite.

\- Mais c'est une faiblesse…

Alie pencha la tête sur le côté, l'incompréhension dans le regard.

\- On ne fait que souffrir et je ne veux plus jamais ressentir cette souffrance… avoua-t-elle pour la première fois les véritables raisons de sa fuite alors que ses mains serrèrent durement le banc… j'ai sacrifié Clarke il y a dix ans alors ce n'est pas pour tomber dans ses bras aujourd'hui et souffrir quand elle disparaitra.

Un silence pesant s'installa soudainement tandis qu'elle chassa la larme qui avait perlé sur sa joue avant de libérer un rire nerveux.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux y comprendre hein ? Allez viens on rentre…

Lexa se leva en donnant un léger coup de laisse pour inciter Alie à la suivre, ce que la chienne fit sans rechigner. Reprenant le chemin de la maison, elle ne se sentait pas plus sereine, bien au contraire car elle était encore plus consciente de ses sentiments pour Clarke. Tout comme elle savait qu'ils avaient toujours été là. Dans le fond elle l'avait toujours su mais elle avait tout fait pour oublier, préférant se voiler la face. Prétextant ne vouloir s'encombrer de rien ni personne, se concentrant sur Heda mais la vérité c'est qu'en abandonnant Clarke, c'est une part d'elle qu'elle avait perdu. Son cœur se fermant à toutes émotions, ne s'attachant à personne… La perte de Clarke avait terminé ce que la mort de ses parents avait commencé, son cœur s'était éteint, devenant aussi froid que la pierre pour seulement se réchauffer au contact de la blonde. De cela Lexa en était parfaitement consciente et cela la terrifiait plus qu'elle ne voudrait jamais l'admettre.

\- Wouff ! Wouff !

\- Alie tais-toi, ordonna-t-elle alors que le berger s'agita d'avantage à quelques mètres de leur maison. Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? S'inquiéta-t-elle alors que la chienne tira sur la laisse.

C'est alors qu'apparut un gros chien au pelage blanc, un labrador si elle ne se trompait pas, Lexa recula d'un pas alors que sortant de la nuit il la surprit.

\- Comète, viens ici ! Où es-tu sacripant ! entendit-elle venir de la nuit.

Le gros chien s'approcha d'une Alie qui ne faisait plus la maline alors que Lexa voyait progressivement sortir de la pénombre une silhouette.

\- Veux-tu venir ici ?! Gronda la femme qui attrapa son chien par le collier et qu'elle reconnut immédiatement. Oh c'est vous ! S'exclama-t-elle ensuite tout sourire. Vous me suivez ?!

\- J'allais vous retourner la question Annie… répondit très sérieusement Lexa alors que la vieille femme plaisantait.

\- Oh j'habite quelques rues d'ici mais ce satané chien n'en fait qu'à sa tête, il n'obéit qu'à mon mari qui a décidé de ne pas le sortir ce soir… je vois que vous aussi vous êtes de corvée !

\- Oui… je… enfin…

\- M'enfin je remercie le destin de vous avoir mise sur ma route, sans quoi je lui courrai encore après.

\- Le destin… oui… répéta-t-elle absente.

\- Hum vous ne m'avez pas l'air bien… Oh ne me dit pas que vous vous êtes disputez avec votre moitié et que vous êtes dehors avec le chien pour ça ? s'exclama Annie.

\- Non la dispute c'était hier, répondit-elle sans réfléchir alors qu'elle aurait effectivement préféré qu'elles se soient disputées.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui semble tant vous tracasser ?

\- Croyez-le ou non mais j'ai déjà eu une discussion plus que bénéfique avec ma chienne.

\- Oui, elle semble de bon conseil… lui répondit Annie dans un sourire bienveillant.

\- Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, la salua Lexa avant de la dépasser pour rejoindre la maison.

\- Etes-vous certaine de ne pas vouloir les conseils d'une vieille femme ?

\- Certaine… répondit sans hésiter Lexa avant qu'une sensation de déjà vu ne s'empare d'elle.

C'était presque mot pour mot les dernières paroles qu'elle avait échangé avec Annie mais une nouvelle fois ce qui la marqua c'est cette lueur dans son regard, la sensation qu'elle savait quelque chose qu'elle ignorait. Cette fois, Lexa allait pour lui dire le fond de sa pensée mais son élan mourut lorsqu'Annie reprit la parole :

\- Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit !

Puis sans rien ajouter, elle se détourna avec Comète, laissant Lexa et Alie rentrer. Une fois la porte passée, elle libéra Alie de sa laisse qui s'empressa de rejoindre son panier où elle se coucha tranquillement. De son côté, elle retira son manteau qu'elle accrocha dans l'entrée puis ses chaussures qu'elle déposa à côté du paillasson. Elle avança ensuite dans le salon, s'arrêtant près du canapé alors que son regard fixait le haut des escaliers. Contemplant longuement l'étage, hésitante, son regard finit par tomber sur le canapé, songeant grandement à y passer sa nuit mais une nouvelle fois, une petite voix s'éleva. Cette petite voix qu'elle savait maintenant être celle de son cœur et c'est tout en se convaincant qu'elle jouait simplement le jeu de cette vie qu'elle gravit les escaliers. Elle franchit le couloir puis poussa la porte de la chambre où son souffle se coupa… Etendue sur le lit, Clarke s'était paisiblement endormie et cette vision angélique lui fit manquer un battement de cœur. Lexa avança doucement vers le lit où elle s'allongea à bonne distance de la blonde. Fixant le plafond, son corps tendu par sa proximité, elle tentait de trouver un calme et un sommeil qui ne venaient pas. C'est alors que Clarke bougea dans son sommeil pour venir la prendre dans ses bras. D'abord fortement crispée par le contact de leurs corps, Lexa se laissa petit à petit envelopper par son étreinte, trouvant rapidement cette sérénité qu'elle cherchait. Oui, l'amour était une faiblesse mais une faiblesse qu'elle accepterait pour cette nuit avant de prendre la distance qui lui était nécessaire…

 **A suivre…**

* * *

 **Alors verdict ?**

 **Lexa est toujours autant perdue sur la situation, si ce n'est plus mais avez vous des pistes ? En attendant comment va-t-elle gérer ses sentiments pour Clarke, va-t-elle s'éloigner ou pas ? Affaires à suivre ! :p**

 **Encore une fois merci à vous et je vous souhaite de joyeuses fêtes de Noël ! :D**


	4. L'amour est une faiblesse

**CH3-L'amour est une faiblesse**

 **Bonne Année à tous ! Je vous souhaite plein plein de bonnes choses pour l'avenir et sans plus attendre je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre. :)**

* * *

 _Le bruit de la neige sous ses pas, son regard porté vers le ciel, un crissement de pneu, un choc, le son de la taule rencontrant son corps, les cris alarmés puis la douleur… Ses poumons la brûlaient, une souffrance cuisante traversait son abdomen, sa tête tambourinait, le goût cuivré du sang envahit sa bouche avant de teindre ses lèvres déjà touchées par celui perlant lentement de son nez…_

 _\- Oh mon dieu ! entendit-elle alors que tout devenait noir._

 _\- Appelez les secours ! Vite !_

 _\- Je ne l'ai pas vu arriver ! Elle a… elle a déboulé de nulle part !_

 _\- Monsieur calmez-vous !_

 _\- Mademoiselle Woods, accrochez-vous… reconnut-elle la voix familière de Gustus lui parvenant tel un écho avant que le silence ne l'engloutisse._

Lexa se redressa vivement, repoussant sans ménagement Clarke dormant toujours contre elle. Sa respiration était difficile alors qu'elle sentait encore la douleur l'ayant transpercée et le goût cuivré du sang encore présent dans sa bouche.

\- Hey je suis là, tout va bien, lui murmura Clarke et qui d'une main délicate tourna doucement son visage vers elle. Regarde-moi, la poussa-t-elle prudemment alors qu'elle fixait ses mains tremblantes.

Elle s'exécuta, la respiration plus calme mais la peur toujours présente elle rencontra les saphirs empreint de douceur.

\- C'était qu'un cauchemar, t'es en sécuri…

Mais Lexa ne l'écouta plus dès lors que la première goutte perla. Portant immédiatement sa main à son nez, ses doigts fins touchèrent la texture poisseuse, le sang coulant lentement… Plus rien ne compta hormis le fait qu'elle saignait, elle saignait ! Une panique déraisonnable s'empara d'elle et d'un bond elle sauta du lit pour quitter la chambre avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Se plaçant immédiatement devant le miroir, elle constata avec horreur son saignement, il était minime mais bien présent, exactement comme dans son rêve. Tremblante, elle ouvrit le robinet d'eau et s'éclaboussa le visage d'eau fraiche. Le sang disparut et elle fixa à nouveau le miroir, se perdant dans son reflet.

\- Lexa ? entendit-elle après trois légers coups contre la porte close.

Elle se contenta de rester immobile, fermant les yeux comme pour la chasser. Elle n'avait que son cauchemar en tête et la douleur bien présente à son réveil ainsi que ce sang. Une mortelle vérité s'imposant à elle. Les chances que tout ceci ne soit que le produit de son esprit mourant était de plus en plus probable. On ne fait pas de cauchemar aussi réel pour une entreprise qui fait faillite…

\- Laisse-moi entrer… la pria une Clarke de plus en plus inquiète.

Tout ceci ne devait être qu'une distraction pour l'éloigner de la douleur et elle devait admettre que son cerveau se surpassait… ou alors tout est réel, murmura la petite voix qui espérait plus que tout pouvoir rester auprès de Clarke. Lexa lâcha un profond soupir avant de se tourner vers la porte. Elle posa une main sur la poigné mais s'arrêta avant de poser son front contre le bois. Fermant les yeux, elle leva son autre main pour la poser contre la porte. De l'autre côté, Clarke, une épaule appuyée contre l'embrasure en avait fait de même, posant inconsciemment sa main au même endroit que la sienne. Main que Lexa referma lentement en un poing tandis que les barrières que Clarke avait abattu se relevaient une à une autour de son cœur…

* * *

Lexa avait fini par sortir, calmant l'inquiétude de Clarke du mieux qu'elle avait pu avant qu'elles ne retournent se coucher. Seulement, elle n'avait pu retrouver le sommeil de la nuit alors au petit matin elle avait silencieusement quitté la maison pour aller se changer les idées. Elle avait pris la voiture, roulant sans destination particulière mais lorsqu'elle arriva devant un lieu bien précis, elle n'en fut pas étonnée et ce fut bien la première fois depuis le début de cette histoire. Lexa poussa la porte du petit restaurant, s'assit à une table et attendit.

\- Miss. Woods ? Vous êtes bien matinale ? S'étonna Annie en approchant d'elle alors qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre client.

Lexa sourit doucement à la familiarité de cette situation. Au cours des derniers mois, Annie l'avait accueillit ainsi à plusieurs reprises alors qu'elle l'avait trouvé avant elle au bureau. Quelque part sa présence familière la réconfortait.

\- Les affaires n'attendent pas, lui retourna-t-elle sa réponse habituelle.

Mais contrairement aux remontrances qu'elle recevait d'habitude, Annie se contenta de froncer des sourcils, la fixant avec curiosité.

\- Pourrais-je avoir un café ?

\- Bien sûre, je vous sers ça tout de suite, répondit-elle avec son enthousiasme soudainement retrouvé.

Lexa se réinstalla sur la banquette qu'elle avait choisi puis tourna son regard fatigué vers l'extérieur, la fenêtre jouxtant sa place lui offrant une vue parfaite sur le parking enneigé. Le calme qu'elle appréciait fut cependant interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Elle grimaça légèrement en voyant « Clarke » s'afficher puis après une légère hésitation, elle décrocha pour être immédiatement assaillie par la blonde :

 _\- Je peux savoir où tu es ?! lui demanda-t-elle à la fois inquiète et en colère._

Regrettant immédiatement d'être partie sans rien dire ni même laisser un mot et se souvenant parfaitement de ce que pouvait donner une Clarke en colère, Lexa répondit d'une petite voix sachant qu'au moindre faux pas la situation pouvait s'envenimer :

\- Je… j'avais besoin de prendre l'air…

 _\- Et tu pars sans même me prévenir ? Et après ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ?!_

\- Clarke je suis désolée ! La coupa-t-elle brutalement.

 _\- ….._

\- Je n'arrivais plus à dormir, j'avais vraiment besoin de me changer les idées.

 _\- Tu aurais pu me réveiller ? On aurait pu en parler…_

\- Tu dormais si bien que je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller… la coupa-t-elle à nouveau.

 _\- Au lieu de ça tu as préféré partir en me laissant m'inquiéter, la coupa à son tour Clarke._

\- Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin qu'on se dispute maintenant, retourna-t-elle avec fatigue et se passant une main lasse sur le visage.

 _\- Tu sais ce dont j'ai besoin Lexa ? De toi, asséna-t-elle durement. Je n'ai rien dit jusqu'à présent mais tu agis étrangement depuis quelques jours._

\- Ecoute…

 _\- Non ! A un moment tu es là et l'instant d'après tu ne l'es plus. Je comprends que tu es préoccupée par l'entreprise et que tu me le fasses ressentir je peux l'accepter mais pas lorsqu'il s'agit d'Aden et d'Alyson._

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à voir là-dedans ? S'étonna Lexa.

 _\- C'est de mieux en mieux, l'entendit-elle soupirer. Tu as vraiment oublié que tu devais t'occuper d'eux ce matin ?_

\- Quoi ?!

\- Je travaille Lexa, je ne peux pas m'occuper d'eux aujourd'hui, tu devais les lever et les déposer chez Octavia et Lincoln ! expliqua-t-elle avec colère ce dont elles avaient convenu.

Bien évidemment, elle ignorait tout de cette conversation tout comme elle n'avait pas entendu parler d'Octavia et Lincoln depuis des années. Bien qu'elle fût heureuse d'apprendre que son meilleur ami et la meilleure amie de Clarke soient encore ensemble, la soudaine colère qui l'envahit l'empêcha de s'y attarder.

\- J'ai aussi un travail ! Claqua-t-elle durement en oubliant toute idée de ménager la situation. Un travail que j'ai mis de côté pour vous hier alors ne vient pas me dire que je vous néglige !

Elle termina à bout de souffle alors que le silence qui lui répondit la frappa de plein fouet, elle reprit calmement :

\- Ecoute je vais rentrer et je les emmènerais.

 _\- Non, c'est bon, trancha vivement la blonde. Je vais le faire, j'arriverais en retard c'est tout._

Cette fois c'est Lexa qui resta silencieuse.

 _\- En attendant n'oublis pas non plus que tu devais t'occuper d'aller leur acheter leurs cadeaux. Je te dis à ce soir._

Et elle raccrocha, laissant Lexa interdite, à la fois par cette histoire de cadeau que par la colère de Clarke. Elle jeta presque son téléphone sur la table alors qu'elle ne décolérait pas. N'avait-elle pas droit à un peu de temps pour elle ? Et elle s'était excusée, enfin elle aurait pu le faire correctement si Clarke le lui en avait laissé le temps au lieu de l'accabler de reproche… Lexa soupira lourdement en songeant que sa vie était bien plus simple avant, sans personne de qui se soucier, une vie où elle ne culpabilisait pas aux paroles qu'elle venait de lancer à Clarke alors que c'est elle qui se sentait mal depuis la veille. Oui, tout était bien plus simple et cela le redeviendrait lorsqu'elle aurait remis de la distance entre elles.

\- On dirait que la dispute était pour ce matin, énonça Annie en posant son café sur la table.

\- En effet…, répondit-elle tout en sortant son portefeuille pour régler sa boisson.

\- C'est offert par la maison, la stoppa Annie.

\- Merci…

\- Et quelque chose me dit que cette journée va être mouvementée alors profitez du calme et savourez-le, ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire compatissant et un regard connaisseur.

Lexa lui retourna son sourire puis la vieille femme s'en alla sans un mot tandis qu'elle but une gorgée du liquide chaud.

* * *

Il était encore tôt lorsque Lexa gara sa voiture sur le parking d'Heda. C'est les mains bien au chaud dans les poches de son manteau et d'une humeur encore morose qu'elle se dirigea vers la porte. En approchant elle fut surprise d'y apercevoir de la lumière car elle pensait être la première. Ayant hâte de fuir le froid pour trouver la chaleur de l'intérieur, elle entra sans se poser plus de question.

\- Oh bon sang ! cria-t-elle horrifiée en se tournant vivement face contre la porte maintenant fermée.

\- Lexa ?! S'égosilla de surprise une Anya à demi-nue et assise sur le bureau de l'entrée tout en repoussant brusquement une Raven riant déjà de la situation.

\- Rhabilles-toi immédiatement ! ordonna-t-elle en gesticulant aveuglément une main en direction des deux femmes.

\- Oh c'est bon fait pas ta prude, railla Raven, d'après ce que me raconte blondie tu es loin d'être sage.

\- Que… Quoi ?! S'égosilla à son tour Lexa en se retournant vivement pour faire face à la grande brune et son large sourire amusée avant de violemment détourner le regard en maugréant contre sa sœur : Anya dépêches-toi s'il-te-plaît !

La concernée qui commençait seulement à reboutonner son chemisier, esquissa un fin sourire amusée avant de la railler à son tour :

\- Tu n'es qu'une petite nature quand tu t'y mets sœurette.

\- Nan mais je rêve ! Se scandalisa cette fois Lexa en se tournant pour de bon vers elles. Il n'y a pas de quoi rire ! Et si l'un de nos employés vous avait surprise à ma place ?

\- Comme si quelqu'un d'autre que toi pouvait venir aussi tôt au boulot, lança avec sarcasme Anya qui termina enfin de se rhabiller.

\- Peu importe ! Faire ça ici, sur le bureau de… de… chercha-t-elle désespérément le nom de la secrétaire avant d'abandonner… de la secrétaire c'est dégoutant ! Et puis je me serais passée de cette vision !

\- Ne soit pas si dramatique frangine ! S'exaspéra faussement Raven en venant passer un bras autour de ses épaules. On t'offrira les séances de psy pour Noël.

Lexa se défit de sa prise dans une exaspération non feinte puis commença à s'en aller en direction de son bureau.

\- Hé ! Pas de « je ne suis pas encore ta frangine », pas de « va te faire voir Reyes » ? s'exclama la grande brune.

Bien qu'elle l'ait dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie, Raven échangea un regard concerné avec sa compagne qui trouvait également la fuite de Lexa quelque peu étrange. En effet, sa petite sœur ne refusait jamais une joute verbale avec sa fiancée. Leur relation avait toujours été particulièrement tendue, surtout après que Lexa ait brisé le cœur de Clarke, autant dire que Raven avait été peu encline à la voir revenir dans la vie de sa meilleure amie. La grande brune lui avait mené la vie dure, ne laissant rien passer mais avec le temps et le bonheur visible de Clarke, Raven avait fini par l'accepter. Elles n'étaient pas devenues les meilleures amies du monde mais dans leur volonté mutuelle à vouloir le bien de la blonde, elles s'étaient trouvé un respect mutuel. Transformant ainsi les attaques personnelles en taquineries amicales. Et ces deux là ne lâchaient jamais le morceau avant d'avoir eu le denier mot et Lexa mettait toujours un point d'honneur à gagner. Tout comme elle n'avait jamais manqué une occasion de rappeler à Raven qu'elle n'était pas officiellement sa belle-sœur, taquinerie qui était vite devenue leur marque d'affection préférée des derniers mois.

\- J'n'ai pas le temps pour ces enfantillages, répondit Lexa avant de disparaitre dans le couloir menant à son bureau.

Une réponse qui termina d'intriguer les deux jeunes femmes. Anya échangea un regard entendu avec Raven puis elle prit la suite de sa sœur. A peine Lexa fut-elle installée derrière son bureau qu'Anya entra dans la pièce.

\- Et si tu me racontais ce qu'il ne va pas ? Lança-t-elle de but en blanc en s'arrêtant devant son bureau.

\- Tu veux dire en dehors du traumatisme que je viens d'avoir ? rétorqua Lexa tout en fouillant dans un tiroir pour en sortir des dossiers.

Anya croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avant de la fixer sévèrement, Lexa se sentit immédiatement prise en faute, oppressée par son regard qui l'exhortait à lui dire la vérité au lieu de tourner autour du pot mais c'est Raven qui lui apporta la réponse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu Woods ? L'apostropha-t-elle en en entrant et agitant son téléphone portable dans sa direction. Clarke est arrivée en pleure chez Octavia !

Lexa soupira intérieurement, elle aurait dû se douter que ces trois là se disaient encore tout. La moindre chose se produisant dans la vie de l'une d'elle était immédiatement partagée avec les deux autres. Et autant Clarke et Octavia savaient rester discrètes autant ce n'était pas le cas de Raven qui profitait de la moindre information gênante pour s'amuser au dépend de ses victimes ou bien comme dans le cas présent, elle défendait sans vergogne ses amies et il ne valait mieux pas être la personne les ayant fait souffrir.

\- Là c'est toi qui dramatise, rétorqua Lexa.

\- JE dramatise, ria-t-elle faussement. Tu oublis les enfants et après avoir disparu sans un mot tu lui dis avoir besoin d'espace !

\- Est-ce que pour une fois ma vie pourrait rester privé et ne pas faire le tour de la ville ?! Claqua-t-elle violemment le tiroir en élevant la voix et la foudroyant du regard. Ce qui se passe entre Clarke et moi ne te regarde en rien !

\- C'est ma meilleure amie alors désolée de m'inquiéter parce que la dernière fois que tu as eu besoin d'espace tu es partie à l'autre bout du pays, railla-t-elle.

Cette simple pique la toucha en plein cœur ainsi que sa fierté qui en prit un coup. Elle avait oublié à quel point Raven n'avait aucun tact et visiblement elle avait toujours la rancune tenace. Loin sous la surface, elle lui en voulait toujours d'avoir abandonné Clarke et visiblement à la moindre faute elle le lui faisait savoir.

\- Et Anya est ma sœur mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je me mêle de votre couple alors que j'aurais toutes les raisons du monde de le faire ! rétorqua-t-elle en se levant.

\- Hein, hoqueta d'amusement Raven. J'aimerais bien savoir lesquelles ?!

\- Oh je ne sais pas, lança-t-elle avec sarcasme, peut-être le fait que tu ne prennes rien au sérieux, ne penses qu'à t'amuser ? Qui me dit qu'après l'excitation du mariage, tu ne vas pas simplement en avoir marre et retourner t'amuser avec ta collection de Bimbo ?!

C'était un coup bas et elle le savait. Raven ne prenait rien au sérieux, certes, et avait enchainé les conquêtes sous prétexte de profiter de la vie mais personne n'était dupe. Ils savaient tous qu'elle avait simplement perdu confiance en toute relation depuis sa rupture avec Finn. Ce dernier l'ayant lamentablement trompé avec Clarke, ce qui paradoxalement les avait fait se rencontrer et devenir meilleures amies. Et bien que cela se soit passée avant leur rencontre, Lexa connaissait l'histoire ainsi son attaque était parfaitement injuste. D'autant plus qu'Anya qui souffrait également de cette peur de l'engagement ne lui aurait jamais donné sa confiance si elle ne la méritait pas. Si ce n'était la colère, jamais elle n'aurait dit cela à Raven car elle était heureuse de voir qu'ensemble elles avaient dépassé leurs blessures et leurs craintes.

\- Si tu me penses si indignes pourquoi m'avoir donné sa main quand je te l'ai demandé ?! Retourna hargneusement Raven.

Elles avaient complètement dévié du sujet premier de leur dispute et elle ne prit qu'une seconde pour noter qu'en l'absence de son père, la grande brune était venue la trouver pour demander la main d'Anya. Un geste qui l'avait sans aucun doute convaincu de sa sincérité et de son sérieux, lui donnant ainsi son accord mais encore une fois elle était bien trop énervée pour réfléchir correctement et elle franchit la ligne :

\- Peut-être parce que je la pensais assez responsable pour te dire non !

\- Lexa ! Intervint brusquement Anya qui lui jeta un regard indigné et blessé.

Elle reçut comme un électrochoc, réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire et sa colère redescendit instantanément.

-Raven laisse-nous s'il-te-plait, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers la concernée.

La grande brune hésita mais finit par acquiescer et quitter la pièce. Dès qu'elle fut sortie, Anya braqua des yeux incisifs sur elle.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe avec toi mais tu as intérêt à régler ça vite fait, la réprimanda-t-elle durement.

\- Anya… tenta-t-elle avant d'être coupée.

\- Non ! Tu sais que si Octavia en parle à Raven c'est que Clarke doit vraiment être mal et ça fait une éternité que ce n'est pas arrivée, encore plus que tu en sois la raison ! Et tu sais comment réagit Raven au sujet de Clarke, tu me pensais responsable moi je te pensais assez adulte pour ne pas répondre à sa réaction excessive !

A sa dernière remarque, elle put sentir sa peine vis-à-vis de ses paroles et voir sa déception dans son regard.

\- Je… je suis désolée…vraiment, la pria-t-elle de la croire alors qu'elle avait mal au cœur à la seule idée de l'avoir déçu.

Elle réalisa qu'en dépit des années de silence qu'elle avait instauré entre elles, ce que pensait sa sœur d'elle lui importait toujours. Peut-être était-ce d'ailleurs l'une des raisons qui l'avait poussé à l'éloigner ? Qu'elle ne souhaitait pas savoir ce qu'Anya pensait réellement de sa vie… Elle se rassit lentement sur sa chaise, comme abattue sous le regard sévère de sa sœur qui se radoucit alors qu'elle vit la sincère tristesse qui brilla dans les émeraudes.

\- Allez racontes-moi tout, l'invita Anya en s'asseyant sur l'une des chaises lui faisant face et perdant toute trace de colère.

Lexa l'observa un instant alors que les mots se précipitaient sur le bord de ses lèvres. Elle avait réellement envie de se confier à sa sœur qui, elle le réalisait, lui avait terriblement manqué et alors qu'elle se rendait compte de ce fait, elle se rappela également qu'elle allait la perdre tôt ou tard. Ses barrières se resserrèrent sur son cœur mais lorsqu'Anya attrapa son regard, lui offrant son soutien et la promesse de ne pas être jugé, les mots lui échappèrent :

\- Depuis quelques temps j'ai l'impression que cette vie n'est pas la mienne…

Bien que murmuré, ils n'échappèrent pas à Anya qui la poussa à continuer alors qu'elle s'horrifiait déjà de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- Je pense que ça vient du fait que nous allons devoir vendre Heda… je ne cesse de me dire que je n'aurais peut-être pas dû revenir, que si j'avais continué mes études j'aurais pu sauver l'héritage de nos parents, arrangea-t-elle la vérité.

\- Ca tu n'en sais rien, contra sa sœur.

\- Oh crois moi j'en suis certaine, répondit-elle de toute son amertume. Les décisions que j'ai prise, les erreurs que j'ai faites, j'aurais pu les éviter et faire d'Heda un modèle de réussite au lieu de ce gâchis...

L'assurance de sa réponse déstabilisa quelque peu sa sœur qui lui lança un regard curieux.

\- … que je reprenne l'entreprise c'était le souhait de nos parents, reprit-t-elle d'une voix qui se craqua… si tu avais vu leur visage lorsque je leur ai annoncé qu'après mes études je reviendrais travailler avec eux… j'ai la sensation de les avoir trahi, que j'aurai dû prendre un autre chemin.

Ces quelques confessions lui ôtèrent un léger poids car enfin elle parvenait à mettre un semblant de sens à ce qu'elle ressentait. Et tout comme elle s'y attendait sa sœur ne la jugea pas, se contentant de la regarder, pensive et compréhensive.

\- Je sais ce qu'ils espéraient de toi et si tu veux mon avis ils t'ont toujours trop mis de pression…

\- C'n'est pas vrai, ils…

\- Peu importe, l'empêcha-t-elle d'intervenir, je comprends tout à fait que la situation de l'entreprise te ramènes à tout ça et te fasses douter mais tout ce que voulaient nos parents c'est notre bonheur. Ils ne m'ont pas renié lorsque j'ai décidé de ne pas suivre leur voie et il en aurait été de même pour toi alors arrête de déconner car ce bonheur pour toi c'est Clarke et les enfants…

Lexa laissa ces paroles lentement s'imprégner en elle alors qu'elle ne pouvait les nier.

\- Et pour toi c'est Raven ? Retourna-t-elle.

\- Evidemment et que tu en sois heureuse ou non.

\- Anya je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dis, c'était stupide de ma part…

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, trancha Anya.

\- … je n'ai absolument rien contre Raven et si je ne croyais pas en vous, jamais je ne lui aurais donné mon accord.

\- Je le sais, la rassura-t-elle d'un sourire serein, et je suis heureuse que tu es acceptée parce qu'après tout, si tu n'étais pas revenue auprès de Clarke jamais je ne me serais rapprochée de Raven, ce bonheur je te le dois.

L'estomac de Lexa se noua en songeant que dans sa réalité, Anya était seule, elle n'avait jamais terminée avec Raven puisqu'à cause d'elle, elles avaient perdu tout contact avec Clarke et son entourage. Anya ayant pris sa défense, elle s'était retrouvée exclue du groupe au contraire de Lincoln qui en couple avec Octavia depuis plusieurs années avait réussi à rester neutre mais au final c'est elle qui l'avait écarté de sa vie. Lexa avait tout bonnement foutu en l'air la vie de sa sœur en prenant la décision de quitter Clarke. Se sentant soudainement mal-à-l'aise, elle se leva tout en s'excusant :

\- Si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai quelques courses à aller faire pour les enfants.

\- C'est un premier pas vers le pardon mais si j'étais toi je sortirais le grand jeu pour Clarke ! Lui conseilla Anya alors qu'elle franchissait le pas de la porte.

* * *

Elle s'était lourdement trompée si elle espérait trouver une certaine paix d'esprit en partant faire ces courses car elle ne se sentait que d'avantage perdue et vulnérable dans ce nouveau monde qui s'offrait à elle, le monde du jouet. L'inconnu l'entourait et l'oppressait un peu plus à chaque pas supplémentaire alors qu'elle n'avait pas réalisé l'ampleur de la tâche qui l'attendait. Elle parcourait les allées en ne sachant où donner de la tête, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle cherchait alors que les autres parents couraient en tout sens, liste de Noël en main pour trouver LE jouet demandé par leurs enfants. Lexa fit le tour des rayons, essayant de se repérer dans ses grandes allées mais elle terminait inextricablement dans le rayon pour fille, entourée de poupées blondes aux boites roses criardes, un univers bien loin de celui qu'adulait Aden : celui des supers-héros tandis que bien trop grand pour Alyson qui n'avait qu'un an.

\- Vous m'avez l'air d'avoir besoin d'aide, déclara légèrement amusée un vendeur.

\- Ca se voit tant que ça, grimaça Lexa.

\- J'ai bien peur que oui, murmura-t-il sur le ton de la confidence avant de reprendre normalement, Et si vous me disiez ce que vous cherchez ?

\- Le problème est justement là, je n'en ai aucune idée.

\- Oh pas de liste de Noël ? S'étonna-t-il.

Lexa se retint de tout sarcasme alors qu'elle songeait qu'il devait bien évidemment y avoir une liste quelque part mais dont elle ignorait tout et Clarke n'était surement pas d'humeur pour l'aider. Sans parler que le fait qu'elle ait également oublié ce que souhaitaient les enfants n'aiderait pas sa cause.

\- Alyson n'a qu'un an, elle n'a donc pas de demande, répondit-elle finalement, et Aden est plutôt un garçon raisonnable.

\- Quel âges-t-il ?

\- Cinq ans.

\- Ce sont vos enfants ou… ?

\- Euh… oui, ce sont mes enfants, répondit-elle prise au dépourvue et parlant d'eux pour la première fois en ces termes.

Quelques part se l'entendre dire lui procura un sentiment étrange, elle avait à la fois l'impression de mentir et en même temps cela lui sembla tellement juste.

\- Bien alors cela va nous faciliter les choses, dites-moi un peu ce qu'aime votre fils ? lui demanda-t-il alors qu'il entama leur marche vers le rayon garçon.

\- Euh… les super-héros, répondit-elle avec soulagement avant de déchanter lorsqu'il lui demanda lequel il préférait car elle l'ignorait.

Le vendeur lui posa diverses questions afin de déterminer le jouet qui ferait plaisir à Aden et une fois arrivés dans le rayon concerné, il lui présenta plusieurs produits entre lesquels choisir. Bien évidemment, elle ne savait que prendre sans parler que la question du budget fini par arriver. Elle ignorait le montant qu'elle avait sans doute fixé avec Clarke mais au vu de leur problème, il ne devait pas être élevé.

\- Alors sur qui se porte votre choix : Batman et sa batmobil, Captain America et sa moto, ou bien Iron-Man et son armure anti-Hulk ?

Lexa avait vraiment envie de faire plaisir à Aden mais à la vue des prix, elle ne pouvait décemment pas choisir l'un de ces produits. Dans son autre vie, elle aurait pu lui prendre les trois sans même se poser de question et elle aurait eu droit au sourire radieux du petit garçon en découvrant ses cadeaux. Mais ce n'était pas le cas et intérieurement, elle sentit à nouveau cette colère l'envahir, cette colère qui cachait en réalité ses blessures, cette peine qu'elle ressentait car elle s'était attachée à ces enfants et devoir se mettre des limites pour leur faire plaisir lui était insupportable. Bien évidemment, elle savait que peu importe ce qu'elle leur rapporterait, ils seraient heureux, mais d'une certaine manière elle n'avait pas les moyens de les combler.

\- Vous n'auriez pas quelque chose de moins cher ? demanda-t-elle péniblement.

\- Oh si bien sûr, nous avons celui-ci et celui-là, ils sont beaucoup plus simples, sans accessoire…

\- Très bien je prends celui-ci, décida-t-elle alors qu'elle n'avait dorénavant que l'envie d'en finir rapidement.

Quelques instants plus tard et après une attente en caisse qui lui parut durer une éternité, Lexa mettait les cadeaux dans le coffre de sa voiture. Elle avait fini par trouver tout ce qu'il lui fallait mais elle ne ressortait pas du magasin qu'avec des jouets, elle en ressortait d'avantage contrariée et convaincue que les choses auraient été plus simples si elle ne s'était pas attachée…

* * *

Lexa franchit la porte d'Heda encore contrariée pour foncer tout droit vers son bureau, passant devant la secrétaire discutant avec sa sœur sans même les regarder.

\- Lexa, attends ! L'interpella Anya tout en prenant sa suite.

Mais elle ne l'entendit pas alors qu'elle appuyait déjà sur la porte de son bureau, l'ouvrant avant d'instantanément se figer.

\- Tu as de la visite… mourut la voix d'Anya qui manqua de lui rentrer dedans.

\- Miss. Woods, salua son invité impromptu en lui tendant une main dans un sourire charmeur.

\- C'est Miss. Jensen, l'avocate d'Azgeda qui vient discuter de leur offre d'achat, la présenta Anya alors qu'elle n'avait toujours pas saisie sa main.

Présentation inutile car Lexa la connaissait particulièrement bien, bien qu'elle non plus ne soit pas à sa place. La dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient vues elle ne travaillait pas pour Azgeda. Sa sœur finit par lui donner un discret coup de coude qui lui fit saisir la main tendue, le contact familier la sortant de sa stupeur.

\- Miss. Jensen, retourna-t-elle dans un sourire crispé alors qu'elle sentit le regard de la femme la déshabiller.

\- Appelez-moi Costia, lui dit-elle alors qu'elle lâcha sa main.

\- Très bien Costia, si vous voulez bien vous assoir, l'invita-t-elle en tâchant de reprendre une attitude solide et professionnelle alors qu'Anya fermait la porte pour les laisser seules.

* * *

Elle savait que Costia était une redoutable avocate mais la voir faire était une tout autre histoire, d'autant plus lorsqu'elle était la proie du jour. Son ancienne amante avait joué la carte de la transparence en reprenant avec elle point par point les détails du dossier mais Lexa n'était pas dupe. Ce n'était qu'un moyen d'appuyer indirectement sur la détresse de l'entreprise pour mieux faire passer leur offre qui elle devait l'admettre était plutôt conséquente. Azgeda avait la meilleure offre mais Lexa était peu encline à leur laisser l'entreprise de leurs parents. Ils pouvaient propulser Heda au sommet mais elle savait qu'ils en écraseraient l'essence même, à commencer par se débarrasser de tous les employés. Point que Lexa et Anya n'étaient pas prêtes d'accepter. Elle avait très vite compris en étudiant les dossiers de l'entreprise qu'en plus du soutien de sa sœur, elle avait pu compter sur la loyauté indéfectible que leurs employés portaient à Heda. Il était donc hors de question qu'elle accepte une offre qui ruinerait leur vie en les envoyant au chômage.

\- Il est inutile de continuer, coupa-t-elle impartiale, je ne dissocierai pas Heda de ses employés, ils sont à prendre avec et il doit y avoir une clause de sureté dans leurs contrats.

\- Vous pensez à tout, sourit malicieusement Costia tout en décroisant et recroisant ses longues jambes dénudées.

Geste qui attira irrémédiablement l'attention des émeraudes qui remontèrent de ses chevilles parfaites jusqu'à ses cuisses appétissantes qui disparaissaient sous son tailleur noir stricte et épousant parfaitement ses formes. Lexa avala difficilement avant de détourner le regard mais rien n'avait échappé à l'avocate dont le regard brilla dangereusement.

\- Je connais Azgeda, vous n'avez que faire de l'Humain, vous vous débarrasserez d'eux dès la signature couchée sur le papier, d'où cette clause, répondit-elle de tout son professionnalisme.

\- Avec un tel sens des affaires, je m'étonne que votre entreprise coule, observa Costia.

Lexa serra doucement les poings en tentant de ne pas répondre à ce qu'elle pensait être un moyen de la déstabiliser mais elle ne s'attendait pas à la suite :

\- Vous auriez votre place à Azgeda.

\- Surement pas, rit Lexa.

\- Je suis très sérieuse, nous pourrions vous laisser à la tête d'Heda, pensez à ce que vous pourriez faire de cette entreprise avec le pouvoir d'Azgeda…

Costia se leva doucement de sa chaise, presque lascivement avant de lentement contourner le bureau, s'approchant d'un pas prédateur.

\- Vous pourriez redorer son nom, continua-t-elle en ancrant son regard dans les émeraudes, vous pourriez lui faire gagner les sommets, vous n'auriez plus de problème d'argent…

Lexa détourna le regard comme cherchant à lui cacher sa faiblesse mais Costia arriva à côté d'elle. Posant une main sur le dossier de sa chaise, elle se pencha vers elle et la soudaine proximité la surprenant, elle releva le regard pour ne tomber que sur l'échancrure de son chemisier qui lui offrait une vue parfaite de sa poitrine.

\- Tout serait plus simple… lui susurra-t-elle alors qu'elle déglutissait difficilement mais lorsqu'elle releva les yeux à cette phrase, elle réalisa à quel point Costia était proche d'elle.

Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur sa peau et ses lèvres ne demandaient qu'à être saisis alors que Costia lui offrait tout bonnement de retrouver sa vie d'avant. Son corps déjà désireux de retrouver son amante, frissonna de plus belle lorsqu'elle fit glisser un doigt le long de sa mâchoire jusque sous son menton qu'elle releva légèrement pour l'obliger à plonger dans son regard avide de luxure.

\- Et travailler pour Azgeda ne va pas sans certains plaisirs… susurra-t-elle en frôlant dangereusement ses lèvres.

Finalement la solution était peut-être juste devant elle. Elle n'était qu'à un souffle de retrouver sa vie. Costia était peut-être la solution à ce cauchemar. Tous ses doutes s'engouffrèrent dans cette idée folle et la seconde d'après, elle capturait les lèvres de son ancienne amante, l'embarquant dans un brûlant baiser. Lexa se leva en posant ses mains sur les hanches de l'avocate, la guidant doucement contre le bureau sur lequel elle l'assit avant d'écarter ses jambes pour si placer, collant leur deux corps alors qu'elles s'embrassaient férocement. Il n'y avait pas de sentiment, tout n'était que charnelle, exactement comme cela l'avait toujours été avec Costia mais plus que ça, c'était une tentative désespérée de retrouver un semblant de contrôle sur sa vie, l'espoir fou de croire un instant que rien de tout ceci n'était réel, qu'elle ne s'était jamais réveillée au côté de Clarke…

 _« Clarke ! »_

Elle se recula violemment, réalisant ce qu'elle était en train de faire puis elle la vit, juste là dans l'entrée du bureau et son cœur s'arrêta brutalement.

\- Clarke…

\- Qui est Clarke ? demanda Costia, clairement contrarié par se revirement.

Cependant, Lexa l'ignora, le regard rivé par-dessus son épaule où le visage horrifié de Clarke laissait place à une terrible douleur mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, la blonde se détourna et disparut dans le couloir. Lexa sortit à son tour en courant, entendant Anya interpellée Clarke avant d'entendre une porte claquer.

\- Lexa qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Tenta de lui demander sa sœur mais elle passa en courant devant elle avant de disparaitre à son tour par la porte.

Dehors, elle rattrapa facilement Clarke et l'arrêta en l'attrapant par le poignet.

\- Ne me touche pas ! lui hurla-t-elle en reculant farouchement et se libérant de sa prise.

\- Clarke écoute, je t'en prie, la supplia-t-elle alors que les larmes noyaient le visage de la blonde et qu'une tempête faisait rage dans ses yeux.

La réponse fut un claquement qui résonna à travers le parking avant qu'une vive brûlure ne tirailla sa joue.

\- Comment t'as pu… se brisa de douleur la voix de Clarke.

Lexa releva des yeux embués de larmes sur elle mais bien incapable de sortir le moindre mot, elle la regarda lui tourner le dos puis monter dans sa voiture. Elle ne sut combien de temps elle resta inerte à fixer le coin de la rue où Clarke venait de disparaitre mais lorsqu'Anya finit par la rejoindre en posant prudemment une main sur son bras, elle reprit brutalement contact avec la réalité.

\- Lexa…

Mais elle ne laissa pas le temps à sa sœur de lui poser sa question, faisant volte-face en direction de sa voiture avant de monter à l'intérieur, partant à la poursuite de Clarke…

* * *

Arrivant chez elles, Lexa trouva la porte d'entrée entre ouverte. Elle la poussa doucement avant d'entrer prudemment dans la maison. Elle ferma derrière elle puis avança de quelques pas avant de trouver Clarke assise sur le canapé, lui tournant le dos avec Aden dans les bras. Ce dernier la vit en premier alors que la blonde pleurait dans son cou, en le serrant fort contre elle. Le regard noir que le lui lança son fils, la figea sur place alors qu'il se détacha de sa mère pour venir se jeter sur elle, frappant ses jambes de ses petits poings.

\- T'es méchante ! Ta faute si Maman pleure !

\- Aden arrête ! Intervint Clarke et il lui obéit immédiatement. Monte dans ta chambre s'il-te-plait.

Il jeta un dernier regard noir à Lexa puis il monta sans attendre sous le regard dévasté de la brune qui voyait se désintégrer le lien qu'elle avait créé avec lui.

\- Il m'a entendu au téléphone avec ma mère, lui expliqua Clarke qui avait quitté le canapé pour lui faire face.

\- Ta mère ? Retint-elle uniquement et lui demandant plus d'explication.

\- Dès demain j'irais habiter chez elle avec les enfants, expliqua-t-elle durement et le visage fermé.

\- Tu… non attends… on peut parler… bafouilla-t-elle alors qu'une froide compréhension lui glaça le sang.

\- Pour dire quoi ?! Claqua Clarke. Pour t'entendre dire que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai vu ? Que tu n'étais pas en train de l'embrasser ? Que ça ne signifiait rien ?!

\- Non, bien sûr que non… dit-elle en tentant un pas vers elle mais la blonde recula vivement… mais nous pouvons…

\- Il n'y a plus de nous ! Trancha-t-elle ardemment.

Lexa sentit son cœur se briser, la douleur foudroyante lui faisant perdre tout ses moyens, ses défenses s'élevant pour n'être qu'abattues par le rire acide de sa compagne.

\- Et dire que je suis allée à ton bureau parce que je me sentais coupable, coupable de ne penser qu'à moi alors que j'aurais dû être là pour toi…

\- Clarke…

\- Moi qui pensais que c'est l'entreprise qui te prenait tout ce temps… continua-t-elle en l'ignorant… ce que j'ai pu être conne, tu t'es bien foutue de moi, acheva-t-elle en braquant des yeux noir de haine et de peine.

Un regard foudroyant qui termina d'éclater son cœur, l'absence d'amour dans ces saphirs qu'elle aimait tant la brisa complètement, une douleur incommensurable la submergeant.

\- Maintenant sort d'ici, lui ordonna-t-elle froidement. Je ne veux plus te voir.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça. C'est aussi _ma_ maison, _mes_ enfants, on est une famille… défendit-elle faiblement alors que pour la première fois elle prenait pleinement possession de cette vie qui était en train de lui échapper.

\- Famille à laquelle tu pensais surement en décidant de me tromper, cracha-t-elle amèrement.

Lexa se tut immédiatement, encaissant le coup alors que Clarke la dépassa frappant son épaule contre la sienne au passage avant d'ouvrir avec force la porte d'entrée.

\- Dehors, lui intima-t-elle à nouveau mais la colère transparaissant nettement cette fois.

Lexa, qui n'avait plus la force de sa battre, sortit en laissant Clarke claquer la porte derrière elle. Elle resta figée sur le perron, amorphe, alors qu'elle mesurait l'ampleur de la situation. Elle venait de tout perdre et la douleur était insupportable. En à peine quelques jours, Clarke s'était emparée de son cœur et elle venait de le lui arracher. Elle ne put s'empêcher de songer à l'ironie de la situation, elle voulait s'éloigner de Clarke pour se préserver et bien c'était réussi, enfin l'aspect préservation était à revoir car elle était loin de se douter de la douleur qu'elle ressentirait. Alors qu'elle se rendait compte de la terrible erreur qu'elle venait de commettre, Lexa se laissa tomber sur les marches froides du perron, pleurant pour la première fois depuis des années…

* * *

A la nuit tombée, Lexa avait fini par prendre sa voiture pour rouler avant d'échouer sur un parking, finissant par s'endormir. C'est ainsi qu'au petit matin, elle fut réveillée par des coups frappés contre la vitre. Elle sursauta légèrement avant de voir Annie lui faire signe puis s'en aller en direction de son restaurant alors que le soleil pointait seulement à l'horizon. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était assise à une table, une tasse de café fumante dans les mains et la vieille femme lui faisant face.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- J'ai tout foiré… souffla-t-elle finalement accablée et ressentant le besoin de se confier à une personne extérieur.

\- Comment ça ? La poussa doucement la vieille femme.

\- J'ai retrouvé une personne de mon passé. Je ne m'attendais pas à la voir et après mettre disputée avec Clarke, elle était là m'offrant une opportunité d'échapper à mes problèmes et je l'ai embrassé puis Clarke nous a surprises… raconta-t-elle amèrement avant de boire une gorgée de son café.

\- Et ensuite ? Poussa-t-elle doucement.

\- Elle m'a mise à la porte… c'est terminée, répondit-elle avec défaite.

\- Et vous n'allez rien faire ? S'offusqua presque Annie.

\- Que voulez-vous que je fasse de plus ? Elle ne veut plus me voir et puis comment pourrait-elle me pardonner…

Lexa se tourna vers son café, le trouvant soudainement plus intéressant que de devoir soutenir le regard accusateur de la vieille femme.

\- Vous souvenez-vous de l'enfant dont je vous ai parlé l'autre jour ? demanda-t-elle après un long silence.

\- Oui… répondit Lexa intriguée.

\- Laissez-moi vous racontez son histoire…

Lexa acquiesça légèrement et Annie sourit, une douce lueur d'amusement dans le regard avant de commencer :

\- Elle était heureuse, elle avait des parents aimant, une sœur sur qui compter, des amis et une petite-amie qu'elle s'apprêtait à demander en mariage…

\- Vous aviez dit une enfant… la coupa-t-elle en serrant ses mains sur sa tasse au début de cette histoire déjà trop familière.

\- Ne sommes-nous pas toujours des enfants ? Lui retourna Annie avant de continuer face à son silence… Quoi qu'il en soit, elle était entourée d'amour et elle débordait d'amour jusqu'au jour où la vie lui arracha brutalement ses parents. Elle comprit à cet instant à quel point l'amour pouvait être douloureux, elle eut si mal qu'elle en oublia tout les bienfaits…

\- Quoi de plus normal ? Personne n'a envie de souffrir… la coupa-t-elle à nouveau.

\- Elle cessa donc de croire en l'amour, continua Annie en l'ignorant, elle cacha sa douleur et ses peurs derrières son devoir envers ses parents, le devoir de perpétuer leur héritage…

Cette fois Lexa ne l'interrompit pas, se contentant de la fixer avec une compréhension se muant en surprise.

\- … elle rompit cruellement avec sa petite-amie avant de s'éloigner, finissant avec un cœur de pierre, ne laissant rentrer personne et repoussant sa sœur et ses amis.

\- Comment vous…

Mais Annie la fit taire d'un doigt levé avant de continuer :

\- Certes elle devait partir pour ses études mais elle n'a pas cru en leur amour pour imaginer une seule seconde que leur relation survivrai à la distance, pas plus qu'elle n'a cru que sa petite-amie finirait par lui pardonner si elle revenait. Elle a cessé de croire et a abandonné, choisissant la facilité de fuir, ignorant son cœur qui s'est éteint avec le temps.

\- Vous vous rappelez ? S'étonna Lexa. Enfin non, se corrigea-t-elle, je ne vous ai jamais raconté tout ça alors c'est possible, vous…

\- Peu importe comment, je le sais c'est tout, trancha-t-elle, tout comme j'ai toujours su que cette Costia n'était pas une bonne fréquentation, ajouta-t-elle tout naturellement.

Lexa ouvrit la bouche mais la referma, bien incapable de cerner Annie. Etait-elle réellement cette femme qui travaillait pour elle ? Mais alors comment était-elle arrivée ici avec elle ? Et pourquoi ne semblait-elle pas affectée par tout ceci ? Ou alors était-elle une production de son esprit qui tentait de lui montrer la voie ?

\- Toutes ses questions ne sont pas importantes, reprit Annie comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, ce qui était peut-être le cas… l'important c'est qu'aujourd'hui vous refaite la même erreur, vous ne vous battez pas, vous avez déjà baissé les bras !

\- Vous pensez réellement qu'il y a une chance qu'elle me pardonne ? Rit presque Lexa.

\- Si vous n'y croyez pas, si vous n'essayez pas, vous ne le saurez jamais, la défia presque Annie, qui plus est c'est Noël ! La période de tous les miracles ! S'enthousiasma-t-elle un peu trop.

\- Et bientôt vous allez me dire que vous êtes la Mère Noël, se moqua-t-elle mais le regard très très sérieux qu'elle reçut en retour lui fit perdre son sourire. Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ?

\- Très sérieuse… mais restons-en à vous si vous le voulez bien. Vous avez finalement obtenu ce que vous vouliez, plus de Clarke, plus d'enfants, vous pouvez courir vers Costia et Azgeda alors que ressentez-vous maintenant ?

\- J'ai mal…

\- C'est vague, regardez mieux que ça.

Etrangement obéissante à cette mascarade, Lexa ferma les yeux, écoutant silencieusement ses sentiments sous le regard bienveillant d'Annie qu'elle sentait posé sur elle. Elle avait mal, de cette même douleur qu'elle avait tenté de fuir, qu'elle avait tout fait pour ne plus connaitre mais alors qu'elle allait rouvrir les yeux d'exaspération, elle le sentit. Elle sentit ce vide familier, ce vide qui avait vécu avec elle pendant dix ans alors qu'elle l'avait oublié en à peine quelques jours. Non, pas oublié, il avait disparu à l'instant même où elle s'était réveillée au côté de Clarke. Auprès d'elle et des enfants, elle avait retrouvé cette part qui lui manquait et qui lui avait de nouveau été arrachée à l'instant où elle les avait perdus. Ce qui lui faisait mal, c'était ce vide qui rongeait son cœur et elle réalisa qu'en quittant Clarke pour se préserver, elle n'avait fait que s'offrir à cette peine avec laquelle elle vivait maintenant. Ce fut comme si Lexa avait toujours attendu cette vérité.

\- Je… je dois y aller…

\- Allez-y, souffla Annie alors qu'un sourire joyeux s'étendit sur son visage.

Lexa se leva alors brusquement et courut jusqu'à sa voiture qu'elle démarra en trombe pour rejoindre leur maison mais alors qu'elle n'en était plus qu'à quelques rues, le véhicule ralentit brusquement jusqu'à s'arrêter. _« Une panne d'essence ! Sérieusement ! »_ Ragea-t-elle. Cependant Annie avait raison, il n'était pas trop tard, elle avait déjà fait l'erreur de ne pas y croire mais cette fois elle était bien décidée à ne pas abandonner, elle ne laisserait pas sa peur et ses doutes lui faire perdre son bonheur et encore moins une panne d'essence. Alors elle descendit du véhicule puis elle se mit à courir pousser par la force de l'espoir. Entrant dans sa rue, ses poumons la brûlaient comme jamais mais elle vit au loin Clarke charger des sacs dans le coffre de sa voiture, sur le point de partir. Lexa redoubla d'effort et lorsqu'elle la vit ouvrir la porte conducteur, elle lui cria :

\- Clarke ne part pas ! Attends !

La blonde s'arrêta et se tourna dans sa direction mais c'est la peur qu'elle vit sur son visage et elle comprit rapidement pourquoi alors qu'elle entamait aveuglément la traversé de la route. Un long crissement de pneu puis le choc. Son corps rencontrant la taule puis percutant violemment le bitume, une douloureuse sensation de déjà vue alors que sa respiration se fit difficile, elle toussa du sang et sa vue se brouilla, une douleur vrillant tout son corps alors que Clarke apparut au-dessus d'elle, qu'elle la sentit lui prendre la main… elle papillonna des yeux et c'est le nom d'Heda Corporation qui lui apparut haut dans le ciel… elle cligna à nouveau les yeux et Clarke était à nouveau là… Lexa se sentait osciller entre les deux mondes mais elle ne voulait pas la quitter, pourtant sa dernière vision fut Heda Corporation avant que tout ne devienne noir. Elle ne voyait plus rien mais elle pouvait encore l'entendre :

 _« Lexa accroches-toi »_

Oui, elle essayait de toutes ses forces mais elle se sentait si fatiguée et elle avait si mal alors qu'elle dérivait dans les ténèbres.

 _« Je t'interdis de me faire ce coup-là »_

Si elle avait pu sourire, elle l'aurait fait à l'entente de cette menace teintée de colère et d'inquiétude profonde. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, Clarke tenait toujours à elle, l'aimait toujours l'espérait-elle et s'est bercée par ce doux espoir qu'elle s'accrocha à la vie car l'amour n'est pas une faiblesse, l'amour est une force…

 **A suivre…**

* * *

 **Alors vous l'avez vu venir cette fois ? :p J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu malgré toutes les mauvaises choses qui s'y passent. Dans le prochain chapitre on connaîtra enfin l'état de Lexa après son accident mais la grande question c'est où va-t-elle se réveiller ? Et qui sera là ou pas ? :p**

 **En espérant vous retrouvez sur le prochain chapitre, je vous dis à bientôt et encore merci, merci, merci pour vos reviews et follows :D**


	5. Le réveil

**CH4-Le réveil**

 **Alors où Lexa va-t-elle se réveiller ? Et Clarke sera-t-elle là ? Vont-elles se retrouver ? Je vous laisse sans attendre découvrir les réponses. :p**

 **Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

C'était comme se réveiller d'un sommeil que l'on n'a pas envie de quitter, tous nos sens nous hurlent de rester dans le confort de la chaleur matinal alors que notre esprit s'accroche aux dernières bribes d'images de l'agréable rêve que nous faisions. Seulement Lexa ne ressentait rien d'agréable alors qu'elle flottait seule dans l'obscurité. Elle sentait son corps lourd, épuisé et faible s'opposer à sa volonté de se réveiller tandis que son esprit s'accrochait à l'image de Clarke qu'elle voulait rejoindre. Bien qu'elle ne l'entendait plus, ni ne sentait sa présence auprès d'elle, elle continuait de se battre, se créant lentement un chemin à travers les ténèbres. Elle ignora combien de temps elle lutta mais elle finit par approcher la surface. Les premiers signes se firent discrets, presque imperceptible, puis elle sentit l'air frais caressant ses bras et son visage qui contrastait avec la chaleur enveloppant le reste de son corps. Vint ensuite, un écho de plus en plus distinct et revenant au rythme d'un battement de cœur. Elle s'accrocha à ce son de plus en plus clair, le laissant la conduire jusqu'à la surface puis soudainement elle perça l'obscurité. Lexa papillonna lentement des yeux, une lumière aveuglante l'agressa, l'empêchant de prendre conscience de son environnement. S'en suivit une désagréable douleur à la gorge alors que quelque chose l'obstruait. La panique s'empara d'elle et le son salvateur qu'elle avait suivit s'emballa brusquement, accroissant sa peur alors qu'elle était incapable de bouger, la fatigue de son corps la clouant sur place. Epuisement qui la rappelait déjà à l'obscurité mais malgré sa panique, elle tenta de lutter, ouvrant à nouveau les yeux et c'est là qu'elle la vit à travers sa vision flou et incertaine.

\- Lexa, calmes-toi… ça va aller… lui parvint sa voix si douce et apaisante.

Elle se calma, cherchant son regard de ses yeux se refermant lentement, le sommeil l'appelant, mais elle n'y parvint pas alors que le son salvateur retrouvait un rythme normal, apaisé et serein.

\- T'es revenue… souffla doucereusement la voix avant qu'elle ne sente une agréable chaleur cerner sa main froide… reposes-toi maintenant, t'es en sécurité…

Lexa ferma les yeux, la voix s'éteignant mais la présence rassurante persistant à travers les ténèbres, elle se sentait bien alors que le véritable sommeil l'emportait et elle s'endormit avec une unique pensée : _« Clarke »._

* * *

\- Clar…ke…

Sa voix rauque et desséchée par la soif lui parvint étrangement, comme si ce n'était pas elle qui avait difficilement prononcé ce nom alors qu'elle sortait d'un sommeil brumeux. Lexa s'aperçut d'une présence avant même d'ouvrir les yeux. Cette fois, il n'y avait pas de lumière aveuglante, le lieu était plus sombre, la pénombre l'enveloppant docilement. La douleur à sa gorge et ce qui l'obstruait avait également disparut, rendant sa respiration plus simple alors qu'elle reprenait conscience de son corps qu'elle constatait toujours aussi fatiguée mais elle ne voulait plus dormir, non, elle voulait la voir, alors elle la chercha des yeux. Cependant, elle n'eut pas besoin de le faire, un visage familier apparaissant au-dessus d'elle.

\- Enfin t'es réveillée… souffla une voix lourde de soulagement alors qu'une main chaude et rassurante se posait sur avant-bras.

\- An… tenta-t-elle à nouveau de parler mais sa gorge refusa l'effort.

\- Attends bois-ça.

Lexa se laissa aider puis une fois le gobelet d'eau contre ses lèvres, elle accueillit avidement le liquide salutaire qui soigna les brûlures lancinantes de sa gorge et libéra sa voix. Elle vida bien trop vite à son goût le contenu du verre qui fut ensuite reposé sur le meuble de chevet bordant le lit dans lequel elle était allongée. Tout en buvant, elle avait réalisé être dans une chambre et pas n'importe laquelle mais celle d'un hôpital. Ce qui lui rappela son accident et ce qui fit émerger de nombreuses questions, notamment sur son état physique mais plus que tout, elle voulait savoir _où_ elle se trouvait. Elle avait peur de cette réponse en particulier et quelque part, elle la connaissait déjà mais elle se tourna tout de même vers elle. Ses vêtements froissés et sa chevelure en pagaille était un premier signe de ses longues heures passées à son chevet mais ce qui ne pouvait mentir, c'étaient ces cernes qui ornaient son regard. Preuves flagrantes de son manque de sommeil, marque de son extrême inquiétude, tout comme ces légères rougeurs ornant ses iris qui témoignaient de ces larmes qu'elle avait versé dans l'attente cruelle de la savoir saine et sauve… Lexa ferma brièvement les yeux pour les rouvrir sur sa sœur qui la regardait comme si elle allait se briser d'un instant à l'autre.

\- Que… qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Croassa-t-elle d'une voix craquelée et nouvellement retrouvée.

\- Une voiture t'as renversé alors que tu quittais Heda… commença Anya encore marquée par l'émotion... tu t'en souviens ?

Lexa ferma à nouveau brièvement les yeux, accusant lentement le coup, car elle s'en souvenait parfaitement mais elle aurait préféré qu'il s'agisse d'un autre souvenir…

\- Tu as ensuite été opérée pendant plusieurs heures puis tu as sombré dans le coma… continua sa sœur.

Le coma… cela expliquait beaucoup de chose. Son cœur se serra à ce que cela impliquait, tout n'avait été qu'illusion, exactement comme elle l'avait prédit.

\- Combien de temps ? demanda-t-elle plus pour se garder éloigner de toutes pensées douloureuses que pour réellement savoir.

\- Lexa tu devrais te reposer…

\- Combien de temps ? répéta-t-elle avec un peu plus de force et un regard qui se voulut noir.

\- Cinq jours.

\- On est… réalisa Lexa.

\- … le matin de Noël, confirma Anya.

Lexa sentit les larmes la menacer alors que cette simple information termina de briser ses murs. Pendant cinq jours, elle n'avait fait que rêver, elle avait tout perdu et même si sa sœur se tenait devant elle, elle l'avait également perdue. Elle ne partageait pas le même lien, la même complicité avec cette Anya que celle de ses songes, même si un temps ce fut le cas, ça ne l'était plus entre elles. Pourtant lorsque sa sœur réalisa ses larmes, elle lui prit la main et apposa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, gestes doux et sereins alors que son regard ancré dans le sien lui transmettait la force dont elle avait besoin.

\- Hum, hum… se racla la gorge une personne venant d'entrée… veuillez m'excuser mais…

\- Oui bien sûr docteur allez-y, répondit Anya en s'éloignant quelque peu pour le laisser approcher.

\- Bonjour Lexa, je suis le docteur Laurio mais appelez-moi Nyko, se présenta un homme à la carrure imposante, portant une barbe de quelques jours, à l'aura bienveillante et vêtu d'une blouse blanche.

\- Bonjour… répondit-elle faiblement et faisant disparaitre la moindre trace de larme de son regard.

\- Je suis ravie de voir que vous êtes enfin réveillée, continua-t-il d'un franc sourire, cependant vous devez être épuisée.

Ce à quoi elle ne put qu'acquiescer.

\- Je vais donc procéder à quelques rapides examens et puis je vous laisserai à votre repos.

Le docteur commença par lui poser des questions afin de déterminer si son coma n'avait pas altéré sa mémoire puis il lui fit faire quelques tests assez simples afin de détecter de quelconques séquelles. Durant sa visite, elle apprit l'étendu de ses blessures. Pour la partie chanceuse de son malheur c'est qu'alors que tous ses os auraient pu se briser, elle n'en sortait qu'avec un poignet cassé. Enfin si elle ne comptait pas les côtes qui s'étaient brisées et avaient perforé son poumon. Ce qui lui valut une hémorragie interne et rendit sa respiration rapidement impossible. Ajoutons à cela, un violent choc à la tête et donc un traumatisme crânien non négligeable puis pour finir, elle avait fait un arrêt cardiaque durant l'opération… faisant apparemment une belle frayeur au médecin… Après tout cela, Lexa ne pouvait que comprendre et accepter la fatigue qu'elle ressentait, sans parler qu'elle était bourrée d'antidouleur, ainsi lorsque Nyko eut terminé ses examens, elle s'abandonna à nouveau au sommeil sous le regard protecteur de sa sœur…

* * *

Lexa se réveilla quelques heures plus tard et bien que les antidouleurs qu'on lui administrait la fassent se sentir encore grogui, l'écrasante fatigue de son réveil s'était amoindrie. C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva à fixer silencieusement le plafond, rassemblant doucement ses esprits, s'écartant lentement des songes qu'avait créé son coma pour se reconnecter à la réalité. Plus elle réalisait qu'elle était de retour et à nouveau seule, plus son cœur la faisait souffrir et plus elle se maudissait d'avoir osé croire que l'amour pourrait être autre chose que de la souffrance. Elle finit par tourner les yeux vers sa sœur endormit dans le fauteuil de la pièce. Elle eut un pincement au cœur en songeant qu'elle aurait souhaité y voir quelqu'un d'autre. Lexa ferma brièvement les yeux, refusant de se torturer d'avantage, refusant de s'accrocher à une illusion et acceptant de reprendre sa vie telle qu'elle était.

\- Hey… l'interpella faiblement Anya, s'éveillant doucement avant de s'étirer dans un bâillement… ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillée ?

Lexa secoua négativement la tête avant de la voir se lever pour se diriger dans la petite la salle de bain, qu'elle remarqua seulement, et en revenir avec un verre d'eau fraiche.

\- Tu peux rentrer chez toi, je peux me débrouiller… lui dit-elle alors.

\- Si tu n'étais pas un hématome géant avec un trou fraichement refermé à l'abdomen peut-être que je te prendrais au sérieux, rétorqua-t-elle pleine de sarcasme.

\- Anya tu n'es pas obligée de…

\- Qui va veiller sur toi si je ne suis pas là ? La coupa-t-elle. Un de tes larbins ? Hors de questions. Tu vas m'avoir sur le dos sœurette. Maintenant bois, lui ordonna-t-elle sévèrement en lui mettant le verre sous le nez.

\- Comme tu viens de le dire, j'ai des employés qui pourront tout aussi bien…

Anya déposa violemment le verre sur le meuble de chevet, la moitié de son contenu giclant sur le sol alors qu'elle irradiait de colère.

\- J'ai failli te perdre ! T'as failli mourir ! Asséna-t-elle avant de braquer un regard désespéré sur elle. Alors ne me demande pas de partir parce que cette fois je ne te laisserai pas m'éloigner. Je t'ai laissé faire, j'ai accepté que tu prennes tes distances mais c'est fini, parce que pendant que je te regardais lutter pour ta vie, je ne pouvais songer qu'aux années qu'on a perdu, on est devenue des étrangères Lexa et je refuse que les regrets soient tout ce qui subsiste de nous…

A bout de souffle Anya se détourna et se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil, plongeant son visage fixé vers le sol dans ses mains. Un lourd silence envahit la pièce alors que Lexa l'observait complètement prise au dépourvue par sa détresse.

\- Je suis désolée… perça-t-elle finalement le silence.

Anya releva brusquement les yeux sur elle, la regardant comme si elle venait d'entendre l'impossible.

\- Je… je me rendais pas compte que je te faisais souffrir et… à quel point tu me manquais…

Elle vit combien ses paroles touchaient sa sœur alors que son regard brilla d'une étincelle de joie et qu'un fin sourire naquit sur son visage.

\- … et j'ai suffisamment de regret dans ma vie pour savoir que je ne veux pas qu'on se résume à ça… finit-elle dans un souffle.

Le silence reprit sa place tandis qu'elles se fixaient sans un mot, appréciant cet instant d'honnêteté pour ce qu'il était, le début d'un lien retrouvé. Toute fois, Anya connaissait sa sœur et elle avait peur que ce moment ne soit que chimère, qu'une fois son état de vulnérabilité passé, Lexa ne se renferme sur elle-même. Alors avant que ses défenses ne se relèvent, elle en profita pour s'engouffrer dans la brèche qu'elle venait de lui offrir pour enfin obtenir les réponses à certaines de ses questions :

\- C'est de Clarke dont tu parles ? demanda-t-elle prudemment.

Lexa lui lança un regard surpris, ne comprenant pas bien d'où lui venait cette subite question.

\- Tes regrets…, précisa Anya.

\- Oui… murmura-t-elle si faiblement que sa sœur manqua presque de l'entendre.

\- C'est son prénom que tu as dit en te réveillant, ajouta-t-elle ensuite.

Lexa se détourna du regard inquisiteur de sa sœur pour fixer à nouveau le plafond, déglutissant difficilement alors qu'elle redoutait la question qui allait en découler.

\- Tu penses toujours à elle ?

Elle faillit sourire à la formulation délicate de sa sœur alors qu'elle lisait parfaitement entre les lignes mais devait-elle lui répondre ? Devait-elle être honnête ? En même temps, Anya n'était pas stupide, le fait qu'elle ait prononcé son nom en se réveillant était des plus révélateurs mais elle voulait le lui faire dire.

\- Oui…

Anya ne rajouta rien, se réinstallant au fond de son fauteuil, arborant un léger sourire criant « je le savais » alors qu'un éclat de tristesse brilla dans ses yeux avant qu'elle ne les ferme. Lexa en fit de même et se laissa emporter par le silence…

* * *

\- Je suis une adulte responsable Anya ! Claqua une Lexa agacée.

\- Tu es inconsciente oui ! Retourna sa sœur en levant les bras au ciel d'exaspération. Quatre jours seulement que tu es sortie du coma et…

\- Quatre jours d'ennui mortel ! Une minute de plus ici et je vais devenir dingue ! La coupa-t-elle.

Les deux sœurs se lancèrent des éclairs alors qu'aucune d'elles n'étaient prêtes à lâcher l'affaire. Toute fois, Lexa entreprit de se calmer afin de raisonner sa sœur qui debout à l'autre bout du lit ne décolérait aucunement.

\- Anya, je t'en pris, tu sais à quel point je hais les hôpitaux et qui plus est j'ai une entreprise à faire tourner…

\- N'ose même pas me sortir l'excuse de l'entreprise lorsqu'il s'agit de ta santé… menaça dangereusement sa sœur. D'autant plus que Titus est tout à fait capable de s'en occuper durant ton absence.

Lexa se renfrogna, bien obligée d'admettre qu'elle venait de marquer un point. Elle savait Heda Corporation entre de bonnes mains mais elle ne pouvait pas rester une seconde de plus à se morfondre dans ce lit d'hôpital. Elle avait besoin de sortir et s'occuper l'esprit, ce qu'elle allait faire avec ou sans le consentement de sa sœur.

\- Mesdemoiselles, que nous vos tout ce remu ménage ? demanda Nyko en entrant dans la chambre.

\- Vous tombez bien Docteur, l'accueillit Lexa, je souhaiterais signer une décharge afin de quitter l'hôpital.

Le médecin qui ne s'attendait absolument pas à cela, fronça des sourcils avec inquiétude mais avant de ne pouvoir réagir, Anya l'interpella :

\- Dites-lui que c'est de la folie !

Lexa esquissa un mouvement pour se redresser et protester mais dans la manœuvre elle tira sur ses points de sutures encore bien trop frais et ne put cacher une grimace de douleur.

\- Tu vois ! En profita sa sœur. Tu ne peux même pas bouger sans avoir mal.

\- Votre sœur à raison. Envisager une sortie maintenant est bien trop téméraire, vous pourriez rouvrir votre plaît et vous avez encore besoin de repos…

\- Docteur mon état actuel me rend-t-il incapable de prendre une telle décision ? Le coupa Lexa d'une voix tranchante.

\- Non mais…

\- Alors vous allez m'apporter cette décharge et je vais sortir, à moins que vous ne vouliez avoir à faire à mes avocats ? Asséna-t-elle durement.

\- Très bien, je vais vous chercher les papiers, capitula Nyko qui n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver face aux meilleurs avocats du pays.

\- Docteur attendez, tenta de le retenir Anya alors qu'il quittait la chambre puis elle se retourna vers elle, Lexa je t'en pris soit raisonnable…

\- Ma décision est prise, claqua Lexa.

La réaction de sa sœur fut immédiate. Elle lui jeta un dernier regard noir et c'est furieuse, qu'elle quitta la chambre mais ce qu'elle ignorait c'est qu'elle était loin d'avoir abandonné la bataille…

* * *

Lexa était assise sur le bord de son lit. Il lui avait fallu un certain effort, notamment pour masquer sa douleur au docteur qui était revenu, mais elle était plus qu'heureuse de ne plus être allongée. Nyko lui fit part du blabla de rigueur contre cette décision puis après l'avoir informé des différentes précautions et traitements qu'elle devrait suivre, il lui tendit les papiers à signer pour enfin retrouver sa liberté. Elle s'empara du stylo mais au moment où elle appliqua sa pointe sur le papier, elle sursauta de surprise à l'ouverture violente de la porte de la chambre :

\- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?! Cria une tornade blonde qui vint sans douceur lui arracher les papiers des mains.

Lexa resta sans voix, son cœur et sa respiration cessant de fonctionner alors qu'une Clarke au summum de sa colère lui faisait face.

\- Docteur Griffin… tenta d'intervenir Nyko mais elle le fit taire d'un regard orageux avant de reporter son attention sur la brune toujours sous le choc.

\- Tu vas rester dans ce lit parce que je n'ai pas passé des heures à te rafistoler pour que tu fiches tout en l'air en allant te vider de ton sang chez toi ! Continua-t-elle toujours en colère.

\- Que… quoi ? Reconnecta-t-elle avec la réalité alors que ses paroles la frappaient de plein fouet.

\- Docteur Griffin, gronda cette fois Niko en l'éloignant d'une poigne ferme de Lexa, vous avez cessé d'avoir votre mot à dire sur ma patiente dès lors que vous m'avez confié son dossier, la rappela-t-il à l'ordre.

Clarke se calma face à cette vérité incisive car oui, après avoir opéré Lexa pendant des heures, après l'avoir presque perdu sur sa table d'opération, après s'être battue pour la maintenir en vie, après l'avoir veiller en se relayant avec Anya et l'avoir vu avec soulagement se réveiller, elle avait confié son dossier à Nyko et maintenant elle n'avait plus aucun droit d'intervenir.

\- Alors c'était bien toi, souffla Lexa à l'écart de leur échange mais qui attira leur attention, à mon réveil c'était bien toi, répéta-t-elle en plongeant cette fois ses émeraudes dans les saphirs.

Un flash de peur traversa son regard encore ombragé de colère puis toute émotion disparut de son regard pour ne laisser qu'un éclat glacial d'amertume qui la transperça en même temps que ses mots :

\- Vous avez raison, je ne suis ni son docteur ni personne d'autre, je n'ai rien à faire ici…

Elle se dégagea de la poigne de Nyko et sortit de la chambre, croisant dans l'encadrement de la porte Anya qui tenta de la retenir d'un « Clarke attends… » qui resta sans réponse.

\- Tu savais…Gronda Lexa en direction de sa sœur.

\- Lexa je…

\- Comment t'as pu me cacher ça…

\- Elle ne voulait pas que tu saches, écoutes… continua-t-elle en se rapprochant.

\- Je me fiche de ce qu'elle voulait ! S'emporta-t-elle cette fois en se levant avant de manquer de tomber sous la soudaine douleur qui la traversa. Laisse-moi, repoussa-t-elle Anya qui s'était précipitée pour la soutenir avant d'ajouter d'une voix légèrement tremblante : Tu m'as entendu à mon réveil, j'avais le droit de savoir qu'il y a au moins une chose que je n'ai pas rêvé…

\- Je suis désolée… répondit Anya, bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas toute la portée de ses paroles.

\- Donnez-moi ces papiers qu'on en finisse, l'ignora-t-elle en se tournant durement vers Nyko qui ne put qu'obéir.

Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, celle de fuir pour retrouver sa tour d'ivoire, loin de sa sœur et de Clarke…

* * *

Le lendemain, Lexa était de retour à Heda Corporation. Le soleil se levait lentement derrière la grande baie vitré de son bureau. Assise dans son grand fauteuil, elle lui tournait le dos, savourant se retour à la normalité. La familiarité et le calme des lieux chassant la folie de ces derniers jours. Le son des touches du clavier sous ses doigts berçant doucement sa concentration alors qu'elle répondait aux mails qu'elle avait reçu en son absence.

\- Mais que faites-vous ici ?! S'insurgea Annie qui vint se planter devant son bureau, les mains sur les hanches.

Lexa se redressa vivement sous la surprise, tout en serrant les dents de douleur avant de lui répondre avec intransigeance.

\- Si vous comptez me reprocher d'avoir quitté l'hôpital vous pouvez repartir.

\- Je n'ai que faire de l'hôpital, s'agita-t-elle d'avantage, en revanche je me demande pourquoi vous êtes assise là au lieu d'aller reconquérir Clarke ?!

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Retourna-t-elle dubitative.

\- Je ne me suis pas donnée tout ce mal pour que vous retourniez à votre triste vie ! Je pensais pourtant que vous aviez compris la leçon lorsque vous êtes partie en courant la récupérer !

\- Vous… Vous souvenez de tout, vous n'êtes pas le fruit de mon imagination… balbutia-t-elle alors qu'elle avait du mal à réaliser.

\- Je suis aussi réelle que vous êtes têtue ! Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous me faites faire ! L' houspilla-t-elle. Cinq mois à essayer de percer votre carapace sans succès pour finalement m'obliger à employer les grands moyens !

\- Mais de quoi… tenta Lexa mais Annie continua de lui crier dessus.

\- Vous n'imaginez pas l'effort que ça m'a coûté de vous envoyer là-bas !

\- M'envoyez là-bas ? interrogea-t-elle avant de comprendre en bondissant de sa chaise. L'accident c'était vous ! L'accusa-t-elle en portant une main à sa poitrine douloureuse.

\- Je n'ai pas fais cela de gaité de cœur, rétorqua-t-elle face au reproche et se radoucissant quelque peu, mais vous ne m'avez pas laissé le choix, c'était le seul moyen pour que vous baissiez vos défenses.

\- Baisser mes défenses ? Vous avez failli me tuer ! S'emporta Lexa qui n'avait plus aucun doute.

\- Oh vous dramatisez…

\- Deux fois ! Insista-t-elle.

\- Bon peut-être que j'y suis allée un peu fort mais si vous n'étiez pas aussi têtue… admit-elle tout en bougonnant.

Alors qu'Annie se calmait, Lexa en fit tout autant avant de lui demander presque avec désespoir alors qu'elle en avait assez d'être jouée de tous.

\- Mais qui êtes-vous à la fin ?

\- Très chère, j'ai déjà répondu à cette question, s'amusa-t-elle, et encore une fois ce point n'est pas important…

-Ca l'est pour moi ! Trancha Lexa qui perdait à nouveau patience. Vous allez sérieusement me faire croire que vous êtes la mère Noël ?

\- Vous acceptez que je sois responsable de votre accident par un quelconque tour de magie mais pas ça ? Lui retourna-t-elle d'un sourcil levé.

\- N'avez-vous pas des cadeaux à aller livrer dans ce cas ?! lança-t-elle en indiquant la porte.

\- C'était hier et vous confondez avec mon mari, riposta Annie. Il veille sur les enfants alors que je m'occupe de ceux qui sont devenus des adultes têtus comme une mule et qui persistent à prendre la mauvaise voie.

\- Dans le genre têtu vous n'êtes pas mal non plus ! Veuillez sortir maintenant !

\- Bon sang ! Est-ce que vous voulez bien oublier votre colère et vous concentrer un instant sur l'essentiel, s'exaspéra-t-elle. Je viens de vous dire que je vous avais envoyé là-bas, que je ne suis pas une hallucination, que vous faut-il de plus pour comprendre ?

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur le bureau alors qu'elles se défiaient du regard, Annie attendant patiemment que les choses se fassent tandis que la compréhension se faisait lentement un chemin dans l'esprit de Lexa.

\- Si ce n'était pas un rêve alors qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda-t-elle enfin dans un douloureux espoir.

\- Une possibilité… une possibilité bien réelle parmi tant d'autre que je vous ai permise de voir, sourit-elle doucement.

Lexa détourna les yeux, fixant un point invisible dans un coin de la pièce alors qu'elle comprenait ce que cela impliquait. Cette possibilité qu'elle avait vu n'était pas perdue, elle pouvait encore changer les choses si elle avait le courage de faire ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait il y a dix et ce qu'elle avait fait dans cette autre réalité… se battre pour Clarke. Un choix s'offrait à elle…

\- Pas d'accident ? Se tourna-t-elle alors vers Annie.

\- Pas d'accident… confirma-t-elle.

Lexa ouvrit alors le tiroir de son bureau pour en sortir ses clés de voiture tandis qu'un large sourire victorieux s'affichait sur le visage de la vieille femme.

\- Effacer moi ce sourire, lui lança-t-elle en prenant la direction de la porte.

Annie n'en fit rien et Lexa ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un fin sourire alors qu'elle partait réparer les erreurs du passé…

* * *

Trois coups hésitant contre le bois puis une attente qui lui parut interminable alors que l'angoisse enserrait sa poitrine, à moins que ce ne soit simplement le tiraillement de sa blessure qu'elle n'avait nullement ménagé. Quoi qu'il en soit lorsque la porte finit par s'ouvrir pour laisser apparaitre Clarke, elle arrêta de se poser la moindre question :

\- Bonjour Clarke, dit-elle timidement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda-t-elle froidement, son regard ne laissant rien paraître.

\- Je voulais te remercier… répondit-elle honnêtement mais Clarke l'empêcha de continuer dans un hoquet sarcastique.

\- Me remercier ? Trancha-t-elle ensuite. Si tu voulais me remercier, tu serais tranquillement allongée dans un lit au lieu de te pavaner et d'abîmer mon travail !

\- Clarke je vais bien, s'agaça-t-elle à son tour, et je ne suis pas venue pour me disputer…

\- Ah oui tu vas bien ? Alors tu devrais sortir plus souvent de ta tour parce que tu es drôlement pâle et tu mens toujours aussi mal…

Accompagnant le geste à ses paroles, elle la poussa légèrement à l'épaule, la secouant suffisamment pour causer un effet immédiat à sa blessure. Ne s'y attendant pas, Lexa ne put réprimer complètement la grimace de douleur que cela lui provoqua.

\- Maintenant que les choses soient clairs, reprit-elle d'un ton sans appel, en te sauvant la vie j'ai uniquement fais mon travail alors n'y voit rien d'autre. Et si tu souhaites ne pas prendre ta convalescence au sérieux, libre à toi, mais ne vient pas faire l'étalage de ta stupidité devant moi…

\- Rester à mon chevet faisait aussi partie de ton travail ? La challengea Lexa.

Clarke perdit brutalement son élan de colère, sa conviction vacillant un bref instant avant de masquer à nouveau ses émotions mais cela lui suffit pour oser espérer.

\- Je te connais Clarke, continua-t-elle en réduisant la distance entre elles, ta colère n'est qu'une façade et si j'étais réellement une patiente comme les autres tu n'aurais pas confié mon dossier à un autre…

Elle vit les défenses de Clarke vaciller juste avant que la colère ne reprenne le dessus dans les Saphirs et la seconde d'après, elle disparaissait en claquant violemment la porte sur elle. Lexa savait que ce ne serait pas facile mais cette fois elle n'abandonnerait pas…

* * *

Le lendemain matin alors que le soleil se levait doucement sur la ville, Lexa emmitouflée dans un manteau la protégeant du froid hivernal, attendait patiemment au pied des marches de l'immeuble de Clarke avec deux cafés bien chaud. La veille, elle avait passé plusieurs coups de fil à l'hôpital afin de connaitre l'emploi du temps de la blonde et si d'abord on avait refusé de lui répondre, cela avait été tout autre chose lorsqu'elle rappela gentiment que Luna, à qui appartenait l'hôpital, était une de ses associés et qu'il lui suffirait d'un coup de téléphone pour les faire renvoyer… chose dont elle n'était pas très fière mais cela avait eu le mérite de fonctionner. C'est ainsi qu'elle était donc appuyée contre la descente d'escalier en béton, attendant que Clarke se montre. Ce qu'elle finit par faire, se figeant au sommet des marches à l'instant où elle la vit. Seulement ça surprise ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, ensuite la blonde descendit les marches.

\- Je t'ai apporté un café…

Sa voix mourut lorsque Clarke la dépassa sans même un regard avant d'appuyer sur ses clés pour ouvrir sa voiture et monter à l'intérieur, claquant la portière puis démarrant. Lexa soupira de défaite en la regardant disparaitre au coin de la rue avant de se tourner vers la poubelle la plus proche pour y jeter les cafés...

* * *

Lexa aurait dû se douter que Clarke serait mise au courant de sa petite enquête ou bien qu'elle se douterait qu'elle l'attendrait tout les matins car le lendemain lorsque son chauffeur stoppa la voiture devant l'immeuble, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir quelqu'un d'autre attendre au pied des escaliers. Raven Reyes dont le regard noir ne manqua pas de la transpercer dès que leurs yeux se croisèrent. La Latina en colère avança d'un pas très menaçant vers la voiture.

\- Démarrez, ordonna-t-elle d'un calme contrôlé à son chauffeur.

\- Miss. Woods ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- Démarrez ! Réitéra-t-elle un peu plus paniquée alors que la grande brune n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de sa portière.

La voiture démarra enfin et elle vit Raven lui crier quelque chose qui devait sans aucun doute être haut en couleur. Lexa soupira de soulagement car autant était elle prête à affronter Clarke autant elle n'était pas prête à affronter Raven. Ce combat serait pour un autre jour…

* * *

Lexa changea donc de tactique, décidant de se rendre chez Clarke tous les jours mais jamais à la même heure et peu importait qu'il fasse jour ou nuit. C'est ainsi qu'elle frappait à chaque fois trois coups à la porte et qu'elle attendait sans un mot, lui laissant le choix. Si au début, elle pouvait entendre Clarke se tenir derrière la porte, attendant qu'elle se décide à partir, elle finit par ne plus le faire. L'ignorant simplement… Cela durait depuis plus de deux semaines, deux semaines durant lesquels elle n'avait pas chômé et alors qu'elle gravissait les marches de l'immeuble, elle se laissa aller à songer aux évènements passés. A commencer par sa sœur :

 _Elle travaillait calmement à son bureau lorsqu'une personne entra sans frapper, personne suivie de près par Annie._

 _\- Pardon Miss. Woods, je n'ai pas réussi à la retenir, s'excusa cette dernière._

 _\- Je suis sûre que vous avez essayé de toutes vos forces, grinça Lexa qui fixait sa sœur approchant._

 _La vieille femme toute fière de son petit effet, sortit sourire aux lèvres alors que Lexa ne pouvait que s'exaspérer de son attitude tandis qu'Anya s'installa fermement dans l'un des fauteuils lui faisant face._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Finit-elle par lui demander après un court silence._

 _\- Et bien maintenant que tu as eu le temps de te calmer, j'espérais qu'on pourrait parler…_

 _\- Ecoutes, je suis désolée de mettre emportée l'autre jour, je n'aurais pas dû… la coupa Lexa._

 _\- Mais qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de ma sœur ? La taquina Anya, sourire en coin._

 _Une attitude qui interpella immédiatement Lexa car il n'était jamais bon quand elle commençait comme ça…_

 _\- Je commence sérieusement à croire ce que Clarke m'a raconté au téléphone…_

 _\- Clarke t'as appelé ? S'étonna-t-elle._

 _\- En effet… et je devais surement faire la même tête que toi à cet instant, ferme donc la bouche, se moqua-t-elle d'elle et ce à quoi elle obéit._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? La pressa-t-elle._

 _\- Tu veux dire mise à part me rappeler combien tu es inconsciente d'être sortie de l'hôpital ? Rien d'autre que ton idée d'aller frapper chez elle pour te prendre une porte puis de revenir le lendemain café en main et le lendemain pour ridiculement t'enfuir devant Raven…_

 _\- Si tu l'avais vu, toi aussi tu serais partie… grommela Lexa._

 _\- Ce n'est pas demain que je me ferais mater par Reyes, ria Anya._

 _Lexa retint toutes les remarques qui lui vinrent pour se contenter de rire intérieurement tout en se promettant de le lui ressortir un jour, peut-être même à son discours durant leur mariage s'avança-t-elle avec espoir et amusement._

 _\- Bref… Clarke veut que je te dissuade d'y retourner parce qu'apparemment Raven veut réellement ta peau, elle a tout juste réussi à l'empêcher de venir te chercher ici._

 _\- Dire qu'elle a la rancune tenace est un euphémisme, remarqua-t-elle pour elle-même._

 _\- Peut-on lui en vouloir ? Appuya sa sœur en haussant un sourcil._

 _\- Bien sûr que non… souffla Lexa en s'appuyant lourdement dans son fauteuil… mais tout ce que tu pourras dire…_

 _\- ne te feras pas changer d'avis, conclut pour elle Anya._

 _Lexa leva un sourcil dans sa direction._

 _\- C'est toujours comme ça lorsqu'il s'agit de Clarke. Tu prends une décision et tu t'y tiens jusqu'au bout, même si c'est la pire idée du siècle._

 _\- C'est la meilleure décision que…_

 _\- Je ne parlais pas de celle-là, la coupa Anya en plantant un regard entendu dans le sien, et je ne compte pas t'en dissuader._

 _\- Merci… souffla-t-elle sincèrement… merci de toujours me soutenir._

 _Elles prirent le temps d'un silence puis Anya reprit :_

 _\- Alors que comptes-tu faire ?_

 _\- Persister jusqu'à ce qu'elle me laisse une chance… enfin j'espère qu'elle le fera…_

 _\- Oh crois-moi sœurette, elle le fera, la rassura Anya, tu ne l'as pas vu à l'hôpital. Elle était à ton chevet dès qu'elle le pouvait et bien qu'elle ait tenté de le cacher, son regard ne pouvait mentir. Elle tient toujours à toi comme tu tiens toujours à elle. Alors à toi d'être plus têtue qu'elle… termina-t-elle dans un clin d'œil._

Ce nouvel espoir fournit par sa sœur ainsi que leur réconciliation définitive fut le premier changement majeur de sa vie. Vint ensuite le suivant, une décision qu'elle n'avait pas prise sans concerter Anya avec qui elle passait toutes ses soirées à discuter, à rattraper le temps perdu chez elle. Une décision qui avait prit tout le monde de court, y compris Annie, chose dont elle se réjouissait particulièrement :

 _Elle avait convoqué tout le conseil ainsi qu'Annie qui se tenait dans un coin de la pièce, prête à prendre des notes sur la longue réunion qui s'annonçait. Autour de la table, chaque conseillé terminait de prendre place, Titus s'installa à sa droite, Indra à sa gauche puis Luna et ainsi de suite. Le silence s'abattit ensuite alors qu'ils attendaient qu'elle prenne la parole car tous ignorait la raison de cette réunion tardive. Son regard passa sur chacun d'entre eux, en effrayant certains alors que d'autre comme Titus, Indra et Luna ne devinrent que plus intrigués._

 _\- Je vais me retirer des affaires, asséna-t-elle naturellement._

 _Il y eut des hoquets de surprises puis le silence devint plus lourd qu'il ne l'était, personne n'osant parler, elle continua :_

 _\- J'ai décidé de prendre quelques distances, déléguant mes pouvoirs à une personne de confiance._

 _Elle les regarda à nouveau un à un dans un silence insupportable pour les conseillés._

 _\- Titus sera cette personne de confiance._

 _L'homme n'en crut pas ses oreilles, bien qu'il ait fait preuve d'un excellent travail durant sa courte absence mais elle savait que sa décision était la bonne et puis elle ne serait pas loin, veillant tout de même dans l'ombre sur son entreprise. Elle leur expliqua que tout était prêt, qu'elle et ses avocats avaient tout préparé durant la journée, expliquant ainsi l'heure tardive de cette réunion, puis après avoir répondu à leurs interrogations, elle les renvoya chez eux. Lexa se retrouva ainsi seule dans la salle avec Annie qui lui rappela sa présence en venant jeter son carnet de note sur la table :_

 _\- Alors ça je ne l'ai pas vu venir ! s'écria-t-elle joyeusement._

 _Ce à quoi Lexa ne put que sourire fièrement._

 _\- On dirait que finalement vous avez bien retenu votre leçon, continua-t-elle plus doucement et une pointe de fierté dans le regard._

 _\- Malgré vos manières extrêmes vous êtes de bon conseil, concéda Lexa._

 _\- Et avec Clarke, comment cela avance ? Aborda-t-elle sans délicatesse le sujet._

 _\- Elle refuse toujours de me parler… avoua-t-elle tristement._

 _\- Allez venez là, lui dit Annie en ouvrant grand les bras._

 _\- Jamais…_

 _\- Allez venez, ne faites pas l'enfant ! La gronda-t-elle avec amusement._

 _Après tout que risquait-elle… ce dit Lexa avant de se lever et d'accepter que les bras de la vieille femme ne se referme sur elle dans une étreinte chaleureuse._

 _\- Vous m'en avez fait baver mais vous êtes ma plus belle réussite, Lexa, ne fermez plus jamais votre cœur, lui murmura-t-elle presque maternellement._

Alors qu'elle montait les dernières marches menant à l'étage de Clarke, Lexa avait de nouveau le sentiment que ces paroles murmurées à peine une heure auparavant sonnait comme un adieu, que lorsqu'elle repasserait prendre ses affaires à Heda le lendemain, Annie ne serait plus là… Il était minuit passé et elle atteignait enfin la porte de Clarke. C'est épuisée par cette longue journée et par sa réunion avec ses conseillés qu'elle frappa ses trois coups, surement au grand désarroi de la blonde qui devait dormir. Quelque part elle espérait la voir ouvrir la porte pour lui hurler combien il était indécent de venir à une heure pareille mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Cependant, poussée par une soudaine lassitude, elle décida de ne plus se taire :

\- Clarke je t'en prie, ouvre-moi… tout ce que je te demande c'est de m'écouter… et si après tu ne veux toujours rien de moi, je partirais…

Le silence continua de lui répondre mais elle persista :

\- Je sais qu'après ce que je t'ai fais tu n'as aucune raison de me laisser cette chance mais…

Le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrant l'arrêta subitement, seulement ce n'était pas la sienne qui s'était ouverte :

\- Bon sang ! Si vous ne comprenez pas qu'elle ne veut pas vous voir, _Moi_ je vais vous le faire comprendre ! L'apostropha le voisin de palier, un afro-américain au crâne chauve, à la barbe mal rasée, portant un vieux pantalon de jogging et un débardeur aux tâches suspectes.

Le bruit d'un match de football provenant de la télévision de son salon ainsi que l'odeur d'alcool qui parvint jusqu'à elle, termina de compléter le médiocre tableau.

\- Et qui êtes-vous pour parler en son nom ? Ne put-elle s'empêcher de lancer avec dédain.

\- Un voisin qui voudrait être tranquille et ne plus vous entendre geindre à cette fichue porte ! S'exaspéra-t-il en haussant d'avantage le ton.

\- Je vous en prie, votre télé fait plus de bruit et avec l'alcool que vous vous envoyez vous ne discernez sans doute plus grand chose, lança-t-elle d'une évidente moquerie.

\- Vous vous prenez pour qui ! s'avança-t-il dangereusement dans le couloir.

 _« Bien joué Lexa »_ se sermonna-t-elle intérieurement. _« Te disputer avec les voisins de Clarke va surement aider »._

\- Ecoutez, je…

Une autre porte s'ouvrit alors.

\- Mr. Pike, veuillez m'excuser pour le dérangement, je vous promets que ça n'arrivera plus, intervint soudainement Clarke depuis le pas de sa porte.

Le voisin s'arrêta, lorgnant dangereusement Lexa avant d'acquiescer en direction de Clarke puis de rentrer chez lui en claquant la porte. Claquement qui résonna sans aucun doute à travers tout l'immeuble.

\- Mais de qui il se moque ? grogna Lexa face à l'absurdité de son geste.

\- Tu n'abandonneras pas, n'est-ce pas ? La ramena à sa priorité la voix tranchante de Clarke.

Lexa se tourna vers elle et alors qu'elle savait qu'elle jouait en cet instant son unique chance, elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde sur sa réponse :

\- Je l'ai fait une fois et ça a été la plus grosse erreur de ma vie.

Clarke laissa alors échapper un soupir puis ses épaules s'affaissèrent avant qu'elle ne s'écarte pour la laisser entrer…

 **A suivre…**

* * *

 **Alors j'ai réussi à vous faire peur en mettant Anya à la place de Clarke au réveil de Lexa ? :p**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre qui sera l'épilogue de cette fic (et oui déjà la fin :( ...) nous saurons enfin si Lexa réussit à convaincre Clarke de lui pardonner... et si elle retrouve ou non sa petite famille.**

 **En attendant, je vous remercie pour vos reviews, follows et fav qui me vont droit au cœur. :)**


	6. Epilogue

**CH6-Epilogue**

 **Hey ! Voici donc le dernier chapitre qui est un tout petit peu plus long que prévu grâce à vos messages ;)**

 **Je vous laisse donc découvrir la fin...**

* * *

 **.**

 **Quatre mois plus tard…**

La pluie fine du printemps frappant les bais vitrées de sa chambre la réveillèrent doucement. Ouvrant les yeux, ils se perdirent sur l'horizon nuageux du matin. La veille, elle n'avait pas prit le temps de fermer les rideaux mais peu lui importait car elle se sentait bien et rien ne pourrait venir la contrarier. En quatre mois, c'était la première fois qu'elle se réveillait ainsi, depuis qu'elle était allée frapper chez Clarke chaque jour avait été une épreuve car il faut dire que les choses ne s'étaient pas passées comme elle l'espérait :

 _Lexa fit quelques pas à l'intérieur avant de se tourner vers Clarke qui fermait la porte. Cette dernière la dépassa ensuite avant de faire volte-face au milieu du salon, croisant les bras et braquant son regard sur elle._

 _\- Je t'écoute, dit-elle sévèrement._

 _Si elle avait été pleine de confiance jusqu'à présent, elle perdit instantanément son aplomb, ne trouvant plus ses mots._

 _\- Je…_

 _Clarke haussa les sourcils d'impatience, ne lui facilitant clairement pas la tâche puis alors qu'elle cherchait ses mots, la blonde la dépassa de nouveau._

 _\- Si tu n'as rien à dire… s'exaspéra-t-elle en posant une main sur la poignée de la porte._

 _Lexa vit à cet instant sa chance s'envoler et tout se débloqua :_

 _\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire ! dit-elle brutalement._

 _Clarke se figea, main sur la poignée mais ne se retourna pas._

 _\- Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais dire parce que j'ai pris une décision stupide qui t'as fait souffrir et c'est impardonnable._

 _\- Alors pourquoi t'es là ? Cracha Clarke avec ce qu'elle crut être de la colère alors qu'en réalité, c'était la douleur que sa seule présence faisait ressurgir._

 _\- Parce que je crois en nous… murmura-t-elle presque._

 _\- Tu crois en nous ? Se retourna violemment Clarke. C'est ce jour-là qu'il fallait croire en nous, au lieu de détruire ce qu'on avait !_

 _\- Clarke…_

 _\- Alors quoi ? Après dix ans de séparation, tu t'es réveillée un matin et tu t'es décidée à croire ? Attaqua-t-elle sans lui laisser une chance d'intervenir._

 _\- On peut dire ça comme ça, grogna Lexa pour elle-même alors que Clarke continuait._

 _\- Et après tu vas me dire que tu n'as cessé de penser à moi, que toutes les conquêtes avec qui tu t'affichais dans les magazines n'étaient rien !_

 _Clarke s'arrêta, à bout de souffle et le visage rougit par la colère, lui laissant ainsi l'occasion de reprendre la conversation en mains ou plutôt la dispute._

 _\- Pourquoi tu crois qu'il y en ait eu autant ? Lui retourna-t-elle calmement. Dès que ça devenait un temps soit peu sérieux, je les dégageais._

 _\- Très classe, lança-t-elle acerbe._

 _Lexa secoua doucement la tête dans un soupire puis elle ancra son regard dans les saphirs, cherchant à capturer derrière leur colère, l'étincelle qui croyait encore en elle._

 _\- Clarke tu me connais, tu sais que cette femme qui fait les couvertures de magazines depuis dix ans ce n'est pas moi…_

 _\- Les gens changent en dix ans…, claqua la blonde intransigeante._

 _Lexa s'attendait à rencontrer un mur mais Clarke ne l'écoutait pas réellement et alors sans vraiment réfléchir elle se défendit :_

 _\- Avant notre séparation, les relations sans engagement ce n'étaient pas mon style et tu le sais !_

 _\- T'es entrain de dire que c'est ma faute ?_

 _\- Oui !_

 _\- Nan mais j'hallucine ! S'offusqua la blonde._

 _\- Enfin non ! Se corrigea immédiatement Lexa. Ce que je veux dire c'est que si je ne me suis jamais engagée c'est parce que tu as toujours été là, dit-elle en posant une main sur son cœur. Ca a toujours été toi Clarke, dès le premier jour et que tu me laisses une seconde chance ou pas, ce sera toujours toi._

 _Elle avait déblatéré cela si vite et avec tant de conviction qu'elle en fut à son tour essoufflée mais alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle dans l'attente d'une réponse, Clarke ne lui donna pas celle qu'elle espérait. La blonde se détourna et ouvrit la porte. Une chape de plomb tomba sur son cœur alors que Clarke attendait qu'elle sorte, silencieusement et ne lui accordant pas même un regard. C'est la gorge nouée que Lexa s'exécuta, après tout c'est ce qu'elles avaient convenu, Clarke avait écouté et maintenant elle devait partir…_

Après son échec, Lexa reprit sa vie, ne cherchant plus à la contacter, et les jours passèrent, tous plus tristes les uns que les autres jusqu'au jour où son téléphone sonna. Affichant un numéro inconnu, elle répondit tout de même et son cœur bondit de joie à la voix hésitante de Clarke. S'en suivit de long mois rythmé par leur rendez-vous entre amies, souvent autour d'un café, son amitié est tout ce qu'elle avait bien voulu lui offrir mais cela lui avait amplement suffit. Du moins au début… car son cœur et son corps en voulaient bien plus. Elle ne voulait pas une moitié de Clarke, elle la voulait tout entière, elle voulait partager chaque moment de sa vie avec elle, pas seulement quelques instants volés autour d'un café et assaillit de maladresse et de gêne. Seulement, Clarke avait érigé des barrières si hautes autour de son cœur qu'il lui fallait d'abord retrouver sa confiance alors elle s'arma de patience. Au fil du temps et plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé, elles retrouvèrent leur complicité, discutant facilement de tout et de rien, riant et se chamaillant comme avant… C'est alors qu'elle se décida à faire un premier pas… Le fil de ses pensées fut perturbé alors qu'un frisson la parcourut. Un fin sourire naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'un doux effleurement continua de descendre le long de son bras nu puis un souffle chaud vint chatouiller son oreille.

\- A quoi tu penses, lui murmura une voix suave qui la sortie définitivement du sommeil.

Lexa roula doucement sur le dos, se retrouvant nez à nez avec un visage d'ange lui souriant doucement. Elle prit délicatement entre ses doigts une mèche blonde rebelle qu'elle repassa derrière son oreille avant de caresser tendrement sa joue, plongeant ses émeraudes dans les saphirs.

\- A nous… soupira-t-elle d'aise… à la chance que j'ai.

Car oui, elle était chanceuse. Contre toute attente, Clarke avait accepté de quitter le carcan de l'amitié lorsqu'elle l'avait invité à sortir avec elle. Et de rendez-vous en rendez-vous, la veille elles en étaient arrivée à cette nouvelle étape, leur première nuit ensemble… Le sourire de Clarke s'intensifia puis elle se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser auquel Lexa répondit avec autant de douceur et d'amour.

\- Tu es conscientes de ce que cette nuit implique ? déclara Clarke en rompant doucement leur baiser.

Lexa ne répondit rien, cette question ayant une multitude de réponses mais elle ne s'attendait surement pas à celle-ci ou du moins aurai-t-elle préféré l'oublier.

\- Il va falloir le dire aux autres… sourit-elle presque amusée.

Les autres étant la famille et amis de Clarke, cette dernière ayant souhaité garder secrète leur reprise de contact afin de ne pas avoir à gérer leurs inquiétudes par rapport à la situation. De son côté, Anya avait tout de suite deviné au sourire niait que Lexa arborait après chacun de leur rendez-vous. Cependant, ce ne sont pas les incessantes taquineries de sa sœur qui auraient pu lui faire peur, non, elle redoutait bien pire…

\- Reyes va me tuer… lâcha-t-elle en fermant les yeux d'appréhension.

Le rire harmonieux de Clarke s'éleva avant qu'elle n'ajoute :

\- Raven n'est rien en comparaison de ma mère.

Lexa rouvrit les yeux, horrifiée alors que Clarke ria de plus belle.

* * *

 **1 semaine plus tard :**

\- Lexa détends-toi, lui dit Anya alors qu'elles marchaient en direction d'un bar, ce n'est pas notre première soirée ave eux.

\- Sauf qu'à cette époque je n'étais pas l'ennemie public numéro un, grommela Lexa dont l'anxiété grimpait à chaque pas.

La soirée commençait à peine et l'extérieur était encore absent de tout client souhaitant prendre l'air ou bien fumer une cigarette. Anya allait pousser la porte d'entrée lorsque Lexa s'arrêta brusquement, souhaitant profiter d'un instant de calme pour rassembler son courage mais sa sœur en décida autrement :

\- Cesse de faire ta poule mouillée ! Râla-t-elle tout en l'attrapant par le bras pour l'entrainer avec elle à l'intérieur.

Une fois dedans, Lexa se défit avec agacement de sa prise avant de lui tirer la langue.

\- Vraiment très mature, Lexa, lui lança Anya avec amusement.

Elle ne prêta pas plus attention à sa sœur et commença à chercher Clarke et ses amis dans le bar. Le Grounder, établissement modeste mais aussi vieux que la ville, se passant de père en fils, et dont la réputation n'était plus à faire, avait une décoration bien à lui. Le bois était la matière dominante, ce qui lui donnait un côté rustique côtoyant aisément une déco plus contemporaine avec le recyclage d'objet, comme par exemple l'utilisation de vieux bidons surmontés de planche de bois en guise de table. Le tout enrobé par une ambiance tamisée qui rendait malgré tout le lieu chaleureux et accueillant. Lexa n'y était pas venue depuis des années, la dernière fois étant bien entendu avec Clarke et leurs amis. D'ailleurs elle les aperçut enfin, installés à une table au fond de la salle et à peine eut-elle posé les yeux sur sa petite-amie que cette dernière tourna la tête dans sa direction, un sourire illuminant son visage. Lexa en oublia toute inquiétude et lui rendit son sourire, avançant ensuite vers leur table.

\- Toi ! Entendit-elle après seulement quelques pas.

Lexa eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir Raven se diriger droit sur elle en armant son poing qu'elle fut projetée contre une table, renversant au passage les verres des pauvres clients attablés.

\- Raven ! cria Clarke en quittant la table pour les rejoindre d'un pas précipité.

Dans le même temps, Lexa se redressa et découvrit avec stupeur Anya se tenant le nez de douleur, du sang coulant entre ses doigts, tandis que Raven était solidement tenue par Lincoln, ancien meilleur ami de Lexa et propriétaire des lieux.

\- Anya ça va ? S'inquiéta-t-elle en réalisant que sa sœur qui l'avait poussé avait pris le coup à sa place.

\- T'inquiète, Reyes frappe toujours comme une fillette, la rassura-t-elle d'une moquerie bien placé.

\- Redis ça pour voir ! Provoqua Raven en se démenant dans les bras de Lincoln.

\- Raven t'as perdu la tête ou quoi ?! L'engueula Clarke alors qu'elle les rejoignit, suivit de près par Octavia et son frère Bellamy.

\- Non, seulement une envie de dix ans à assouvir alors lâche-moi parce que je n'ai pas eu la bonne Woods…

\- Raven calme-toi ou Bellamy va devoir t'embarquer au poste, menaça sérieusement Octavia.

\- Il n'est pas en service ! Contra la grande brune.

\- Je peux toujours les appeler, intervint Lexa dont la colère avait remplacé l'inquiétude et qui maintenant faisait face au groupe se disputant.

\- Toujours aussi lâche à ce que je vois Woods, cracha Raven.

\- Très bien Reyes, c'est moi que tu veux, je suis là, lâche-la Lincoln, lança-t-elle en avançant droit sur la grande brune.

Anya tenta de la retenir mais sa main libre se referma sur l'air, cependant Clarke eut plus de chance et l'attrapa fermement par les épaules lorsqu'elle voulut dépasser le groupe.

\- Lexa laisse tomber s'il-te-plaît, lui dit-elle calmement en ancrant son regard dans le sien.

\- D'accord… soupira-t-elle tout en prenant sur elle pour se calmer car après tout se battre avec Raven n'était pas la meilleure manière de gagner les faveurs du groupe.

\- C'est ça dégonfles-toi, railla la grande brune toujours aux prises de Lincoln.

\- Raven ça suffit, ce n'est pas le moment de faire un esclandre alors qu'on est là pour que Clarke nous présente sa petite-amie, la reprit Bellamy.

\- On devrait d'ailleurs nettoyer ce foutoir avant qu'elle n'arrive, ajouta Octavia.

\- Raison de plus pour que Woods dégage d'ici, contra Raven, Clarke peut pas nous la présenter avec son ex dans les parages.

\- C'est elle ! Ma petite-amie c'est Lexa ! Lâcha brutalement Clarke qui en avait plus qu'assez de cette situation ridicule.

Un silence de plomb tomba sur le groupe, leurs amis soufflé par la nouvelle tandis que Lexa ressentit un profond soulagement à la fin de leur secret.

\- C'est… c'est une blague ? S'étrangla Raven que Lincoln avait lâché sous la surprise.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu la cachais, lança Octavia sans laisser paraitre ce qu'elle en pensait.

\- Alors ça… bredouilla Bellamy.

Quant à Lincoln, il resta silencieux, se contentant de fixer Lexa, un fin sourire sur le visage, comme s'il l'avait toujours su. De son côté, Clarke peu encline à faire face à leur réaction, c'était tournée vers Anya, le docteur reprenant le dessus.

\- Laisse-moi voir, lui demanda-t-elle en retirant sa main ensanglantée pour examiner son nez. Ca va il n'est pas cassé, rassura-t-elle tout le monde tout en attrapant le torchon que lui tendit Lincoln pour essuyer et arrêter le sang, maintiens-le dessus un moment, lui ordonna-t-elle avant de se radoucir et de se tourner vers Lexa : Et toi ça va ?

\- Je vais bien, la rassura-t-elle en prenant dans sa main la main qu'elle avait posée sur son bras.

\- J'ai besoin d'une bière, maugréa Raven qui accusait le choc.

\- Et je crois que tu en dois une à ma sœur, lança Lexa qui malgré sa colère ne perdait pas le nord.

Raven allait pour protester mais tout ses amis se tournèrent vers elle, l'invitant clairement à ne pas refuser alors c'est sous contrainte qu'elle se tourna vers Anya.

\- Amènes-toi, lança-t-elle à la grande blonde avant de reporter son attention sur Lexa, Ne penses pas que j'en ai fini avec toi !

\- Ce serait trop simple sinon… grommela la concernée que seule Clarke entendit, cette dernière lui serrant doucement la main en guise de soutien.

Laissant planer sa menace, Raven partit en direction du bar suivit de près par Anya dont le nez ne saignait déjà plus. Lexa les regarda s'éloigner sourire en coin.

\- Je crois qu'un verre nous fera aussi du bien, annonça Lincoln, allez vous assoir j'apporte ce qu'il faut juste après avoir réparé les dégâts, termina-t-il en désignant discrètement les clients dont Lexa avait renversé les boissons.

Ils acquiescèrent tous et allèrent s'installer à table. Bien que la soirée fut plus calme, Lexa n'échappa pas à quelques remarques bien placées de la part d'Octavia et Bellamy mais très vite, elle y décela plus de la taquinerie dans le but de s'amuser de son embarras plutôt que de réelles griefs. Lexa savait que se faire à nouveau accepter ne serait pas facile, notamment par Raven, mais avec Clarke à ses côtés, elle n'avait peur de rien…

* * *

 **Six mois plus tard…**

La neige de décembre craquait sous ses pieds alors qu'elle marchait à travers les allées de béton. Lexa n'était pas venue en ce lieu depuis des années, à vrai dire, elle n'y avait pas remis les pieds depuis ce jour funeste où elle leur avait fait ses adieux. A l'époque, la douleur était beaucoup trop intense, faisant ainsi demi-tour en arrivant devant les grilles jusqu'à finir par ne plus venir. Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait dépassé tout ça, la douleur n'était plus et alors que sa vie allait prendre un nouveau tournant, elle se devait de revenir. Elle quitta l'allée pour osciller entre les pierres froides jusqu'à s'arrêter devant l'une d'elle. Modeste mais garnie d'un bouquet résistant tant bien que mal au froid, malgré sa tristesse elle esquissa un sourire en songeant que sa sœur avait veillé sur eux en son absence. Les émeraudes attristés lurent l'inscription sur le marbre qu'elle redécouvrait puis après une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage, elle se lança prudemment…

\- Bonjour Papa… Bonjour Maman…

Elle laissa passer un silence, comme pour leur laisser la place de répondre puis elle reprit :

\- Je sais, ça fait longtemps… et je vous demande de me pardonner parce que je n'ai pas été la fille que vous espériez…

Une nouvelle pause durant laquelle elle renifla, ravalant ses larmes menaçantes :

\- L'entreprise se porte bien Papa… mais j'ai compris que ce n'était pas le plus important… il m'a fallu beaucoup d'aide, ajouta-t-elle en riant doucement malgré sa gorge serrée, mais j'ai compris…

Un nouveau silence durant lequel, elle passa maladroitement d'un pied à l'autre avant de reprendre :

\- Heda n'est pas votre héritage… votre héritage c'est l'amour que vous nous portiez, que vous nous avez enseigné… et lorsque vous nous avez quitté, au lieu de le chérir et de le perpétuer, j'ai fui…

Un nouveau silence où, cette fois, une larme perla lentement sur son visage :

\- Si vous saviez comme vous me manquez… j'aimerais tellement que vous soyez là alors que je suis terrifiée à l'idée de demander Clarke en mariage…

Cette fois, elle fondit en larme, laissant le silence l'envelopper…

* * *

 **Un an plus tard…**

Lexa n'avait jamais été aussi anxieuse de toute sa vie. Elle avait beau se répéter qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une formalité, que tout se passerait bien car il n'y avait aucun raison que Clarke change d'avis, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trépigner d'impatience alors qu'elle attendait sa belle fiancée devant l'autel.

\- Tu vas arrêter de gesticuler, tu me stress, Woods ! Gronda Raven qui lui faisait face avec Octavia, toutes deux témoins de Clarke.

Alors qu'Octavia frappa d'un revers de la main la grande brune pour la faire taire, Lexa s'apprêtait à lui envoyer une réplique bien sentit lorsque les premières notes de piano annonçant l'arrivée de Clarke s'élevèrent. Lexa fut subjuguée par sa beauté alors qu'au bras de sa mère, elle avançait vers elle dans sa robe blanche. Les émeraudes s'accrochèrent aux saphirs et ne les quittèrent plus. Lexa ne vit pas Raven et Octavia lever les yeux au ciel, pas plus qu'elle n'entendit le léger rire retenu d'Anya et Lincoln se tenant derrière elle et elle eut encore moins conscience du regard signifiant _« je te confis ma fille, prends soin d'elle »_ qu'Abby lui lança avant de s'éloigner. Elle était sur son petit nuage, à tel point qu'elle n'entendit pas l'homme officiant le mariage lui demander de prononcer ses vœux. Un silence gênant dont elle ne prit pas conscience s'installa, jusqu'à ce qu'Anya ne la frappe dans le dos, sans aucune discrétion pour le plus grand amusement de l'assemblé qui ne put que rire.

\- Euh…

\- Tes vœux…, grogna sa sœur.

\- Ah oui… bien sûr…

Clarke, comme leurs amis, rit doucement mais Lexa n'entendit qu'elle, se perdant à nouveau sur son visage d'ange mais retrouvant sa voix :

\- Clarke,… notre histoire n'a pas été facile et si je n'avais pas été aussi stupide et obstinée, je n'aurais jamais dû apprendre à survivre sans toi… oui, survivre… parce que sans toi ma vie n'a aucun sens, sans toi mon cœur se meurt… Clarke, tu es ma raison de vivre, le bonheur qui fait battre mon cœur et je ne veux plus passer un seul jour loin de toi, je promets de passer chaque jour de cette seconde chance que tu m'offres à te rendre heureuse, à être à la hauteur de ton amour…

Lexa fit une légère pause, prenant l'alliance que sa sœur lui tendit avant de délicatement la glisser au doigt de Clarke.

\- Je t'aime Clarke Griffin, je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, termina-t-elle avec émotion.

Un silence émut accueillit son discours alors qu'elle ne quitta pas des yeux Clarke qui essuya les larmes de joie coulant sur ses joues, maitrisant son émotion avant de prendre la parole :

-Lexa,… je t'ai aimé, je t'ai hais et chacun de ces sentiments est à la hauteur de ton importance dans ma vie. Je t'ai toujours été acquise, mon cœur ne t'a jamais quitté et ne te quittera jamais…

Clarke fit à son tour une pause, prenant l'alliance tendu par Octavia puis tout en lui glissant la bague au doigt, l'émotion l'emporta :

\- Bon sang Lexa Woods, je t'aime et je veux le crier au monde entier !

Des rires s'élevèrent doucement, les larmes, les mouchoirs et les regards attendris fleurissant dans l'assemblé alors que l'officiant reprit la parole :

\- Lexa, acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse Clarke ici présente ?

\- Oui, affirma-t-elle sous le sourire radieux de la blonde.

\- Clarke, acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse Lexa ici présente ?

\- Oui, affirma-t-elle, ce qui déclencha une explosion de bonheur dans le cœur de la brune.

\- Je vous déclare officiellement mariées. Vous pouvez vous embrasser.

\- C'est pas trop tôt, souffla Clarke avant de plonger avec ferveur sur les lèvres de Lexa.

Leurs amis l'ayant parfaitement entendu se mirent à rire avant de se joindre aux applaudissements et aux sifflements joyeux de leur famille.

* * *

La réception battait son plein et après d'innombrables tentatives, Lexa avait enfin réussi à s'éclipser un instant. Elle n'avait cessé d'être attrapée par les invités pour être félicitée et être emportée dans d'interminables discussions. C'est tout juste si elle avait pu profiter du moment avec sa femme, Clarke étant tout aussi accaparée qu'elle. Celui ou celle qui avait déclaré que le mariage était LA journée des mariés était un plaisantin car c'était tout le contraire. D'ailleurs elle n'allait même pas profiter de ce miraculeux moment de répit pour voir Clarke mais pour courir avec désespoir aux toilettes, l'urgence était telle qu'elle y pénétra avec empressement.

\- Oh bon sang ! S'exclama-t-elle la porte à peine refermé.

Elle porta machinalement une main à ses yeux en reculant par réflexe d'un pas alors qu'elle avait déjà subit le traumatisme de trouver Anya et Raven dans cette position. C'est-à-dire, sa sœur assise sur les lavabos des toilettes, souriant d'extase aux mains baladeuses et aux baiser de la grande brune. Quoi qu'il en soit, même s'il s'agissait d'une autre vie, Lexa se serait parfaitement passée de revivre ce moment…

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça dans un lieu moins public ! leur reprocha-t-elle ensuite.

Anya qui descendit des lavabos lui jeta un regard surpris tout comme Raven qui s'était déjà préparée à une dispute avec elle.

\- Tu... tu n'as pas l'air surprise ? S'étonna alors sa sœur.

\- Ni en colère… ajouta Raven tout aussi étonnée.

Pour toute réponse, Lexa afficha un sourire énigmatique avant de disparaitre derrière l'une des portes des toilettes où son sourire s'illumina, heureuse qu'elles se soient enfin trouvées.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'effervescence était à son comble dans la salle de réception car Clarke allait enfin lancer son bouquet de mariée. Alors que Lexa se tenait à ses côtés, elle vit leurs amis trainer de force Anya et Raven dans la foule de prétendantes. Chacune se tenait à quelques mètres l'une de l'autre, séparées par plusieurs personnes, le regard anxieux et les bras croisés. La brune ne put que sourire à cette vision des plus comiques, _« si elles savaient »_ songea-t-elle. Clarke lança ensuite son bouquet qui s'envola à bonne hauteur avant de retomber tout droit sur une Anya dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent de terreur mais par pure réflexe elle le rattrapa. Alors que les applaudissements s'élevèrent, Lexa éclata de rire au regard horrifié que sa sœur lança à une Raven devenue soudainement très pâle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire comme ça ? lui demanda Clarke.

Lexa se calma mais continua d'observer sa sœur qui était retournée à sa table en posant avec force le bouquet alors que Raven était visiblement partie se chercher un verre.

\- Toi tu sais quelque chose, reprit la blonde au creux de son oreille alors qu'elle fixait à son tour Anya.

\- Un jour tu comprendras, lui répondit-elle avant de capturer ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser.

* * *

 **Deux ans plus tard…**

Clarke salua une dernière fois leur famille et amis avant de refermer la porte de leur maison. Au léger claquement, Lexa se laissa tomber sur le canapé épuisée par ce long repas de Noël qui venait de se terminer. Dehors, il faisait nuit depuis longtemps et Lexa n'avait qu'une envie, celle d'aller dormir dans les bras de sa femme.

\- Ca c'est bien passé, constata Clarke en venant se glisser à côté d'elle et calant sa tête sur son épaule alors que Lexa passait un bras autour d'elle.

\- Oui mais Raven est toujours aussi fatigante, se plaignit-elle.

\- Arrête, on sait toutes les deux que tu l'aimes bien, s'amusa Clarke, sinon pourquoi tu l'as laisserai épouser ta sœur ?

\- Folie passagère ? Plaida Lexa dans un sourire amusé.

\- Je m'inquiéterais plutôt pour Anya sur ce point, après tout leur histoire a bien faillit commencer par un nez cassé, lui rappela Clarke.

\- C'est vrai… rit doucement Lexa avant de laisser le silence les envelopper.

Un silence confortable où elle laissa son regard vagabonder sur la pièce. Tout était comme il se devait de l'être. Le canapé faisait face à la télé, le sapin décoré de boules et de guirlandes trônant dans un coin, derrière elles la cuisine ouverte sur l'entrée et le salon puis l'escalier donnant sur l'étage. Oui, tout était comme lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté, c'était leur maison telle qu'elle l'avait rêvé.

\- Si on allait se coucher ? proposa-t-elle doucement.

\- Pas encore, répondit Clarke en relevant la tête vers elle, je ne t'ai pas encore donné ton cadeau.

\- Mon cadeau ? S'étonna Lexa alors qu'elle se levait pour disparaitre par la porte menant au garage.

Une minute plus tard, Clarke revenait avec une grande boîte rouge ornée d'un ruban vert dans les mains qu'elle vint poser sur la table basse, face à Lexa.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas donné tout à l'heure avec les autres ?

\- Parce qu'Octavia serait repartie avec, répondit Clarke qui s'était rassise à côté d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu…

Sa question fut interrompue par un mouvement de la boite, oui un mouvement, puis par un petit couinement.

\- Allez ouvre, la pressa sa femme.

Lexa s'exécuta, elle défit le ruban vert puis elle retira le couvercle de la boîte et elle ne l'aurait pas cru si on le lui avait dit mais elle fut heureuse de ce qu'elle y trouva. Elle prit son contenu dans ses mains et le porta à hauteur de son visage, ses émeraudes rencontrant deux petits yeux noisette.

-Salut Alie, sourit Lexa juste avant que le petit chiot au pelage rouge feu ne lui lèche le visage.

\- Alie ? S'étonna à son tour Clarke.

\- Euh… oui, cette petite bouille à une tête à s'appeler Alie, piétina-t-elle pour rattraper sa bourde.

\- J'en déduis que ton cadeau te plait ?

\- Tu n'as pas idée mon cœur, la remercia Lexa en allant capturer ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser.

Lexa posa ensuite la petite chienne entre elles sur le canapé et tout en caressant son doux pelage, elle demanda à Clarke :

\- Comment as-tu eu cette idée ? Je n'ai jamais parlé d'avoir un chien…

\- Et bien j'ai pensé que ça nous ferait un bon entrainement.

\- Un entrainement ? répéta-t-elle confuse.

\- Je suis enceinte…

Un blanc passa, Clarke attendant patiemment que l'information n'atteigne son cerveau car cela faisait prêt d'un an qu'elles essayaient et après plusieurs échecs, elles commençaient à perdre espoir…

\- Tu… tu es sûre ? demanda-t-elle légitimement.

\- Le médecin l'a confirmé hier, répondit Clarke, on va être maman.

\- On va être maman, répéta Lexa encore assommée avant que son cœur n'explose de joie.

Elle prit alors Clarke par surprise en sortant brusquement de sa léthargie, souriant de bonheur avant de l'embrasser fougueusement et la basculant sur le canapé.

\- Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle en se séparant à bout de souffle, et je t'aime déjà bonhomme, ajouta-t-elle en venant caresser son ventre.

\- Comment sais-tu que c'est un garçon ? S'amusa Clarke de son assurance.

\- Je le sais… dit-elle avec insolence avant de venir capturer ses lèvres pour rapidement lui arracher un gémissement.

C'est le cœur gonflé de bonheur qu'elle lui fit l'amour cette nuit là et lorsqu'elle fut réveillée au petit matin par une langue râpeuse bavant sur son visage alors qu'elle dormait paisiblement au côté de sa femme, son bonheur ne désemplit pas. Lexa était exactement là où elle devait être. C'est sans rechigner qu'en ce matin de Noël, elle sortit sur le perron de sa maison avec la petite chienne, la première sortie d'une longue série. Alors qu'elle observait avec amusement Alie découvrir la neige, elle sentit un regard sur elle et lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle aperçut une vieille amie. De l'autre côté de la rue se tenait Annie qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis que Clarke lui avait ouvert sa porte. Les deux femmes s'observèrent silencieusement puis la vieille femme sourit doucement avant de se détourner. Oui, Lexa était exactement où elle devait être, ici, dans cette maison avec sa femme à attendre l'arrivée prochaine d'Aden puis d'Alyson… et n'oublions pas son insupportable chien… un sourire s'étira sur son visage… oui, c'était la famille dont elle avait rêvé, _sa_ famille et tout ce qu'elle avait eu à faire : c'est de croire en l'amour.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Et voilà c'est terminé ! :D Encore merci, merci, merci milles fois pour tous vos messages et vos encouragements, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça plaise autant.**

 **Je sais que vous auriez aimé que l'histoire dure un peu plus longtemps mais je dois avouer que le thème de cette fic n'est pas mon domaine de prédilection et je ne me sentais pas de faire plus long. Pour tout vous dire cette idée était une pause plus que bienvenue dans la plus grosse histoire que j'écris et sur laquelle je bosse depuis six mois, bref je ne souhaite pas prendre le risque de m'aventurer d'avantage sur un terrain que je ne maîtrise pas et ainsi risquer de gâcher l'histoire.**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit j'espère que ça vous aura plu jusqu'au bout et je ne vous remercierai jamais assez. J'espère vous retrouver bientôt et en attendant n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis :)**


End file.
